The reunion
by dance246
Summary: It's been 10 years since the gang last saw each other. Finally they get to meet again at their high school's 10 year reunion. Will Troy want to be with Gabriella? Will Gabriella want to be with Troy? Who will want to be with who, if they want to be with s
1. Chapter 1

Summary: _It's been 10 years since the gang last saw each other. Finally what happens when they meet again at their high school's 10 year reunion? Will Troy want to be with Gabriella? Will Gabriella want to be with Troy? Who will want to be with who, if they want to be with someone? _

Chapter 1:

The reunion:

**Gabriella's POV:**

As I start to walk up to East High, I start to see a whole bunch of familiar faces. First I see a lot of my friends from the scholastic decatholon team. Then once I walked into East High, I saw a real familiar face.

"Sharpay?" I yelled.

"Gabi!" Sharpay yelled as we ran together and hugged.

"Hi!" I said once we broke apart.

"Hey." Sharpay exclaimed.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Well, actaully I just got a teaching job at drama instute." Sharpay explained. Oh, yeah. I forgot all about her being a drama queen.

"Well congradulations on that." I said.

"Well how are you?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm good. I'm actaully a teacher at Frazer Elementary." I explained.

"Cool." Sharpay said.

"So, what about you and Troy? Did you guys come together at all? Did you stay together after high school? What happened?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"Well actually, we didn't really keep in touch. We went to the same collage for one year. But then Troy got excepted into UCLA." I said.

"Oh, well at least you got to be together for a while." Sharpay said. "Me and Zeke did not keep in touch at all. After gradutation he didn't call, he didn't text or anything. I was going to, but then I decided he didn't really want to keep in touch if he didn't try himself."

"Yeah, well. That's pretty much the same with me and Troy." I said spotting Taylor.

"Taylor!" I yelled running up to her.

"Gabi! Sharpay!" She yelled when we all hugged.

"Hey!" Sharpay said.

"Wow, you both look exactly the same." Taylor said.

"Yeah, well..." I said.

"You don't." Sharpay said. I looked at her belly, and she was pregnat.

"You're pregnat?" Me and Sharpay both said at the same time.

"Yeah I am." Taylor said rubbing her tummy.

"With who?" Sharpay asked.

"His name is Todd." Taylor said.

"Well how does Chad feel about this?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I don't know. I just hope he wasn't planning to get back together with me tonight." Taylor said trying to find him. " I really want to tell him and get it over with."

"Let's go in the gym. I'm sure you'll find him in there." Sharpay said. "And I'm sure I can find Zeke in there."

"And I can find Troy." I said as we walked into the gym.

"Zeke!" Sharpay yelled right once she spotted Zeke.

"Uh..." Zeke said as Sharpay ran up to him and hugged him.

"Uh, excuse me. What are you doing?" Zeke's wife Tara asked.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were..." Sharpay said. "Well, nice seeing you again."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sharpay." I said giving her a hug.

"Sharpay wait." Zeke said running up to her.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think you would want to pick up again. Or you might be married. So I just went and got married." Zeke said.

"I see that. Now, If you keep trying to talk to me your wife is going to get mad." Sharpay said sadly walking away.

"Hey Zeke." I said walking away.

"Hi Gabriella." Zeke said walking back to Tara.

"Who was that?" Tara asked sternly.

"My old high school girlfriend." Zeke said looking back at us.

"Oh, well stay away from her." Tara said.

"You know I can talk to her if I want Tara." Zeke said walking away.

"Chad!" Taylor yelled.

"Tay!" Chad yelled running up to Taylor and giving her a hug.

"Great. Now everyone has reaquainted except for me. I bet Troy didn't even come tonight. I bet he's married and has children, and he totally forgot about me." I said madly.

"What? Troy's not married. And he is siked to see you tonight. And trust me, he never forgot about you." Chad explained.

"Good. Hi Chad." I said giving Chad a hug.

"Hey Gabi." Chad said.

"Where'd Sharpay go?" Taylor asked.

"Uh..." I said once I spotted her sitting at a table all alone. So I walked over there.

"Hey. What do you say we go into the audotorium and see if Kelsi is in there. And it'll bring back a lot of happy memories." I said trying to cheer Sharpay up.

"Ok." Sharpay said getting up with me.

We walked into the audotorium. We walked down to the stage.

"Wow, this really does bring back happy memories." Sharpay said.

"Yeah. I remember when me and Troy beat you and Ryan out of the musical." I said not trying to make her mad or anything.

"Oh yeah. I was really mad. But I got over it. And we became friends." Sharpay said smiling.

"Yeah we did." I said then Kelsi ran onto the stage.

"Hey!" Kelsi said hugging me and Sharpay.

"Hey!" Me and Sharpay both said at the same time.

"I had a feeling we'd find you in here." I said.

"Yeah, well I practically live here." Kelsi said.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"I work here. I manage the musicals." Kelsi said.

"Just as always." I said.

"Yeah. It's still just as fun as it was in high school." Kelsi said.

"Hey, Kelsi. Play What I've been looking for on the piano." Sharpay said smiling at me.

"Ok." Kelsi said starting to play.

_It's hard to believe _

_That I couldn't see_

_That you were always there beside me_

_Thought I was alone _

_With no one to hold _

_But you were always there beside me_

_This feelings like no other_

_I want you to know_

_That I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_And I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before _

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for..._

_Ooooooo Oooooooo_

Then Troy walks in silently without me hearing. Then he jumps on the stage and wraps his arms around me.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy yelled.

"Oh my god! Hey Troy!" I yelled. Pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay and Kelsi both said at the same time.

"Oh my god I missed you!" I said breaking out of the hug.

"I missed you too." Troy said.

"Ah, we'll leave you two alone." Sharpay said pulling Kelsi with her out of the audotorium.

"Wow you look great!" Troy said.

"So do you." I said checking him out.

"I can't believe it's been 10 years since I last saw you." Troy said as we sat down in the front row.

"Well actaully it's only been 9. Because we went to the same collage for a year." I said correcting him.

"Right." Troy said smiling.

"But yeah. I didn't actaully think you were going to show up tonight." I said.

"What? I wouldn't miss this for the world." Troy said.

"Yeah. And I also thought you would be married and have kids, and totally forgotten about me. But then Chad said that you were siked to see me and weren't married. And boy was that a relief." I said.

"No. I'm not married. And I certainly did not nor could have forgotten about you." Troy said grabbing my hand.

"Good. I didn't forget about you either." I said.

"But how are you? Where are you living?" Troy asked.

"I'm living here actaually, and I'm a teacher at Frazer Elementary." I said hoping Troy lived somewhere near here.

"Wow. But I'm actually living in Los Angelos. And I'm a basketball coach at a high school up there." Troy said.

"Oh, wow. L.A. That's far." I said.

"Yeah it is pretty far." Troy said.

I didn't want to leave Troy again. I would be crushed if we just seperated again after the reunion.

"You know Gabriella I really do not want to have to leave you again." Troy said.

"Yeah. I don't want you to have to leave me again either." I said wondering what to do.

"We could get married." Troy said joking around.

"Yeah, right. We just saw each other again after 9 years and you want to get married." I said knowing he was really just joking.

"Well then what are we going to do?" Troy asked.

"Well what do you say we go into the gym. Get caught up with everyone, and then we talk about it over dinner?" I suggested.

"I say that sounds great." Troy said grabbing my hand as we walked out of the audotorium and walked into the gym.

Over by Sharpay and Zeke.

"Look Zeke I don't want to talk about it! You're married, and your wife I can tell doesn't like you talking to me." Sharpay said looking over at Tara who was starring at me with mad, mad eyes.

"Look. I can talk to you with or without her permission. Just please let me explain." Zeke pleaded.

"No, Zeke." Sharpay said.

Over by Taylor and Chad.

"So you're pregnat." Chad said sadly.

"Yeah. Are mad?" Taylor asked.

Todd walks over to Taylor.

"Hey baby. I think I'm gonna head out. It's really boring here since, I don't know anyone." Todd said.

"Ok. I don't know when I'll be home, so just don't wait up for me." Taylor said.

"Who are you?" Todd said noticing Chad.

"Uh, Todd this is Chad Danforth. Chad this is Todd Parson." Taylor said hoping Todd wouldn't get mad since I was talking to Chad.

"Oh. Hello." Tood said.

"Hi." Chad said with a mad tone.

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"Look it was nice seeing you again Taylor. I got to go." Chad said walking off.

"Yeah. Nice seeing you too." Taylor said sadly.

All of a sudden Stick Wit U from the Pussycat Dolls came on.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Todd asked.

"Sure, why not." Taylor said as Todd pulled her onto the floor.

Over my me and Troy.

"Dance with me?" Troy asked holding out his hand.

"Sure." I said as I pulled him onto the dance floor.

"So, where's Taylor?" Troy asked.

"Well it turns out she's married and is pregnat. And Chad's not too happy about that." I said.

"Oh. Who's she married to?" Troy asked.

"Some guy named Todd. He's a pretty nice guy. But I personally think she would be better off with Chad." I said.

"Yeah. Her and Chad were so cute together in high school." Troy said.

"But the person I really do feel sorry for is Sharpay." I said.

"Why? She seemed perfectly fine earlier when I saw her." Troy said.

"Well it turns out Zeke is married. And his wife does not like Sharpay being around Zeke." I explained.

"Zeke's married?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. When Sharpay tried to get even close to him his wife just told her to stay away from Zeke." I said.

"Oh. Well I guess we're the only 2 that worked out tonight." Troy said smiling.

"Well the only 2 out of our old high school gang." I said.

"Yeah." Troy said when the song ended and we went and sat over by Chad and Sharpay.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Troy asked.

But they didn't say anything.

"Uh hello. Sharpay? Chad?" I said.

"Zeke's married." Sharpay said sadly.

"Taylor's married and is pregnat with a kid." Chad said depressed.

"I'm sorry. But on the bright side you got to see everyone again." Troy said. Then me and him smiled with a ridiculous smile.

Taylor and Todd walk over to us.

"Hi guys." Taylor said.

"Hi Taylor." Me, Troy, and Sharpay said at the same time.

"Hello? Hi Chad." Taylor said. But he didn't answer.

"Hi." Chad barely said.

"Well you guys this is Todd." Taylor said.

"Hi." Sharpay and Troy said at the same time. Chad gets up and walks away.

"Ah huh. What's wrong with him?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know?" I said really knowing what was wrong with him.

"No clue." Sharpay said.

"Don't ask me." Troy said.

"I guess he's just jealous that I got to marry the most beautiful girl in the world." Todd said putting his arm around Taylor's waist.

Me and Sharpay look at each other with a weird face.

"I mean when he was with you, you probably looked like a sluthish, ugly, bitch." Todd said.

"Excuse me?" Taylor said getting ticked.

"Well you don't look like that right now." Todd said. "But I mean look at how he's dressed. He must of been pretty stupid to want to be with a girl like you. So you must of been pretty ugly."

Me and Sharpay said Ooooooooing.

"Todd. Go home." Taylor demanded.

"Whatever. I don't know any of these losers anyways." Todd said leaving.

"You married that guy?" I asked.

"Well I mean he is so hott. And he was really sweet when I first met him." Taylor explained.

"He's not hott!" Me and Sharpay both said.

"Yes he is." Taylor yelled.

"You think, a mustache and bad breath is hott?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh, I think I should let you 3 talk about this without me. I'm gonna go talk with other people." Troy said getting up. Taylor took his seat.

"Well I think his mustache is cute. And he does not have bad breath." Taylor said.

"Yes he does. And that mustache is not anywhere near cute." I said.

"Well if you want to go critisising my husband that I love. You go ahead and do it without me." Taylor said up set at us. And then she walked away.

"Taylor?" I said. "How could you love a man that called you ugly?"

"Oh, don't forget, a sluthish bitch." Sharpay said.

Zeke walks over to me and Sharpay.

"Hey guys." Zeke said. But Sharpay just walks away.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." I said.

"Hey Gabi." Zeke said. "So do you think you could convince Sharpay to talk to me? Because I really want to explain to her that I don't want to be fighting because I got married. I mean I had my share of love for her. And now I love someone else. But I still love Sharpay as like a sister or something. But she just can't except the fact that I'm married. I mean what do you think I should say to her?"

"Uh, I don't think I'm the person you should be talking about this to." I said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Zeke said.

"I think you should talk to either Sharpay or someone that was a little closer to you than I was in high school." I suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe I should go talk to Chad." Zeke said.

"Uh. You might not want to talk to Chad, because he's already depressed enough about Taylor being married." I said.

"Taylor's married?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah to a jerk named Todd." I said.

"How is he a jerk?" Zeke asked.

"Well he was calling Taylor an ugly, sluthish bitch. And she doesn't even care." I said.

"What a jerk." Zeke said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh, there's Jason! I think I'll talk to him. Thanks for all your help Gabi. I'll talk to you later." Zeke said as he walked over to Jason.

"Great now I'm alone." I said looking for Troy. But I couldn't find him anywhere. So I decided to up to the roof.

When I got up there. No one was up there.

"Ok great. I bet Troy left." I said.

But then Troy came in.

"What makes you think I left?" Troy asked.

"Hey. Well you kind of just walked off, and I couldn't find you anywhere." I said.

"Well I didn't leave. That's for sure." Troy said.

"Yeah. Well the reunion is almost over and I'm not ready to leave. I wish I could just stay here until I'm caught up with everyone. And it seems like we were back in high school again." I said.

"Yeah. I know how you feel." Troy said.

"Cause you live in L.A. Taylor lives in Miami. Sharpay lives in New York City. Kelsi lives, well actaully Kelsi lives here. And I'm probably never going to ever see you guys again." I said getting sad.

"Hey what happened to us going out to dinner and working that out?" Troy asked.

"Well yeah. But what if we don't think of anything. Because neither of us could leave our job." I said starting to get up set.

"Well actaully, the basketball season is just about over. In about 1 month, I'll be free from the team." Troy said.

"Really? But I couldn't ask you to leave L.A. I mean your dream in high school was to be one of the Lakers." I said.

"I was one of the Lakers. I was on that team for 4 years. So you wouldn't be asking me to give up my dream. I've accomplished my dream." Troy said.

"Well congrads on that. But still it just wouldn't feel right." I said not knowing what to do.

"Look. The basketball season is almost over. I've already been on the Lakers team. And I have no life after that." Troy said.

"Are you sure you would want to move here?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'll do anything, as long as it means being able to stay with you." Troy said.

"So do you really want to move back here?" I asked.

"Yes I do Gabi!" Troy said. "I want to move back here."

"Ok. So then I guess that means you'll be gone for like what 1 month. And then just call me before you come. My cell still has the same number." I said.

"Ok. And you can call me whenever you want. My cell has the same number too." Troy explained.

"Ok. Well I think we should go back into the gym and say bye to everyone." I said.

"Yeah." Troy said. Then we went back downstairs and went into the gym.

"Hey Gabi. I got to go." Sharpay said.

"Oh. Bye!" I said as we hugged.

"But I promise I will visit whenever I can. And I'll call like every day." Sharpay said.

"Ok. I'll call a lot too. And whenever I may be in New York I promise I'll be right over." I said.

"Ok. Bye." Sharpay said.

"See ya." I said.

"Bye Troy. Nice seeing you again." Sharpay said.

"See ya. Sharpay." Troy said.

"Well I think I should get going too." I said. "I'm gonna go quickly say bye to Taylor, and then I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"Ok. I need to say bye to some people also." Troy said as we walked our seperate ways.

"Bye Tay!" I said coming up to her and giving her a hug.

"You're leaving?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. But I promise I will call like everyday." I said.

"Yeah. Me too. And I'll try to visit a lot." Taylor said.

"Nice meeting you Todd." I said right before I was gonna walk away.

"Nice meeting you too..." Todd said.

"Oh. I'm Gabriella." I said.

"Oh, so you're Gabriella. Taylor has been talking about you a lot ever since she heard of the reunion." Todd said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah." Todd said.

"Well I'll see ya." I said giving Taylor one last hug. "Oh, and call me to tell me what your baby is. And tell me the name."

"Well actaully we already know what it's going to be. It's a girl. And we're naming her Gabriella." Taylor said.

"Really? You're naming her after me? Thanks you guys. Why?" I asked.

"Because you're my best friend. And I just love the name." Taylor said. "And Todd agreed."

"Thanks." I said. "So yeah call me."

"Yeah. Bye." Taylor said.

"Bye." I said. Then I walked out into the parking lot and didn't find Troy. So he must still be inside.

Inside.

"Ok. Well I got to go Chad." Troy said. "I hope things work out with you and Taylor."

"Thanks. See ya man." Chad said.

"Later. Oh yeah and in about a month I'm going to be moving back here with Gabriella, so if you're ever here give me a call." Troy said.

"Ok. See ya Troy." Chad said.

"See ya." Troy said an then walked off.

Outside.

"Come on Troy. You better not of left." I said talking to myself.

"Well don't worry I didn't." Troy said.

"Hey." I said. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?" Troy asked.

"Surprise me." I said.

"Ok. Let me think." Troy said. He waited like 10 seconds. "I got it."

"Well I guess we both have our own cars so maybe I should just follow you." I suggested.

"Well why don't you just leave your car here and then you can get it after dinner?" Troy suggested.

"Ok. I guess that would work too." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to his car. "Wait. Which one is your car?"

"It's over here." Troy said leading me to it. Then we got into the car, and drove to the resteraunt.

We ate at the resteraunt. And then we went back to East High.

"Ok. Well I guess I'll see you in about a month." I said getting out of the car.

"Yeah. I'll call you every other day telling you how everything is going." Troy said.

"Ok. And call me before you come back." I said.

"I will." Troy said. "Bye."

"Bye." I said. I really do not want to spend a month without Troy. I already had to spend 9 years without him. I just waved as he drove off. "Bye."

Then I got into my car and drove off.

The next day. My phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Gabi." Troy said.

"Troy? You're already in L.A.?" I asked.

"No I just got on the plane this morning. I spent the night at the air port. And I'm still on the plane." Troy explained. "Did I wake you up?"

"No..." I said waiting for Troy to say something. "Well yeah."

"Yeah sorry about that." Troy said. "I just had to talk to someone."

"Well you can call me anytime from 6 am to midnight." I explained.

"Ok. I'll try to remember that." Troy said.

"Yeah, well today I have to go to work. Unlike you. You get to fly in an air plane and hang out in Los Angelos." I said jealous of Troy.

"Well once I get back to L.A. I actually have to go to practice." Troy explained.

"Oh good. I thought I would be the only one to have to work today." I said relieved.

"Well you aren't." Troy said.

"Yeah." I said. "But I'm gonna get dressed and so I'm gonna put you on speaker so I can still talk to you."

"Ok." Troy said. I put it on speaker.

"Ok. Are you still there?" I asked.

"I'm here." Troy said.

I start to get dressed into my clothes.

"So what grade do you teach?" Troy asked.

"I teach 2nd grade. And at times they act like they're pre-schoolers." I explained.

"Yeah. Little kids can be like that." Troy said.

"Yeah. But I've learned how to handle them." I said. "They all love having me as a teacher. They told me that themselves. I'm not trying to brag or anything."

"I believe it. How couldn't they love you?" Troy asked.

"Well as a teacher." I said correctively.

"Yeah." Troy said.

I put it off speaker.

"Ok, well I have to get going now." I said.

"Ok. I'll call you later. What time do you get done with school?" Troy asked.

"3:30." I said. "But I think I'm gonna call you on my lunch break too."

"Well what time is that?" Troy asked.

"11:30" I said.

"Oh. Well actually I'll be at practice around that time." Troy said as I got into my car. "Sorry."

"Oh that's ok. I'll just wait for you to call after school then." I said driving away.

"Yep, I guess you'll have to wait until then." Troy said.

"Well we're about to land now. And I got to get my stuff." Troy said. "Talk to you later."

"You better." I said.

"I miss you." Troy said with a sweet voice.

"Ah...I miss you too." I said with a really sweet voice. I don't know what to think. In a way I think I still love him. Yet in a way I don't really _love _him.

"Bye." Troy said.

"Bye." I said hanging up.

Then in anohter 5 minutes I drove up to the school and went into my class room.

"Hey morning Gabriella." Mr. Baker said walking into my room.

"Oh morning Jed." I said.

"So how was your reunion last night?" Jed asked walking up to my desk that I was sitting at.

"Oh it was great. I got to see all of my high school friends again. And I got to see my...well it was really fun." I said. I didn't want to tell Jed everything. I mean it was none of his business.

"That's good. So do you think today at lunch you might want to get some lunch at Subway?" I asked.

"Well actaully me and Jen were going to Burger King today." I said.

"Oh. Well today after school do you want to...oh I don't know...come over?" Jed asked.

"I don't know Jed. I'm really busy. So I don't know what I can or cannot do today." I said starting to get annoyed since Jed kept asking me to do stuff with him.

"Oh ok. How about tomorrow then?" Jed asked. That's it! I can't take it anymore!

"Jed! I said I'm busy!" I said. Jed stepped back. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed with the children this week."

"It's ok. I understand." Jed said.

The bell rings.

"I'll see you after school." Jed said walking out.

"Yeah." I said right once the kids started rushing in. "Good morning class!"

"Morning" Two girls named Chelsie and Samantha said.

After school.

Jed walks in.

"Hey." Jed said.

"Hi Jed." I said then I started writing on the board.

"Ok. On Sauturday what do you say we catch a movie and you come over to my place so we can talk about stuff?" Jed suggested.

"I don't know Jed. Me going over to your house seems a little weird." I said. Then Jed walked up to me and stopped me from writing.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to." Jed said. And then he turned me to face him.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to break free of his grip on me. But then he grabbed my waist. "Jed!"

Then he pushed me onto the desk and practically laid on top of me. Then he tried to kiss me.

"Stop it!" I yelled but no one heard because everyone had left.

Then he covered my mouth. Then my phone rang. I'm guessing it was Troy.

"Look you tell anyone about this, you die! And I'm not just saying that to freak you out. I'm serious. I will kill you!" Jed said.

I started to cry.

1/2 hour later. I found myself lying on the floor.

"Jed!" I yelled. But he didn't answer.

"I got to call Troy." I said and then I called Troy.

"Hi Troy. I'm so sorry I didn't answer the phone earlier! I was...

**Flashback:**

**"Look you tell anyone about this, you die! And I'm not just saying that to freak you out. I'm serious. I will kill you!"**

**End of Flashback...**

You know what! I don't care!

"I was raped by one of teachers Troy." I said. Then Jed walked in.

"Oh god!" I said.

"What?" Troy asked with a scared voice.

"I told you not to tell anyone." Jed said pulling out a pocket knife.

I screamed.

"Gabi!" Troy said. "What's going on?"

Then Jed started chasing me.

I screamed again.

"GABI!" Troy yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The concusion:

"Jed! Don't!" I yelled as he pushed desks to the side to get to me.

I screamed again.

"I told you not to tell anyone! But you didn't listen. So now, I'm going to kill you." Jed threatened.

"I'm sorry! Alright. You know I bet..." I tripped of a chair leg. And then I fell to the ground. "I bet he didn't even understand what I said! Just please don't kill me?"

"Well even if he didn't hear. Now I can't trust you around people. So I'm still going to kill you." Jed said holding my head down practically choking me to death.

I started gasping for air. And then I started choking. But then luckily the principal walked in the room.

"What the hell!" Mr. Matsutsi yelled.

Jed quickly let go of my neck and ran out of the room. But I had passed out.

"Gabriella! Gabriella are you ok?" Mr. Matsutsi asked.

But I didn't answer.

Mr. Ravet called 9-1-1.

The next morning. When I woke up I found my self in a hospital bed, in the hospital.

"Hello?" I asked.

Then a nurse walked into the room.

"What happened? Why am I here?" I asked.

"You had a concusion." The nurse who's name was Betty explained.

"What? How?" I wondered.

"Well the principal at the school said you were being choked to death by another teacher. And he must of slammed your head against something." Betty explained.

"What? When was I at a school?" I asked confused.

"I guess you forgot you work at a school." Betty said.

"I work at a school?" I was really confused now.

Betty just shook her head and walked out of the room. Then my cell phone rang. I guess I had brought it with me.

"Oh cool. I have a cell phone!" I said. Then I picked it up. "Hello."

"Gabi! Hey it's me! How are you?" Troy asked and practically yelled it into the phone.

"What? I'm fine. I think. But who are you?" I asked confused.

"What? Gabi, It's me. Troy." Troy explained in a confused way.

"Who? I don't know anybody by the name of Troy." I said.

"What? Gabi, What happened to you?" Troy yelled.

"I had a concusion. At least that's what the nurse said." I said.

"Oh that must explain why you don't remember me. Well I'm coming back there right now." Troy said and hung up.

"Ok then. That was weird." I said then hung up.

Kelsi walks in.

"Gabi! Are you ok?" Kelsi asked walking up to the bed.

"Yeah. I think." I said wondering who she was.

"Oh good." Kelsi said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What? Gabi it's me, Kelsi." Kelsi said confused.

"Kelsi? I don't think I know a Kelsi." I said.

"What? Gabi, we're like best friends." Kelsi said. "What's going on with you?"

The doctor walks in the room.

"Doctor? What's wrong with her? She doesn't seem to remember anything." Kelsi said worried.

"Oh well, she had a concusion." The doctor explained.

"What?" Kelsi yelled.

"Yeah. She was attacked by one of the teachers at the school." He explained.

"What? Who?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah who?" I said sitting up. But then the doctor made me lay back down.

"Uh the principal said it was Mr. Tagerman." The doctor said.

"What? I cannot believe him! He was such a sweet teacher." Kelsi said up set.

"Yeah. Who is he?" I asked.

"Well ok. You need to get some sleep." The doctor said and walked out of the room.

"Uh. Kelsi is it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kelsi said.

"Well if you're like one of my best friends, you should know the answer to this question. Do I know a guy named Troy?" I asked.

"Yeah...Why? Well how do you know about him?" Kelsi asked confused.

"He called me." I said. "And it seemed like we knew each other really well."

"Well you do. In high school you were a couple. And then the other night we had our high school reunion. And you got to see him again. And you got to see me again too. And the rest of your friends. And the point is. You love Troy. And you just don't want to admit it to everyone and to Troy. And Troy loves you. We all know it. You guys are just afraid to admit it." Kelsi explained.

"I love him?" I asked.

"Well it seems like it to everyone. And Troy loves you. We all know it." Kelsi said.

"Well he said that he was coming back." I said. "From where?"

"Well where ever he lives I guess. I don't know exactly where but he must really love you. Since he's ditching his life in where ever land to stay with you." Kelsi said.

"Really?" I said looking at my phone. "I'm gonna call him back."

I called him.

"Troy?" I asked.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey." Troy said. "Look I'm on my way right now. I'm on the plane and I'm flying over Nevada I think right now."

"Ok. But...Why do you want to ditch your life in where ever land to come and be with me?" I asked.

Troy didn't answer.

"Troy? Why are you doing this?" I asked. I don't know who I'm talking to right now. Except I do know his name is Troy. And he loves me...I think.

"Because I love you Gabi." Troy said.

"That's what Kelsi said." I said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Oh nothing. But it's just kind of weird that you love me. And if I knew you I would probably love you too. But I have no idea who you are right now." I said.

"Yeah. It really stinks." Troy said.

I laughed a little bit.

"But maybe if we have a chance to spend time with each other. I could learn to love you like you love me." I said starting to get teary.

"Yeah. I would really like to do that." Troy said. "But first I need to get off this plane."

"Yeah." I said. "Well bye."

"See ya." Troy said then hung up. Then I hung up. And started to cry a little bit.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Kelsi asked.

"This isn't fair!" I yelled. "Why did this have to happen? I didn't do anything to him."

"Well nothing you could remember." Kelsi said. Then I looked at her with a mad face.

"This isn't funny Kelsi. I don't remember who I am! And the person that loves me is someone in my mind I don't even know." I said.

"Well that might be true. But in your heart, he's someone you know and love." Kelsi said.

"Good bye Gabi." Kelsi said and then walked out.

"Oh actually if you want to see what Troy looks like. Look on your cell. There's a picture of him on there." Kelsi said.

"I thought that was just for decoration." I said. Then Kelsi walked out.

I looked on my cell phone and I found a picture of a guy that had the name Troy on it.

"Man he's hott." I said to myself.

I love his smile. Nice hair. Is that fireworks in the back round? Where did I get this picture of him. It looks like I took this picture at a fireworks show, or mabye a store.

4 hours later.

"Gabi!" Troy said as he ran up to the bed.

"Are you Troy? The guy who's picture is in my phone. And the guy who called me." I asked.

"Yeah. You still have that picture?" Troy asked.

"I guess so." I said.

"I thought you would of gotten rid of it by now." Troy said.

"Well I must of really loved you. Both in my mind, and in my heart." I said remembering what Kelsi told me.

"Yeah. I know I did." Troy said walking up to me. "And I still do."

"Thanks. I really wish I could say the same thing to you." I said up set.

"Yeah. So do I." Troy said. "But I'm really glad you're ok. Even if you don't remember me."

"Thanks. So when I get out of here tomorrow do you want to get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure." Troy said.

3 hours later.

Troy fell asleep in the chair in my room. We both were sleeping.

The next morning.

I just woke up.

"Troy?" I asked when I didn't see him in the room.

"Oh hey you're up." Troy said walking in with a doughnut.

"Uh. You didn't get me one?" I asked.

"Sorry. The doc said you couldn't eat sweets." Troy said.

"What? Why? That's a stupid rule." I said.

"I know. But now there's more for me." Troy said smiling and then sitting down at the end of my bed. "So the doc said you can get out today anytime you feel like it."

"Good. Let's go." I said. "But first I have to change back into my clothes."

I went into the bathroom and changed.

"Let's go." I said.

"Yeah. Doctor, we're leaving." I said.

"Oh, well go check out at the counter first. Have a nice day." The doctor said.

"Thanks. You too." I said.

"Later doc!" Troy said.

"Uh...later." The doctor said.

I checked out. Then we went to eat.

"So. What did you happen to leave at where ever land?" I asked.

"Well first of all I live in Los Angelos. And second of all I wasn't busy at all. I mean sure I have basketball to deal with but we don't have anymore games so we can just end early and I can move here whenever you want." Troy explained.

"What do you mean move here?" I asked.

"Well before you had your concusion I was gonna move here in about a month." Troy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we didn't want to have to leave each other again." Troy said.

"Wow. We must of really missed each other." I said.

"Yeah." Troy said. Then smiled.

2 days later.

"Ok. So tomorrow you're going back to L.A. and then you'll come back 2 days after that." I said talking on the phone with Troy in my class room.

"Yep." Troy said when the bell rang.

"Oh there's the bell. I'll talk to you after school ok." I said as they started rushing in.

"Ok. Bye." Troy said.

"Bye." I said hanging up.

"Ok. So you guys are positive this is your class room?" I asked.

"Yep." They all said.

"And are you sure I'm your teacher?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yep." They all said.

"Why are you asking all these quetions?" Samantha asked.

"Well I'll tell everyone the story once everyone gets in here and sits down." I said.

"Ok." Samantha said.

Everyone sits down.

"Ok everyone. I have something to tell you." I said. "A few days ago, Mr. Tagerman tried to kill me. And he made me get a concusion. So I'm not going to be remembering anything we do or did."

"What?" They all said.

"Ok. So what do we first do in the morning?" I asked. They all looked at each other with worried faces. But then they thought of how they could take advantage of me.

"Well first of all we start out blasting the music and having a par-tay!" A kid named Johnny said.

"Ok well blast the music and let's have a par-tay!" I said.

"Whoa!" They all yelled.

"Wait! Doesn't anyone care about the fact Mrs. Montez had a concusion?" Callie yelled.

"Well yeah. But we're just doing what we usually do in the morning." Johnny said winking at his friend Ryan.

"NO! This isn't what we do in the morning!" Callie yelled.

"What? Callie what are you saying?" I asked.

"They're just taking advantage of you! I mean do you really think our teacher let's us do this?" Callie said.

"Callie!" Johnny yelled.

"Well I guess this is a little out of line." I said. "Now I am the teacher. And I always was. So I say we sit down and have a 1/2 hour of reading since you guys took advantage of me."

"We didn't take advantage of you. We really do this." Johnny said.

"Put a sock in it Johnny!" Callie said.

They all take out their books and start reading.

1/2 later.

"Ok guys. Now you guys I guess can have a little break with some music. You know since I might be wrong. And since you guys read so nicely." I said.

"Yey!" They said. Then Johnny turned on the radio.

They have their break.

After school. Troy calls me.

"Hey Troy!" I said.

"Hey. Ok so I'll come pick you up from work ok. I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Troy said.

"Ok. I'm in room 214." I said.

"Ok. Bye." Troy said.

"Bye." Then we hung up.

Jen walks in. Jen is the teacher next door.

"Hey." Jen said.

"Hey...Jen." I said. I had to look at her name tag. "Hey guess what. My old high school boy friend is coming here in about 10 minutes. Wanna meet him?"

"Do I? Of corse I do!" Jen said.

"Good." I said.

"Look Gabriella. I'm really sorry I wasn't there when Jed attacked you. Because I promise if I would of been I would of tackled him to the ground." Jen said.

"Right." I said sarcastically.

"Hey there's a lot of things you don't know about me." Jen said.

**Flashback:**

**Jen kicked the guy in the butt, then she got on top of him and took his arms and twisted them, then she bit his shoulder and tied his arms together. **

**End of flashback...**

"Well duh." I said.

"Yeah. Duh..." Jen said with a weird face. "Anyways what's his name?"

"Troy. I don't know his last name though." I said.

"You don't know his last name?" Jen yelled.

"Uh hello. The concusion remember?" I said.

"Right." Jen said.

5 minutes later.

"Hey Gabi." Troy said walking in.

Jen looks at me with a face that says "You go girl!"

"Hey Troy." I said. "Troy. This is Jen."

"Hi. I'm Troy obviouslly." Troy said shaking hands with Jen.

"Hi." Jen said.

"Yeah well I'm almost ready to go." I said.

"So Gabriella tells me you two were a couple in high school." Jen said. I hope she's jealous.

"Yeah we were." Troy said.

"Lucky." Jen mouths to me. Yep she's jealous.

I laugh a little to my self.

"Ok well..." I said. Then Jed walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Jen yelled blocking him from getting close to me.

"Who is that?" Troy asked.

"It's Jed. The guy that strangled me." I said running up to him. "What do you want?"

"That's him?" Troy asked.

"Yes!" We both yelled.

"And that's the guy who..." Troy said.

"Yes Troy!" I said knowing he was going to say the guy who raped me.

"Well I just wanted to talk to Gabriella alone for a second." Jed said.

"Yeah right." Jen and Troy said as Troy ran up to him.

"Guys it's ok." I said.

"What?" Jen and Troy asked.

"Ok. Talk to me." I said.

"Ok. Well first of all I am so sorry for doing that stuff to you. Ok. And I'm sorry for threating to kill you. And I'm sorry for trying to kill you." Jed said. "Please forgive me?"

"I'm sorry Jed. There is no way I am even close to forgiving you. After what you did to me and said to me I might never forgive you." I said.

"Oh come on Gabi!" Jed said touching my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled moving his hand off me.

"I'm sorry." Jed siad.

"Leave right now Jed!" I yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving until you accept my apology. Nothing you can do will make me leave." Jed said.

"Ah huh." I said. Then I looked at Troy and Jen. Then Troy and Jen each took one of his arms and dragged him out into the hallway and then locked my door on the way in. Then I high fived them.

"Wait a minute. How did you remember that guy?" Jen asked.

"Yeah. And how did you remember him raping you?" Troy asked.

"He raped her?" Jen asked surprised. Troy nodded.

"I don't know." I said.

"Ok. Well what's his last name?" Jen asked.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Well she couldn't remember it earlier." Jen said.

"Bolton!" I said. "I remember your last name! My memories back!"

"Yey!" I hugged Jen and Troy. Jed starts knocking on the door.

"Well first how did he get out of jail?" Jen asked.

"They didn't put him in jail." I said.

"What? They should of." Troy said.

"They didn't put him in jail because he didn't kill me. And they didn't believe that he raped me." I said.

"What?" Jen and Troy yelled.

"But he attempted to kill you!" Jen yelled.

"And he did rape you!" Troy yelled.

"I know. It's not fair." I said.

"Why can't they believe you?" Jen asked.

"He should be in jail." Troy said.

"I know. But he's not." I said.

The next day.

"Yeah so I need you to tell the team that I am now living in Albequerqe and I won't be back for the rest of the season." Troy told the assistant coach of his team.

"But why are you there?" Rick asked.

"Because I need to be here with my girl friend. She just went experianced a concusion and she wants me to be here with her." Troy explained.

"So I need to tell the kids that the coach let you guys all down because he needs to be with his girl. And he thinks she's more important than you all. I know he let you down. But I won't do that to you guys." Rick said.

"Ha ha very funny. You guys are just as important as her to me you all know that. But I need to be here." Troy said. "I'm sorry."

"Well ok. I'll just have to find another assistant coach." Rick explained.

"What? You're the assistant coach." Troy said.

"I know. But not any more. Now since that position is open, I'm taking it dude!" Rick said.

"Ok. Well good luck with that. I'll talk to you later when you tell me how they took it." Troy said. "See ya Rick."

"Later man." Rick said.

"Hey Troy." I said as I walked in. And I can't believe I did this but I kissed him. At least he went along with it.

"I needed that." Troy said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok. So I'm going back to L.A. tonight." Troy explained.

"What? Why? I thought you were going to live here." I complained.

"Relax. I'm just giong back to get my things. I'll be back in a few days." Troy said.

"I knew that." I said. Even though I had forgotten that he still had to get his stuff. Troy smiled.

"Now I don't have to buy clothes at the store every single day." Troy said.

"Yeah. You can. But you could of always worn my clothes." I joked.

"Yeah..." Troy said laughing a little bit.

"Ok, well when you get back are you living at my place with me? Or will you buy an apartment? Or your own house?" I asked hoping he would want to live with me.

"Well what do _you _think I should do?" Troy asked me.

"I asked you first." I said.

"Ok. Would you mind if I stayed at your place." Troy asked.

"Of coarse I don't. You can stay at my place." I said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh shit! I just remembered I have a big meeting on basketball teams in New York City in a week. So I'm gonna be gone about 3 days in L.A. And then I'll be back for about a day, then I'll have to go to New York for 2 weeks. I'm gonna be gone a lot this month." Troy said. "I'm sorry."

"Oh it's ok." I said sadly.

"I got to go get ready to leave." Troy said. "But I promise when all this traveling stuff is over, I'll spend all of my time with you."

"Ok." I said.

"Bye." Troy said. Troy got up and kissed me.

"Bye." I said as he left. I'm really up set. The reason Troy was moving here with me was so we could spend more time with each other. And now all of this month he's gonna be gone. I'll only be able to spend a day with him. Ahhhhhh...this stinks!

That night.

"So Troy's gonna be gone all month?" Kelsi asked when we were eating at McDonalds.

"Yeah. I mean the reason he was moving here was so we could spend time with each other and we wouldn't have to be apart any more. But that's not even happening. He's leaving like right now to go back to L.A. to get his stuff. And then on Friday he's leaving for New York City for a basketball meeting." I said depressed.

"Wow. That's sad." Kelsi said.

"Yeah. This is probably the happiest thing that's happened to me since he told me that." I said. We are eating really, really salty french fries. Kelsi laughed. Then my cell rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey!" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay? Hey girl!" I said.

"What is up?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just eating french fries with Kelsi." I explained.

"Cool. Well how are things going with you and Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Well Troy is moving in with me. Except we doing this to be together, and now Troy's going to be gone all month." I explained.

"Oooo tough. Well me and Zeke finally worked it all out." Sharpay said.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yeah. His wife is such a jerk but she agreed to let me and Zeke talk for a little. And I told him that I was ok with him being married to someone else and he didn't believe me. But I finally convinced him, and we went on a so called "date" without his wife knowing. But you know just as friends. And we talked and then he told me that his wife was pregnat with their first kid. And I told him that I was happy for him. And then once again he didn't believe me. But then he did. And we're all better now." Sharpay explained.

"Wow. Interesting." I said.

"Yeah. But we agreed to still be friends now." Sharpay said.

"Well good." I said.

"Ok well bye." Sharpay said. "I'll call you later."

"Ok. Later Sharpay." I said.

"See ya." Sharpay said.

"Was that Sharpay?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. And her and Zeke worked everything out. And now they're friends and his wife is ok with it...I think that's what she told me." I said.

"Good." Kelsi said.

"Yeah. Well I was really surprised when I found out that Zeke was married to another girl. Because in high school he like really loved Sharpay and I thought that if he was married it would be to Sharpay." I said.

"Yeah. I thought that too." Kelsi said. "But yeah. I'm though really up set since Jason wasn't there." Kelsi said.

"What? Jason was there. I saw him." I said.

"He was? I didn't see him! Oh man!" Kelsi said stomping.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I should of told you." I said.

"Oh no it's ok. I just really, really, really, really wanted to see him." Kelsi said really sadly.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok this is kind of a random question but would you rather eat cow manuare or tell Jason you hate him and never want to speak to him again?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Kelsi asked confused.

"Well I don't know. I'm just wondering." I said.

"Well I'm not answering it." Kelsi said.

"Oh come on Kelsi. It's just a fun little question." I said. Kelsi doesn't say anything for 10 seconds.

"How much manuare?" Kelsi finally asked.

"Just a little spoon full." I said.

"I'd eat the manuare." Kelsi said.

I laughed a little bit.

At my house. I started to look at a picture of me and Troy that we took at the reunion.

"Nice to see you again Troy. I'm really looking forward to spending all of my time with you." I said.

Then I shut the light off and went to bed.

**My dream...**

**At the air port.**

**"Troy!" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him once he got off the plane.**

**"Hey Gabriella!" Troy said.**

**"Gabriella? You haven't called me that in a while." I said. **

**"Yeah. I guess I haven't." Troy said.**

**"Troy. Hey." A girl said as she got off the plane. "Thanks for waiting."**

**"Yeah." Troy said looking at me with a worried face. Then my face totally changed. It went from a smile to a frown.**

**"Who is she?" I asked.**

**"I'm Brenda." Brenda said. She said as she held out a hand to shake. But I didn't shake. "Ok. Well I'm Troy's girl friend." **

**"Troy's what!" I yelled.**

**End of dream...**

I woke up breathing really hard. Then I decided to call Troy.

"Hey." Troy said knowing it was me.

"Hey. So what's going on with you?" I asked.

"Nothing...much." Troy said.

"So who have you been hanging around with?" I asked.

"Oh just some friends back here. I had to talk to the team today. And trust me that did not go well." Troy explained.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said.

"Yeah. And Rick the assistant coach is such a jerk. He was purposly trying to make me feel bad for leaving the team. He's all like, oh don't worry team, I won't leave you. And then he's like, Oh I can't believe you Troy. Leaving the team for a girl. That is so cruel." Troy explained.

"Yeah. That is pretty cruel. You sure seem like you're bugged by him, and leaving the team." I said.

"Yeah. I guess I'm not too thrilled leaving the team." Troy said. "But I don't care because I'd rather be with you."

"Ah, huh. Well you know. Why don't you just stay with the team so you won't let them down, or Rick. And so you can stay with your other girl friend." I said then hung up. Oh no! What did I just do? It was just a dream. It wasn't real. I better call him back.

"Oh my god Troy I am so so so so sorry for what I said! I had a dream that you came back from New York and you had another girl friend. I guess I was just really mad about that dream. Please forgive me." I said.

"Ok well it seems like you just don't want me to live with you. And you would rather have me live in L.A." Troy said.

"What Troy that's not what I meant! I had a dream that you had another girl friend that's it! And I went over the top." I said.

"Well you should know that I would never cheat on you! And you know I want to live with you. Instead of living in L.A. with my team." Troy said.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry. I just got scared that it would actually happen." I said.

"Ok. I believe you. And I forgive you for saying that stuff." Troy said.

"Thank you." I said. "So I guess I'll see you in about 2 days." I said.

"Uh actually I think I should just go to New York right after I'm done packing. Otherwise I'll just be flying back and forth back and forth when I don't even need to." Troy explained.

"You know Troy the reason you're moving down here is so we can spend time with each other. And now you're gonna be gone all the rest of this month." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry Gabi. I know I'm gonna be gone a lot. But I'm really looking forward to the end of this month." Troy said innocently.

"Yeah I know you are. I am too. But I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with you since the reunion." I said.

"You got to spend like 4 days with me." Troy said.

"Well. Now it's gonna be 16 days." I said then I hung up. Then I went to sleep.

**My dream continued...**

**"I'm his girl friend." Brenda said with a weird face on her.**

**"I'm Troy's girl friend!" I said.**

**"Well now you aren't. Troy said he was gonna dump you when he got back. So go ahead Troy. But I'd suggest letting her down easy." Brenda said.**

**"What?" I yelled in Troy's face.**

**"I'm sorry. But Brenda and I have so much in common. Unlike you and me. I mean you are really into getting good grades and getting straight a's. While I'm into basketball. I mean Brenda is a cheerleader for the Lakers. And I was thinking of taking your advice and being one of the Lakers." Troy explained.**

**"But you were already one of the Lakers! You were a Laker for 4 years! And we have stuff in common." I said.**

**"I'm sorry. But I love Brenda now. And there's nothing you can do that will change my mind." Troy said grabbing Brenda's hand.**

**Then Brenda does a little laugh then Troy joins in. **

**"Fine. I guess then I'll have to just keep the sports car for myself." I said in a convincing way.**

**"Sports car?" Troy said.**

**"Yeah. I wanted to get you a homecoming present." I said. Though I really didn't get him a present. I just thought that would make him come back to me then Brenda would get so mad she would leave him alone for good and he couldn't go crawling back to her.**

**"Good bye Brenda." Troy said holding his arm out so I could wrap my arm around his arm. And I did. **

**"Sucker!" I mouthed to Brenda when we walked away and I looked back at her.**

**Brenda whined and stomped. "This stinks!" **

**End of dream...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lonely:

"So I'll talk to you later then." I said talking to Sharpay on the phone in my class room.

"Ok. I'll call you tomorrow so you aren't so lonley." Sharpay said.

"Ok. Bye Sharpay." I said.

"Later Gabi." Sharpay said. Then we hung up. Then the students started piling in once the bell rang.

"Good morning class." I said.

"Morning." Callie said.

"Ok. We're gonna start out today with a book." I said.

"What? We start our day out with having music playing and partying." Johnny said.

"Nice try Johnny." I said wondering where he got that idea from. "I'm gonna read a book to you guys like I always did. Now what book do you want to hear?"

"But what happened to those other days when you let us listen to music?" Johnny asked confused.

"What I never let you do that." I said.

"Yes you did." Samantha said. But then I thought about when I still had no memory.

"Well that was probably when I didn't have any memory of anything." I said. "But tough luck. Now I do."

"Well how do you know that you didn't have a memory?" Callie asked.

"Well my friends told me." I said.

"Oh man." Johnny said.

"So I let you guys have a party in the morning?" I asked.

"Yeah." Katie said.

"Oh so you guys took advantage of me?" I said starting to understand everything.

"Uh..." Katie said.

"I can't believe I actually let you have a party." I said.

"What party? We didn't have a party." Johnny said knowing we would get in a lot of trouble if we did have a party.

"Well then I guess instead of having me read, I'm gonna have you guys read. In front of the class." I said.

"Ahhhh." They all whined.

"Ok, but I'll let you pick the book since I'm putting you through all of this torture." I said joking.

The all whined again.

"Wow, I never knew how weak you guys were." I said knowing they all thought they were tough 2nd graders.

They all had a chance to read a part of the book they read. 6 hours later and it's after school.

Jed walked in. And I noticed him from the corner of my eye.

"What do you want Mr. Tangerman?" I asked not wanting to call him by his first name.

"I want you to accept my apology." Jed said.

"Well too bad." I said looking up at him. "Cause I'm not going to."

"Oh come on. You know I was just joking around." Jed said innocently.

"You know. I really don't want to talk to you right now, so I suggest you leave." I threatened.

"You know what, fine." Jed said walking out. I looked back at him. Wait what am I doing? I'm not gonna give up and just accept his apology? No way. Then I looked back down at my work.

2 days before the day Troy comes back.

"I can't take this any more!" I said to Sharpay and Kelsi on a 3-way phone call. "It's been 2 weeks since I last saw or heard from him! He hasn't called me once."

"Well Gabi, he was in New York for meetings." Kelsi told me.

"Well they weren't going on 24-7!" I yelled getting up set.

"Calm down Gabi! He's coming back in 2 days." Sharpay explained.

"You know what. I bet my dream came true. I bet he's cheating on me, and has another girl friend." I said really getting mad. "That's it! I now consider that dream a nightmare."

"What dream? Gabi what are you talking about?" Sharpay asked confused.

"I had a dream that Troy came back from New York with another girl friend." I explained to them. "Named Brenda."

"Brenda?" Kelsi and Sharpay asked.

"That's what her name was. Brenda." I said.

"Uh, Gabi." Sharpay said worried.

"What?" I asked wondering why she was talking with a sad tone.

"Troy in his Freshman year, dated a girl named Brenda." Sharpay explained hoping I wouldn't blow up.

"What?" I screamed into the phone practically deafening Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Well it might not be the same girl. Describe her for me." Sharpay said hoping it wouldn't be the same girl.

"She had blonde hair. And she wasn't actually skinny, skinny. She was a little chubby around the waste. But she was really pretty. And yeah, please tell me that's not her." I said getting ready to scream if it was her.

"Pack your stuff. Go to the air port with Kelsi and I'll get the tickets." Sharpay said and hung up. Then I hung up and screamed. Then Kelsi hung up.

At the air port.

"Thanks for coming with me you guys." I said.

"Yeah well we love you enough to get you your man back." Sharpay said.

"But wait Sharpay. You don't live here. How could you get here so fast?" I asked confused.

"Oh I'm staying at my parents house down here." Sharpay said. "I just got here yesterday."

"Well how'd you get the tickets so fast?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh, my dad is really, really, close to the owner of the airline." Sharpay explained to us.

"Oh. Well let's go." Kelsi said as we got on the plane.

I started to feel sick after 2 hours of flying.

"Gabi what's wrong? You look a little pale." Sharpay said looking at me with a worried face.

"Well I don't feel so good." I said going into the bath room. Then I threw up. When I got back out my cell phone rang.

"Oh god it's Troy." I said looking at his picture.

"Answer it! You wanted to talk to him. Just don't tell him that we're coming." Kelsi said.

"Hi Troy!" I said picking up.

"Hey Gabi! I'm so, so, so, so, sorry I haven't called. I've been so busy." Troy explained.

"Oh I totally understand. And I'm kind of sorry for hanging up on you the other day. I thought you were mad at me for that." I said.

"Oh I just thought we got disconnected." Troy told me.

"And we did." I said trying not to have him remember what I said. "I guess we're just so far apart."

"Yeah." Troy said. "Well I was thinking about coming home today! I'm on the plane right now on my way."

Then that's when my heart started pounding. Now if I tell Troy that we were coming to spy on him, he'll think I don't trust him. And if I say that I'm home waiting for him and I'm not there, I'll be a liar. Oh no what do I say?

"Gabi? Are you still there?" I asked.

"What? Yeah I'm here. Uh Troy I'm not exactly in Albuquerque right now." I told him worried.

What? Why?" Troy asked confused.

"Because...uh...uh..." What should I say? "I'm on my way to New York."

"What? Why are you going to New York?" Troy asked confused.

"To spy on you." I said. Ok I'm giving up! I'm just gonna come right out with the truth.

"Why would you want to spy on me?" Troy asked.

"Because I had a continuation of that dream I told you about, and you had a girl friend named Brenda, and Sharpay said you used to date a girl named Brenda, and when I drescribed her to her she said that's what Brenda looked like." I said out of breath.

"What? Sharpay thought I was dating that girl?" Troy said starting to laugh. Then I made a weird face. "She was just a friend. I would never date her."

"Well that's a realif. But Are you mad about me wanting to spy?" I asked him.

"No I'm not. I understand why you would want to. It was all just a misunderstanding." Troy told me. Then I really started to calm down. I mean Troy is coming back early to see me. And he never even dated Brenda.

"Ok well I'll see you back at home then." I said.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Except I won't be back until late tonight, obviously." I said laughing a little.

"Yeah. Bye." Troy said.

"Bye." I said. Then we hung up.

"What's up?" Sharpay asked.

"Well Troy is on his way back to Albuquerque. And I told him the whole story, and he said that he wasn't dating her. They were just friends." I said hitting Sharpay in the head.

"Hey, she said they were dating." Sharpay told me.

"Well Troy said they weren't." I said realived.

"So Troy left early?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. And now I know that he really was busy and he really did want to see me." I explained to them.

"Yeah well good." Kelsi said.

When we got in New York we just decided to do some shopping. But then we realized that we didn't bring any money. So we wouln't of been able to stay anywhere. Unless we stayed with Troy. Then we flew back to Albuquerque. And then I went back to my house and Troy was there.

"Hey Troy!" I yelled as I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Gabi!" He yelled giving me a kiss. I really missed doing that.

"So when did you get here?" I asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Oh around 5:00." Troy said. I had gotten back around 1:00 am.

"Oh. Well I'll say this. I am exhausted." I said yawning. "Good night."

Then I kissed him.

"Uh Gabi?" Troy said before I could get far.

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Troy asked.

"Anywhere you want?" I said winking at him. Then Troy followed me into my bed room and we went to bed.

The next morning. Troy woke up but I didn't.

**Troy's POV:**

She is so beautiful. I love her black, curly hair. It's so pretty. And her brown eyes. Wow. She's really pretty when she's sleeping. I don't know how I could of ever left her. I mean I hope I didn't break her heart. But if I did it's not broken any more. Cause otherwise, why would she let me sleep with her? Then she woke up...

"Hey." Gabriella said.

"Morning." I said staring at her.

"What?" Gabriella asked looking at me with a weird face. "Is my make-up like all messed up? Cause I didn't take it off last night cause I was so tired."

"No. You're make-up's fine. It's beautiful." I said. Gabriella laughed a little bit.

"Thanks." Gabriella said. "You know I'm really glad you came back early. I really thought that you didn't want to talk to me. Or even be with me cause you we're gone so long."

"No. I could never not want to talk or hang out with you." I said.

"I guess that's part of the reason I wanted to go to New York to "spy" on you. Well and for the fact that I had that dream, and the whole Brenda thing." Gabriella said smiling. I love her smile.

"Yeah. Well I didn't go out with Brenda, ever." I said.

"Well actually Sharpay said that Brenda told her that you two were dating." Gabriella said.

"What? That little..." I said.

"Yeah well at least I know that you weren't cheating on me in New York." Gabriella said.

"Yeah. I would never do that." I said.

"Well guess what. My birthday's in 3 days." Gabriella said.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Well happy early birthday." I said.

"Thanks." Gabriella said then we kissed.

"Well let's get up." I said.

"Ok." Gabriella said. We got up and got dressed.

"So do you want to go out for breakfast?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure. I don't have work today." I said.

We went to IHOP. (Internation House Of Pancakes)

"So what can I get you two?" Susie the waiter asked us.

"Uh, I'll have the 2 pancakes with a side of bacon." Gabriella said.

"Ok. And you?" Susie asked me.

"Uh...I'll have the waffles with toast." I said.

"Ok. And what to drink?" Susie asked.

"I'll have orange juice." Gabriella said.

"Yeah. I'll have orange juice too." I said.

"Ok." Susie said then left our table.

"Why are you getting waffles at a pancake house?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not in the mood for pancakes." I explained to her. Gabriella laughed a little bit.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that Sharpay?" I asked when I spotted Sharpay walking in the resteraunt. Gabriella turned around and saw her too.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled to her.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay said when she walked over to our table.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm meeting Ryan here for breakfast." Sharpay explained.

"Ryan? Was he at the reunion? I didn't see him." I said.

"No he wasn't. He has a wife and kids now. And one of his kids were sick." Sharpay told us.

"Oh there he is." Sharpay said motioning to him. "We don't get to spend a lot of time together."

Sharpay and Ryan, not being able to spend a lot of time together. In high school they were unseperable. Ryan walked over to us.

"Gabriella? Troy?" Ryan asked noticing us.

"Hey." Me and Gabriella said at the same time. Ryan hugged Gabriella and we just smashed fists.

"Wow, it's a surprise to see you guys here...together." Ryan said.

"Yeah well I have always lived here and Troy moved in with me. It's surprising to see you too here." Gabriella said.

"Yeah well me and my family live here." Ryan said.

"Yeah Sharpay did say you were married and had a kid." I said.

"Yeah. I actually have 7 kids." Ryan said.

"7!" Me and Gabriella said speechless.

"Yeah. Except 4 of them are adopted." Ryan explained.

"Wow." I said.

**Sharpay's POV:**

Man, Troy is just as hott as he was in high school. I wonder if he'll dump Gabi ever? I doubt he will cause they really love each other. But that doesn't mean I can't think he's hott. Cause he is. I wonder what he thinks of me. I hope he feels the same way about me that I do of him.

**Ryan's POV:**

You know Gabriella has grown into a very beautiful women. She looks really nice today. Too bad she's with Troy. But if she's wasn't with Troy, and I wasn't married I would definitly go for her. I wonder how I could possibly kill Troy and make it look like an accident. Wow she's really beautiful.

**Gabriella's POV: **

Why is Ryan looking at me like that? Is my make-up still messed up? Oh Troy...

**Troy's POV:**

Why is Sharpay looking at me like that? Does she still have a thing for me? I hope she doesn't do anything to Gabriella. Well she wouldn't I mean they're best friends. I love you Gabi.

**Gabriella's POV:**

"Ok, so nice seeing you again Ryan." I said.

"Yeah nice seeing you again too beautiful." Ryan said.

"What?" I asked. Did he just call me beautiful?

"I didn't mean that." Ryan cried covering his mouth. Troy was looking at Ryan with a weird face.

"Good bye." Ryan said realizing Troy and the way he was looking at him. Then Ryan walked away to his and Sharpay's table.

"Well I'll talk to you guys later." Sharpay said.

"Later." Troy said.

"Bye." I said. Sharpay walked away over to their table.

"I cannot believe Ryan!" Troy said. Troy's face started turning red.

"Calm down Troy. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." I said when Susie set our food on our table.

"Here you go." Susie said.

"Thank you." I said. Then she walked away.

"Well how could he not mean anything by it. I mean you are beautiful. And did you see the way he was staring at you? And the way he gave you a hug when he came over here?" Troy asked getting furious.

"Oh come on Troy. Ryan is a nice guy. He couldn't like me. Don't worry." I explained. "And even if he does, nothing will happen. I promise."

"Ah huh." Troy looked over at Ryan who was laughing with Sharpay. Then he saw Ryan look over at him. Then Ryan quickly turned his head. Then Troy put a mad face on.

"Troy. Hello. Don't pay attention to the boy over at that table." I said snapping in his face. "Pay attention to the girl in front of you."

"Sorry." Troy said.

"You were looking over at Ryan weren't you?" I asked hoping he wasn't staring at Sharpay.

"What? Yes of corse I was. I'm just up set. I was not staring at Sharpay." Troy told me.

"Good." I said. We ate our food and then we went back to the house.

"So what do you want to do?" Troy asked me.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Well do you want to watch a movie?" Troy asked.

"Sure. But I don't have very good movies." I said.

"Well then do you want to go to a movie?" Troy asked.

"Sure but what movie?" I asked.

"I don't know. Let's look in the paper to see what movies are out." Troy said. We looked in the paper and we decided to go to the movie "When a stranger calls". I'm glad we're going to a scary movie. Cause then we can get closer. Even though I've already seen this movie, I really want to go to it with Troy. We get our popcorn, candy, and pop. And then we sit down in the movie theater. Then the movie starts.

**Some of the movie lines:**

**Jill: Hello...**

**Stranger: (all he does is breathe hard into the phone).**

**Jill: Madrakas residents... (He doesn't answer so she just hung up)**

**45 minutes later...**

**The phone rings...**

**Jill: Hello...**

**Stranger: Have you checked the children?**

**(Jill Hangs up and goes up stairs and checks on the children. But they're still in their beds sleeping.)**

**Then when she gets back down stairs the phone rings again...**

**Jill: Hello?**

**Stanger: How are the children? **

**(Then Jill starts freaking out and hangs up. Now she knows he can see her and is watching her).**

**Then she calls the police and tells them that he can see her and she has to try to keep him on the line for at least 60 seconds so they can track the call down and see where it's coming from...**

**20 minutes later...**

**The phone rings again...**

**Jill: Hello...**

**(But all she hears is deep breathing).**

**Then she goes up stairs into the guest bed room. And by now she had kept him on the phone for over 1 minute and hangs up after he says that he wants her blood all over her. Then she hears the shower running so she thinks it Rosa the maid. And that makes her feel safe. But when she walks into the bathroom Rosa is no where to be found. Then the police call...**

**Jill: Stop calling me! You je... (then the police guy interupts her)**

**The police man: Jill! We traced the call! It's coming from inside the house...**

**Then when she turns around she sees her friend lying on the floor dead... the she drops the phone...**

**Then she starts panicking...**

**20 minutes later... the movie ends...**

"Yeah that was a really good movie." I said standing up.

"Yeah. It wasn't that scary though." Troy said.

"I know. I wasn't scared at all." I told him even though I was squeezing his hand pretty much through the whole movie.

"Yeah well let's go." Troy said as we left the theater room.

In the car.

"So now what?" I asked when we got in.

"Well we could..." Troy said then I started breathing deeply. And I started to get dizzy.

"Gabi? Gabi? What's wrong?" Troy asked looking at me with a worried face. Then I just totally passed out.

Troy calls 9-1-1.

In the hospital.

Sharpay and Kelsi run up to Troy in the lobby.

"What happened? Is she ok Troy?" Sharpay asked worried.

"Well we went to a movie and then after it she passed out in the car." Troy said looking into the window that went into her room.

"Oh." Kelsi said looking in the window.

"Can we go in and see her?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. I was just in there." Troy said. Then we all ran into her room.

Then the doctor walked in the room.

"What's wrong with her doc?" Troy asked.

"Well we took some tests and..." The doctor said. "Uh well you can only hear this from me if you're family."

"Well none of us is family." Kelsi said.

"Well do boy friends count?" Troy asked.

"I guess so." The doctor said.

"Oh do bestest friends count?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I think that'd be ok. But only those two people besides family." The doctor said.

"Ok." Sharpay and Troy said. But Kelsi walked out.

"Kelsi? What are you doing?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm not Gabriella's bestest friend." Kelsi said sitting down.

"Oh come on Kels. Yes you are...Well actually you'd probably only be her best friend. But come on. Gabriella is like our sister." Sharpay said.

"Well she is to you. And you are to her. And she is to me too. But I'm not to her." Kelsi said sadly.

"Fine. If you don't want to see hear what's wrong with one of your best friends go ahead." Sharpay said and then walked back into the room.

"I hate it when she does this to me." Kelsi said then walked into the room.

"Ok well the thing that is wrong with Gabriella is that she's pregnat." The doctor said.

"Really?" Troy and Sharpay asked.

"No." The doctor said. "But she might have cancer. We don't know for sure, but there is a slight chance she does."

"She has cancer?" Kelsi yelled.

"She _might_ have cancer." Sharpay corrected.

"How?" Troy yelled.

"Well we found a little something in her blood that may lead to cancer. Or it may cause her to die." The doctor said.

"Die?" Troy, Sharpay, and Kelsi yell.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. Then he walked out of the room. I start to wake up from the noise.

"Gabi?" Troy and Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." I said but things were really blurry. Troy grabbed my hand.

"Did we wake you?" Troy asked.

"No..." I said. "Yes you did."

"Sorry." Sharpay said.

"It's ok. I'm glad you did." I said. Then me and Troy kissed.

"I sure wish I could of done that with Jason." Kelsi said.

"Well didn't you? I mean he was at the reunion." Troy exlplained.

"Well I coulnd't find him." Kelsi said sadly.

"Oh. Well he was looking for you too." Troy said.

"He was?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. He was." Troy said.

"You see. Jason still remembers you." I said smiling.

"Good." Kelsi said.

"I really hope you don't have cancer, or die." Sharpay said. But then Kelsi hits her in the head.

"What?" I asked getting scared.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Sharpay said innocently.

"I might have cancer? I might die?" I cried.

"Well..." Troy said holding my hand tighter.

"So Troy do you have Jason's number?" Kelsi asekd.

"Uh no." Troy said.

"Don't try to change the subject. I know what you said." I said. "I can't believe this!"

"I'm sorry." Sharpay said.

The doctor walks in. "We have good news for you guys." The doctor said.

"What?" We all said looking at him.

"Gabriella does not have cancer. And she isn't gonna die." The doctor said.

"That's great!" They said realived.

"You guys...Gabriella's pregnat." The doctor said happily.

**(Troy and Gabriella did you know what. But I just didn't tell you).**

"What?" I yelled getting up.

"Yeah. We found a baby in the x-ray we took of you." The doctor. Troy and I kissed.

"You're definetly the father." I said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah. I mean I was the last one who..." Troy said then realized that it wasn't just them in the room. "Well yeah. I am the father."

"Congradulations!" Sharpay and Kelsi said then the doctor walked out of the room. Then they both hugged each of us. Then me and Troy kiss again.

"Oh yeah. And you're free to go." The doctor said.

"Oh too bad I don't get to be here for when the baby comes. I don't get to help decorate with the baby's room. I don't get to babysit the baby. I don't get to do anything. Unless I move down here." Sharpay said.

"Yes please. I'm gonna need a lot of help with this baby and everything." I said.

"You can live in our guest house." Troy said.

"You guys have a guest house?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah we do." I said.

"Great!" Sharpay yelled excitedly.

"And tomorrow's Gabriella's birthday." Troy said.

"Really?" Sharpay and Kelsi said.

"Yeah it is." I said.

We left the hospital.

At me and Troy's house.

"Well I'm really tired. I'm gonna go take a nap." I said but first I gave Troy a kiss then I went to our room.

"So I was thinking about throwing Gabi a surprise birthday party." Troy said.

"How are we gonna throw her a party in less then 24 hours?" Kelsi asked.

"Palese! That is easy! One time I threw a party for my cousin in less than 2 hours." Sharpay explained.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay said. "Though by the time she saw what I did, she had already been partying at my uncle's club. He threw a party for her there. So I guess the party was as big of a hitt as it was at the club."

"Oh. Well we can do this then." Troy said. "Ok let's go start off with getting some decorations. How about Kelsi you go and get some party decorations. Sharpay you can get invitaions. And then address them to everyone you know that Gabriella knows too. And I'll go order the cake."

"Ok." Sharpay and Kelsi said.

In the bakery.

"Ok so I want the design of a music note on it. And I want the number 28 in big pink letters on it. And I want it to say Happy Birthday Gabriella!" Troy explained. "Ok?"

"Got it." Stephanie said.

"Ok." Troy said.

The Dollar store.

"Ok so do you have any invitations that say Happy Birthday Gabriella Montez?" Sharpay asked the employee. The employee looks at her with a face that says 'We don't have personilized invitations'.

"Ok...Happy birthday...happy birthday..." Kelsi said browsing. "Oh here. Happy Birthday!"

Kelsi found a big long sign that said Happy Birthday on it in big letters.

"Perfect." Kelsi said.

2 hours later back at the house.

"Ok Gabi is going to be waking up any minute. She's already been sleeping for 2 hours straight." Troy said quietly.

"Yeah. Well what time is the party?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh...I was thinking around 2:00." Troy said.

"Ok. So I think just so she doesn't see the invites I'll just make them out at my house." Sharpay said.

"Yeah that's good thinking." Troy said.

"Thank you." Sharpay said smiling proudly.

"Well how are we going to get the decorations up? At her house? Where she will be present?" Kelsi asked with a wondering mood.

"Well I know just the way to get her out of the house." Troy said.

1 hour later.

"You want me to fly to Miami and get Taylor over here?" I asked confused. Troy just nodded his head. "Why?"

"Well because, you haven't seen her in a while. And I just thought it would be fun for you and her to be able to spend some time together." Troy said.

"Well why do I have to bring her over here? I could just stay in Miami." I asked confused.

"Well because I still want to be able to spend time with you a lot." Troy said. Then I looked at him with a weird face.

"I don't know Troy. I mean I could just call her." I said.

"I know but I want you to be able to go shopping with her and do stuff with her." Troy explained.

"Ah huh. Well then I guess if it means that much to you. I'll go to Miami and then drag Taylor back here." I said still confused. Why is Troy all of a sudden wanting me to hang out with Taylor so much? What's going on? He has a secret that I don't know about I can tell. But I'm going to find out what he's hiding. Oh I'm gonna.

"Thank you." Troy said. "Now I already got the ticket for you. So you leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I yelled.

"Yes. I want you to be here for your birthday. I want to spend it with you." Troy said. Then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. I guess I'll go to Miami and drag one of my best friends down here...tomorrow." I said. "Even though I just found out today."

"Exactly." Troy said. Then we hugged and he left.

"Well where are you going?" I asked stopping him from walking out the door.

"Oh I'm going to Sharpay's house to talk to her about something." Troy said walking outside. But I ran after him.

"Why are you going to _Sharpay's _house?" I asked in a mad voice.

"Relax. It's just about a present we got you for your birthday. You're gonna love it." Troy said then kissed me and got into his car and drove off.

"Yeah right." I said sadly and walked back into the house.

The next day.

"Ok so I'm leaving for Miami now. Bye Troy." I said. Then we kissed for about a minute.

"Bye." Troy said. "So you're coming back tomorrow."

"Right." I said smiling.

"Bye Gabi." Troy said then we kissed again. Then I left for the air port. Troy called Sharpay and Kelsi to come over right away.

"Ok so did you send out the invitations?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"Yep. I sent one out to everyone." Sharpay explained. "I sent one out to everyone of her old scholastic decatholon team, Zeke, Chad, Jason."

"Yeah. I get it. You sent one out to a lot of people." Troy said stopping her.

"Jason? You sent one to Jason?" Kelsi asked feeling happy inside.

"Yeah." Sharpay said knowing she was all happy now.

"Yes!" Kelsi exclaimed. Troy and Sharpay laughed a little bit.

"Ok let's start getting set up." Troy said getting some decoratioins out of the 2 bags of them Kelsi got yesterday.

"Ok." Kelsi said helping.

The next day. Gabriella's birthday. The guests start arriving.

"Ok. Gabriella and Taylor are gonna be here around 2:10. So we need everyone here by then." Troy said rushing around letting people in and greeting people.

"Hi." Sharpay said walking in.

"Oh hey Sharpay." Troy said. "Thanks for being here early to help with the last minute decorations."

"I'm sorry. I had a lunch date with Zeke." Sharpay said.

"It's ok." Troy said joking.

"You had a lunch _date _with Zeke?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah. His wife is out of town." Sharpay said smiling.

"Well hopefully his wife doesn't find out." Troy said.

"Yeah. It's not like he's cheating. We're just friends. We're not dating or anything." Sharpay said.

"Well good." Kelsi said.

"Uh Kelsi..." Sharpay said spotting Jason talking to someone.

"What?" Kelsi asked. Then her mouth dropped when she saw Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Happy Birthday Gabriella!

"Oh my god! Hide me!" Kelsi said hiding behind Sharpay.

"Yo Jason! Come here." Sharpay yelled. Jason looked over to them. And noticed Kelsi behind Sharpay. So Kelsi comes out from behind her so she wouldn't look like an idiot.

"Hi Jason." Kelsi said.

"Hey Kelsi." Jason said then pulled her into a hug.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Troy and Sharpay both said.

"Oh look. There's Chad. I hope he doesn't ignore Tay through the whole party. I want people to interact with each other." Sharpay said sadly.

"Ok. So I'm gonna go check to make sure everyone parked their cars behind the guest house." Troy said.

"Oh I saw that they did when I came in." Sharpay said.

"Ok good." Troy said looking out the window. "Oh Gabriella's here."

"Everyone! Be quiet! The birthday girl is here!" Sharpay yelled.

Troy turned off the lights once everyone went quiet.

4...3...2...1...! Gabriella walked into the house.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh my god!" Iyelled.

"Happy Birthday!" Troy, Sharpay, and Kelsi yelled.

"Thanks guys!" I said. Then I kissed Troy and hugged as many people as possible. Then Taylor walked in.

"Oh my god..." Taylor said speechless. "What's going on here?"

"We're throwing Gabi a birthday party." Sharpay said.

"Oh hey Sharpay." Taylor said then they hugged.

"Wait a minute. Is this why you wanted me to go to Miami to get Taylor? So you could get ready for the party without me knowing. And so Taylor would still be here for the party?" Gabriella said starting to get the idea.

"Wow she's good." Sharpay said. Then Kelsi, Troy, and Jason laughed.

"Happy Birthday Gabi." Taylor said.

"Thanks." I said.

"I forgot that your birthday was today." Taylor said guilty.

"It's ok." I said understanding.

"Hey Zeke." Sharpay said.

"Hi Sharpay." Zeke said smiling. Then Troy wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Gabi!" Mrs. Montez said walking up to them.

"Mom!" I yelled hugging her.

"You gave her an invitation?" Troy asked.

"Well duh. I couldn't of not invite her mother." Sharpay said smiling at them. That didn't make sense.

"Sweetie. I would like you to meet someone." Mrs. Montez said. A man was standing next to her.

"Oh hi." I said shaking his hand. "Are you one of my mom's friends?"

"Well sort of." Mrs. Montez said.

"Do you work together?" I asked. Troy and everyone else started to get an idea of who he was, and how they know each other.

"Gabriella. Me and this guy, who's name happens to be Josh are married." Mrs. Montez said. Everybody's faces dropped.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "You got married without me being there?"

"Sort of." Mrs. Montez said guilty.

"Gabi." Troy said trying to calm me down.

"No Troy." I yelled. Troy stepped back.

"Look Gabi you don't understand." Josh said.

"No don't call me Gabi! You don't even know me!" I yelled.

"Gabriella." Mrs. Montez said sternly.

"I can't believe you mom." I said. "You went and got married without your own daughter being there. My mom and Josh looked at each other with a worried face saying 'Should we tell her?'

"Actually daugh_ters._" Mrs. Montez said.

"What? Mom I'm an only child. Unless he has his own daughter." I said getting furious.

"Well..." Mrs. Montez studdered.

"What your mother is trying to say to you is..." Josh said. Everyone put their eyes on us.

"No Josh. I'm the one who needs to tell her this." Mrs. Montez says.

"Tell me what?" I asked getting worried. "Wait a minute...don't tell me. You're pregnat?"

"What? No I am not pregnat." Mrs. Montez said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Gabriella... Josh... is you're father...and _do _have a sister." Mrs. Montez explained.

"Yeah I know that. You just got married without me there. And I understand Josh having his own daughter." I said confused. "Why did you need to tell me that twice? And make the second time more dramatic?"

"No you don't get it. Josh is your actual father. He is your father by blood. We we're married and had you. And we also had another daughter named Caitlyn." Mrs. Montez said hoping she wouldn't burst.

"What?" I asked. I looked at Josh. Then I looked back at my mom. Then I looked at Troy. Then I ran into my room. And unfortunatly my mom followed me.

"Wow. I can't believe you guys didn't tell her this." Sharpay said. Then we started closing in on Josh.

"Well..." Josh studdered.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Troy asked Josh.

"Because we didn't want her to hate us." Josh said.

"Well how do you think she feels now? I mean you told her on her birthday." Sharpay said. "How pathetic is that!"

"It's her birthday?" Josh asked.

"You don't even know her birthday?" Troy yelled. "Now that's just wrong."

In my room.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." I yelled at my mom.

"We were going to tell you when you were 8 years old." Mrs. Montez explained.

"Then why didn't you when I was 8?" I asked.

"Because we were scared." Mrs. Montez. "We were scared that you were gonna hate us."

"Well how do you think I feel now?" I asked. Then I ran out of the room.

"Gabi!" Mrs. Montez yelled. "Oh forget it."

Back down stairs.

"So what did you say?" Troy asked.

"You know what I don't want to talk about it." I said. "It's my birthday. And I'm having a party. Now let's enjoy it. Come on let's go dance."

We go and dance to a few songs. Then we go and sit down at a table.

"Ok so your mom said you have a sister." Sharpay said.

"Yeah. And she told me that they had her when I was 24 without telling me." I said up set.

**(She really did tell her I just didn't tell you)**

"Wow. Harsh." Sharpay said.

"But look on the bright side. You have a little sister. I mean...hey. That's awesome." Troy said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah. I bet I won't even get to meet her ever." I said sadly.

"Well then who's that girl your mom's holding?" Troy asked looking over to my mom and Caitlyn.

"Oh my gosh." I said looking at how adorable Caitlyn is. Then my mom walked over here.

"Caitlyn. This is your big sister Gabriella." Mrs. Montez said pointing to me.

"Hi." Caitlyn said.

"Hi." I said.

"Yeah. Well Gabi, this is Caitlyn. You're little sister." Mrs. Montez said.

"Yeah. The little sister that I never knew, cause my parents didn't tell me that they went off and had a child." I said still mad.

"I'm sorry Gabi. But at least spend some time with Caitlyn." Mrs. Montez said. "Ok?"

"Ok." I said smiling. Then my mom handed me Caitlyn.

"Hello again." I said.

"Hi." Caitlyn said shyley.

"Ohhhhhhh. She's so cute." Sharpay said adoring her.

"Yeah. She is adorable." Troy said.

"Ok Caitlyn, this is Troy, and Sharpay." I said looking at them.

"Hi." Troy and Sharpay both said.

"Hi." Caitlyn said waving a little wave.

"Well today is my birthday." I explained to her.

"What's that?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well I was born exactly 28 years ago." I explained.

"Wow. That's old." Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Well it's older than you." I said.

Troy and Sharpay laughed.

"Hey guys." Taylor said when she walked over to our table.

"Hey Tay." Me and Sharpay said. Troy was a little mad at Taylor for leaving Chad.

"Who's this little girl?" Taylor asked noticing Caitlyn.

"This i..." I said but Taylor interupted.

"No way! You had kid? Without telling me..." Taylor yelled then it was a madness voice.

"I didn't have a kid...yet. I'm pregnat. And this is my little sister Caitlyn." I explained to her.

"What?" Taylor said speechless.

"This is Caitlyn. Caitlyn this is Taylor." I said laughing at how Taylor was reacting.

"Since when have you had a sister?" Taylor asked.

"Well I didn't know about her until today, when my mom came with her." I said still mad at her for that.

"Hi." Caitlyn said sweetly.

"Oh I'm sorry. Hi Caitlyn." Taylor said smiling. "Now. Back to the subject. You didn't know about your own sister?"

"No. My mom and dad kept her from me for 4 whole years." I explained.

"What, wait a minute. Your mom and _dad?" _Taylor asked confused.

"Oh yeah. And my mom told me that my dad was still alive and I met him today. For the first time." I explained sternly.

"Wow. That's a little odd..." Taylor said. "So how old are you Caitlyn?"

"4." Caitlyn said.

"Well Tay aren't you gonna go talk to Chad?" Sharpay asked.

"Who?" Taylor asked annoyed.

"Chad. You know you want to talk to him." Sharpay said.

"No Sharpay. I don't want to talk to him if he doesn't want to talk to me." Taylor said. "And plus he's been ignoring me since the reunion."

"Oh come on Taylor! I can't take the sadness any more! You need to talk to Chad and make him understand that you have moved on. But just don't let him down hard. Tell him you still want to be friends. Do anything to stop the madness." Sharpay whined.

"You know Sharpay's right. You should talk to Chad about this. You're the one who broke his heart. So he's mad. _You _need to talk to him." I said.

"Yeah. But don't let him down hard. Chad is my best friend. And I don't want his old girl friend to dump on him like he's a very old basketball that is flat with a hole." Troy explained.

"Who's Chad?" Caitlyn asked.

"No one." I said. "Just please talk to him?"

Taylor just sat there for a few seconds.

"Fine! I'll talk to him." Taylor said then got up and went looking for Chad.

10 minutes later.

"Attention! Attention everyone! Attention!" Sharpay yelled into the mike. Everyone put their eyes on her. "Ok. Everyone here hopefully knows it's Gabriella's birthday. So Gabriella? Gabriella can you come up here?"

I walked onto the stage.

"Hi." I said into the mike.

"Ok well Gabriella...do you remember in high school when you and Troy Bolton starred in our school's winter musical?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes." I said wondering why she was asking me a question from 12 years ago.

"Well do you remember the song you and Troy sang at the callbacks?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes. It was Breaking Free." I explained.

"Well do you remember how it goes? Cause I was thinking of..." Sharpay said but then I interupted.

"Oh no Sharpay. I'm not singing." I told her sternly. Then I covered the mike. "What are you doing? I'm not gonna sing in front of all these people."

"Oh come on Gabi. You sang in front of more people than this in high school and you were fine." Sharpay said. Then I looked at her with a weird face. "Once you got going."

"Well I'm _not_ going to sing in front of all of these people." I said.

"Oh come on." Sharpay said. Then motioned for Troy to come up to the stage. And he did.

"Troy please tell her that you don't want to sing up here with me." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I think that's a great idea." Troy said grabbing a mike.

"Great!" Sharpay said. "I'll start the music."

"What? No." I said but then Sharpay had started the music.

_We're soarin_

_Flyin_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're tryin_

_So we're breakin free_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Creating space between us_

_Til we're seperate hearts_

_Watch your faith_

_It gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_We're breakin free_

_We're soarin_

_Flyin _

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're tryin_

_Yeah we're breakin free_

_We're runnin_

_Climbin_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're tryin _

_Yeah we're breakin free_

_We're breakin free Ooo yeah_

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_This is truth this is fate_

_And together _

_We see it coming_

_More than you _

_More than me_

_Not a want_

_But a need_

_Both of us breakin free_

_We're soarin_

_flyin_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're tryin_

_Yeah we're breakin free_

_We're runnin_

_Climbin_

_To get to the place to be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breakin free_

_Oh we're breakin free_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we..._

_Are..._

Everyone starts cheering loudly. Me and Troy hug and kiss.

"Thanks for doing that with me." I said as we broke apart.

"No problem." Troy said. Then we walked off the stage.

"You guys that was great!" Sharpay and Taylor said giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I said.

"That was really good Gabriella." Caitlyn said walking up to me.

"Thanks Caitlyn." I said then I picked her up. Then Caitlyn hugged me.

"Ahhhhh." I said then I hugged her back.

"Ahhhhh, that's so sweet." Taylor said.

"Gabi. That was great." My mom said running over to me and giving me a hug. "You did great. And so did you Troy."

"Thanks." Troy said.

**Troy's POV:**

Ok I have the ring. I got the love. And I got the perfect spot to ask her it. I think I've decided what I want to do. I want to marry Gabriella. Because I love her more than anyone in the world. Ok.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

I hope Gabriella likes me. I mean I really like her, and even though she doesn't know me and I don't know her, I still hope we can be the kind of sisters that are best friends.

**Gabriella's POV: **

"Yeah. That was awesome." Josh complimented.

"Thanks Josh." I said. I don't know if I should call him dad yet.

"Oh you can call me dad." Josh said.

"Ah huh." I said. Then I walked away. Then my mom looked at me with a annoyed face.

"Ok Sharpay. I need you're help." Troy said.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm gonna ask Gabi to marry me tonight. And I need to find the perfect way." Troy explained to her.

"You're what?" Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor yelled. Taylor and Kelsi were eavesdropping.

"Ok. Well I guess I need all of you're help. I need you guys to help me find a way to ask Gabriella to marry me." Troy explained again.

"Wait. Hold that thought." Sharpay said. Then she grabbed Caitlyn. "I think Caitlyn here has the right to help you decide her sister's proposal."

"Good thinking." Troy said.

"What?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"Where do you think Troy should ask your sister to marry him?" Sharpay asked.

"Huh?" Caitlyn asked confused.

"Well Caitlyn. I want to ask your sister to marry me." Troy explained slowly.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked.

"Cause I love her." Troy laughed.

"Ewe gross...but I'll help." Caitlyn said.

"What's so gross about love?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know." Caitlyn giggled cause Sharpay tickled her.

"Well why don't you ask her on stage?" Taylor suggested.

"Well that's a good idea Taylor...but she didn't even want to go sing up there. I don't think she'd want to be proposed to up there." Troy explained.

"Oh come on that's a perfect idea Troy." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." Caitlyn agreed.

"It is a really good idea. And Gabriella won't be embarrassed. Trust me." Kelsi said.

"Fine." Troy finally agreed.

"I'll go find her." Sharpay said.

"Ok I'll be up on stage." Troy said leaving up to the stage while Sharpay and Caitlyn went looking for me. Then they found me.

"Gabriella!" Caitlyn yelled when she saw me.

"Yeah Caitlyn?" I asked.

"Troy wants you up on stage now." Sharpay said pushing me up there.

"No! I'm not singing another song!" I yelled stopping.

"You aren't singing another song. He just wants you up there." Sharpay said then she pushed me onto the stage.

"Hey Troy." I said.

"Oh hey." Troy said.

"Sharpay! Come here!" Troy demanded. Sharpay came up on stage.

"Yeah Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I need you to quiet these people down." Troy explained.

"It'll be my pleasure." Sharpay said then faced everyone. "Everybody quiet!"

Everyone goes quiet.

"Thank you." Sharpay said then left the stage.

"Ok I would like to make an announcement." Troy said. What is he up to? "Ok well I would like to first thank you all for coming to celebrate Gabriella's birthday. And I would like to thank Gabriella for going to Miami to visit her friend Taylor so we could get set up for her surprise party without her knowing."

I laughed a little about the fact that I actually fell for that.

"And now for the final thing." Troy said then turned to me. Then knelt down. And took out a ring. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

Then I started to tear.

"Yes." I said. Then we hugged and kissed and everyone started cheering.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Our new life:

Taylor and Kelsi came up and hugged me. Then Sharpay came up with Caitlyn and hugged me. And so did Caitlyn.

"Nice Troy." Sharpay complimented.

"Thanks." Troy said. Then he started staring at me and smiling at how I was reacting with Caitlyn.

"Hey Caitlyn guess what." I said. I think I'm gonna tell her about my baby.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"I never told you this but I'm gonna have a baby, so that means you're gonna be an aunt." I explained.

"What's that?" Caitlyn wondered.

"Well I'm your sister and I'm having a baby so that means my child is going to be your neice or nephew." I explained even though I could tell she had no clue what that meant.

"Cool." Caitlyn said.

"Am I wrong? Or did I just hear you say you're pregnat?" My mom said coming up on the stage.

"Uh...well, mom. Actually I am pregnat." I said hoping she wouldn't be mad. At first she didn't say anything for like 10 seconds.

"Well congradulations!" She said then hugged me and Troy.

"Thanks." I said. Thank god she wasn't mad.

"And I'm gonna be an aunt." Caitlyn said proudly.

"Yes you are." My mom said then took Caitlyn away from me.

"Well you have an appointment tomorrow." Troy told me.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah. The doc called and said that you're due for a check up on the baby." Troy explained. I wish Troy told me about things like this.

"Well ok." I said smiling a fake smile.

4 months later...

I am now 5 months pregnat, and pretty huge if you ask me.

"Oh...I am SO hungry." I said when I woke up.

"Ahh...early morning feasts again?" Troy asked annoyed.

"Troy! Your baby is hungry." I said rubbing my tummy.

"More like starving." Troy said joking. Troy looked at the clock and it was only 4:30.

"Ok. Well I'll be down stairs. Come and join me Troy. Don't be lazy." I said pulling the covers off of him.

"Ok." Troy said. Then he got up and waited for me to get out of the room, then he laid back down and went to sleep. And I went and stuffed myself. Then around 6:00 Troy came down.

"Hey Troy. You finally come down." I said kissing him.

"Yeah well I just took a really, really, really, long shower." Troy said even though he knew I wouldn't fall for it.

"Ah huh." I said. And he was right.

"Morning." Sharpay said coming in from the guest house.

"Morning." I said stuffing my mouth full of waffles.

"Morning feasts again." Sharpay said laughing at me.

"Yeah. It's been going on since 4:30 this morning." Troy said laughing along with Sharpay.

"Hey! You try being pregnat." I said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. It's just natural for a women to stuff her face with waffles, for like hours, and hours." Troy joked.

3 hours later...

Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke came knocking on the door. Taylor, Chad and Zeke are moving down here to help with the baby. And they're staying here. And Taylor's husband agreed to it. And so did Zeke's wife, after Zeke begging for hours.

"Hey guys." I said as Troy let them in.

"Hey." They all said.

"Hi Zeke." Sharpay said smiling.

"Hey." Zeke said.

"Ok so I was thinking of going swimming." Sharpay said.

"Ok we can just go in our pool." I said.

"That's what I meant." Sharpay said.

"Well I can't go swimming." I said.

"Well you can sun tan." Taylor said.

"Or eat." Troy joked.

Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Zeke laughed.

"Ha, ha." I said, then I grabbed an apple.

Outside.

Troy and the rest of the guys are playing basketball. While me and Sharpay are suntanning. And Kelsi and Taylor are swimming. Then Taylor splashed me and Sharpay.

"Taylor!" Me and Sharpay yelled getting all wet.

"Sorry. I just had to." Taylor said laughing with Kelsi. Then they splashed the boys.

"Now that felt good." Troy and Chad said. Sharpay is reading a magazine while I'm reading a baby names book.

"Oh that's a cute name. Tiarra." I said.

"Ahhhh..." Sharpay mumbled. I could tell she didn't like it that much. And that made me think.

"Oh how about this one? Sadie?" I asked for Sharpay's advice.

"Ah, it's cute but...to ordinary." Sharpay said.

"Yeah I guess your right." I said.

"Try some boy names. You've only been looking at girl names." Sharpay said.

"Ok. How about...Sam?" I asked.

"Sam? That's too I don't know...I say no to that name. But again it's your baby." Sharpay said.

"Hey Troy! What do you think of the name Sam?" I yelled to him.

"I don't really like it." Troy said.

"Ok then. How about the name...Anna?" I asked Sharpay.

"For a boy?" Sharpay asked confused.

"No for a girl." I said.

"I think that's really cute." Sharpay said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay said.

"Hey Troy! What about the name Anna?" I yelled to him.

"Hey hold on a second you guys." Troy said an ran over to me.

"What?" Troy asked.

"What do you think about the name Anna if we have a girl?" I asked.

"Hey. I think that's a really cute name." Troy said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Ok. So is that the name we'll use if we have a girl?" I asked.

"If that's what you want." Troy said.

"Ok then. I like that name." I said. "Our daughter will be named Anna, if it's a girl."

Yey. We thought of a girl name. All of a sudden we heard thunder.

"Whoa." Sharpay said then all of a sudden the sky went dark.

"I'm getting out." Kelsi said when lighting struck. Then we all went inside right before it started to poor down rain.

"Wow. That was a little odd." I said.

"Yeah, it went from sunny and beutiful, to dark and rainy." Sharpay said.

"Well what are we supposed to do inside?" Kelsi said.

"When it's pooring outside." Sharpay said downly.

"And..." I said but then the power went out. "The powers out."

"Ahh great!" Troy said.

"I think I have some candles down stairs. I'll go get them." I said going to the stairs.

"No way! I'm not letting you go down the stairs in the dark with a baby that's coming out in 4 months." Troy said stopping me. "I'll go get them."

"Ok." I said. Troy goes and gets the candles, then lights them.

"Ok. Now what?" Kelsi asked.

"Well we could play truth or dare." Sharpay said with a smile that said 'I have the perfect idea'.

"Sure." I said. Then everyone else agreed.

"Ok I'll go first." Sharpay said. "Gabi. I dare you to go a whole 1/2 without eating."

"What? I can't go that long with this baby!" I yelled. Sharpay started making a clucking noise. "Fine."

"Ok. Now...Tay. I dare you to kiss Chad." I said.

"What? Gabi I'm married! I couldn't do that to Todd!" Taylor yelled at me.

"I'm down." Chad said smiling.

"You couldn't do that to a guy who called you ugly?" Sharpay and I yelled.

"He called me ugly?" Taylor asked confused.

"Yes. He called you ugly at the reunion remember?" I exclaimed.

"Oh don't forget a slutish bitch." Sharpay added.

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Taylor said getting mad.

"And then I remember you not caring." Sharpay said.

"And then you got mad at us for telling you that he was ugly and a jerk." I said.

"I did?" Taylor said.

"Why don't you remember anything that he said?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just love him so much, I don't want to think of those kind of things." Taylor said. "I'm sorry you guys."

"Oh it's ok." I said.

"Yeah. I know how you feel." Sharpay said.

"You do?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. I felt that way with Zeke. When I found out that he was married, I was crushed. And so I didn't want to think of him or talk to him, cause I was so mad." Sharpay explained.

"You know, Sharpay. I'm really sorry." Zeke said.

"I know you are. But there's nothing I can do about it now." Sharpay said. But Zeke just sat there with a sad face.

"Well are you gonna do your dare or not Tay?" I asked getting back on the subject.

"Well only if it's ok with Chad." Taylor said facing Chad.

"Of corse I do. I've wanted to ever since I saw you at the reunion." Chad said.

"Really? Ok then." Taylor said. Then they kissed. And it got deeper, and deeper, and deeper, and then it turned into making out.

"Oooooooooo!" We all yelled. Then they broke apart.

"Wow." They both said.

"That was fun." Taylor said.

"Yeah...But we better stop since you're married." Chad said then Taylor kissed him again. Then we laughed.

"Ok. Ok. Taylor who do you truth or dare?" Zeke asked.

"Uh...Zeke, I dare _you _to kiss _Sharpay._" Taylor explained.

"What!" Sharpay yelled.

"I want you and Zeke to kiss." Taylor repeated.

"But Taylor Zeke is..." Sharpay said then Zeke interupted.

"Ok." Zeke said.

"Zeke is, what?" Sharpay asked confused.

"I said ok. I'll kiss you." Zeke said.

"Really? Even though you're married?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes." Zeke said. Then he pulled her into a kiss.

"Ooooooooooooooo!" We all yelled.

"Wow." Zeke and Sharpay said.

"Ok Zeke it's your turn." I said.

"Ok. I truth Troy to tell us when he first started loving Gabi." Zeke said.

"Oh this is gonna be good." I said facing Troy.

"Ok well the first time I started loving you was...probably after we sang "Breaking Free" our Sophomore year." Troy explained.

"Well I guess I kind of got that vibe when you kissed me on stage." I said laughing.

"Yeah." Troy said laughing along with me.

"Yeah I was really surprised when you kissed her." Chad said.

"I wasn't. I could tell you had a thing for her right from the start." Taylor said. Then we all laughed.

"And I have to admit, I was a little jealous of you Gabi. I mean I always wanted to be with Troy, and then the new girl came in a Troy was into her. Which just happened to be you." Sharpay confessed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sharpay said. "But don't worry, I'm not fealous anymore."

"Well good." I said.

"But Troy it's your turn now." Sharpay said changing the subject.

"Ok. Kelsi I truth you to tell us how you really felt about Sharpay always bossing you around in high school." Troy explained.

"Hey! I didn't boss her around." Sharpay said. Then we all looked at Sharpay with a face that says 'Are you serious?' "Ok maybe I did."

"Well I thought you were a big backstabbing, drama queen that didn't care about other people's feelings." Kelsi said.

"What?" Sharpay said feeling bad. "Did I really act like that?"

"Yes." Everyone said at the same time.

"I'm sorry you guys. I didn't know I was acting like that. But if I did I would of stopped right away." Sharpay said.

We all looked at her with a face that says 'Yeah right'.

"Ok maybe I wouldn't have. But I'm really, really sorry." Sharpay said. "Please forgive me?"

"We forgive you." We all said.

"Ah huh now Kelsi, truth or dare someone." Chad said.

"Ok. Well Gabi I dare you to run around the house 3 times outside." Kelsi said.

"What? Kelsi I can't run around outside with this baby in me. I'm huge." I said. Then Kelsi starts making a clucking noise. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up."

"What? No Gabi. I'm not letting you run around the house outside, when it's raining, thundering, and lighting out with a baby that is due in 4 months." Troy told me.

"Oh come on Troy, a little rain can't hurt her." Kelsi said.

"Yeah Troy. I'll be fine." Gabi said. Then we went outside. Then I started running. But then I figured out that it was hard. "You know what I think I'm just gonna walk."

"Ok." Kelsi said then I started walking. Then when I went around once, I fainted on the other side of the house where they couldn't see me.

"Ok where is she? She should be done by now." Troy said.

"Gabi!" Sharpay yelled.

"Gabi!" Chad and Zeke yelled. Then Troy went around the house and found me on the ground.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled. Then everyone else came around.

"What happened?" Chad yelled.

"I don't know. I just found her laying here. Gabi?" Troy yelled. Then I opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"You fainted." Troy said. "We need to take you to the hospital."

"Uhhhhh." I moaned. We went to the hospital.

"Ok. Well what exactly happened?" The doctor asked.

"Well she was outside and she fainted." Troy explained.

"Outside? In this weather? When she is pregnat with a baby that may come out any time? That's crazy!" The doctor yelled. Everyone looked at Kelsi with a mad face.

"Hey, hey! I didn't know that she would faint." Kelsi exclaimed.

"Well she's ok. That's the important part. And her baby is safe." The doctor explained.

"Good." Troy said.

"And she is expected to go into labor now." The doctor said.

"Well I think that means we can...labor!" Troy yelled. "Doc. She's only 5 months pregnat."

"Actually 6 months pregnat." The doctor said.

"How?" Troy asked.

"How do you think?" The doctor said.

"Well still 6 months is too early." Troy said. Everyone started getting confused and excited.

"Actually 6 months is not. 5 monts is too early. But 6 months can be ok." The doctor said.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I yelled. Then I started getting red.

"What's going on doc?" Troy yelled.

"Oh it looks like she's having a contraction." The doc said looking at the monitor.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I screamed.

"Ok I need everyone out of here unless you're the husband." The doc said.

"Ok well I'm just her husband to-be." Troy said. "Does that still count?"

"As long as you're the father." The doc said.

"Ok. We'll that I am." Troy said sitting down next to me. And everyone left the room. "Ok it's almost over Gabi."

Troy was looking at the monitor.

"Ok...It's over." Troy said grabbing my hand.

"Oh Troy can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

"Sure anything." Troy said.

"Can you remind me to KILL YOU after this is over?" I yelled squeezing his hand really hard because I had a really bad pain.

"Ah huh." Troy said looking at me with a scared face.

The lobby 1/2 hour later.

"Ok you guys can go in now." The doc told them. They all came into my room.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Sharpay asked me. By now I have had 11 contractions.

"How am I doing? How am I doing? How do you think I am doing!" I yelled.

"Ok forget me asking." Sharpay said sitting next to me.

"Get this baby out of me doc!" I yelled.

"We will don't worry. You be going into the final room in a few..." The doc said.

"Ok the room is ready for her." The nurse told him.

"Seconds." The doc said. They move me into the room. And a few hours later the baby was delivered. And it was a girl and we _did _name her Anna. Everyone came into my room where I was holding Anna.

"Ahhhhhh she's so adorable!" Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor said adoring her.

"I know, isn't she." I said kissing her.

"What's her middle name?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella." Me and Troy said at the same time.

"Anna Gabriella Bolton." I said. "We decided to already give her, the last name of Bolton since it'll be that in a few months."

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Well she is so adorable." Taylor said.

The next day.

"Morning Anna..." I said picking her up from her crib. "Let's go see daddy."

We go out into the living room where Troy is watching TV.

"Hey." I said kissing him and giving him Anna.

"Morning. Morning Anna." Troy said and kissed her. Then Sharpay came rushing in to see the baby.

"Hey guys!" Sharpay said. "Hey Anna."

"Morning." I said.

"How was sleeping last night?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh terrible. She didn't fall asleep until like 2:00. And then she was up an hour later for 3:00 feeding." I said exhausted. "But I managed to get in a few hours of sleep."

"Oh sounds terrible. So what help do you need today?" Sharpay asked.

"Well we need to still get her baby room decorations. I mean she came so early, we weren't prepared." I said.

"Can I hold her?" Sharpay asked holding out her arms.

"Sure." Troy said handing Anna to Sharpay.

"She's still as adorable as she was yesterday when she was born." Shapay said adoring her.

"Yeah. Well she's only a day old Sharpay. Save some adoring her time for when she's at least a week old." I joked.

"Right." Sharpay said smiling.

Then Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke came knocking on the door.

"Hey guys." I said when Troy let them in.

"Hey!" They all said seeing Anna.

"Ohhhhh she's just as adorable as she was yesterday." Taylor said adoring her like she was yesterday.

"Yeah she is." Kelsi said.

"Can I hold her?" Zeke asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Oh I've barely got to hold her..." Sharpay whined.

"Sharpay..." I said with a face that said 'You'll get to hold her more than anyone else since you live in our guest house'.

"Fine." Sharpay said handing her to Zeke.

"Well why are you guys over here anyways?" I wondered.

"Why do you think?" Chad asked pointing to Anna.

"Right." I said.

"My turn to hold her!" Taylor yelled.

"Ok." Zeke said disapointed. Zeke handed Anna to Taylor.

"She's so adorable..." Taylor said adoring her along with everyone else. Ok I get the point! She's adorable!

"So what do you guys want to do?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I was thinking about going swimming since I didn't get to yesterday because of this little one." I said tickling her belly but she just drooled.

"Ok." Sharpay agreed.

"Sure." Kelsi said.

"I'm up for the pool." Taylor said.

"Ok you guys can just use my extra swimming suits." I offered.

"Well what about the guys?" Troy asked.

"They can use yours." I said.

"Ah huh." Troy agreed.

"My turn." Kelsi said. Then everyone got to hold her except for me. Now Troy's holding her.

I want to hold my baby! She's _my _daughter you guys! Well she's Troy's too but you get the point. Can I hold her? Wait a minute. I'm just thinking this. I need to actually say it.

"Hey come here Anna." I said holding out my arms to her. Then Troy handed her to me. "Come here."

"Ok let's go into the pool." Sharpay said.

"Pool time!" Taylor yelled.

"Wait, what am I gonna do about Anna?" I asked. "I can't take her into the pool."

"Don't worry baby. I'll watch her." Troy said.

"Well Troy I thought we were gonna play a little basketball." Chad said.

"Well Chad I have a daughter to take care of now." Troy said. "I have priorities."

"Well ok." Chad said understanding.

"Well I'll just go swimming for a little. And then you can play basketball with them while I'm with Anna." I explained to him.

"Ok. Thanks." Troy said. Then we had a 10 second silence.

"Pool time!" Taylor yelled.

Me, Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi go swimming while Chad and Zeke play a little one on one. And poor Troy had to watch with Anna in his hands.

"SPLASH ATTACK!" I yelled splashing Taylor. Then they all joined in. We got Chad and Zeke a little wet.

"Hey! Don't splash over here!" Chad yelled.

"Sorry." Taylor said then splashed them one more time. Then me, Sharpay, and Kelsi splashed her.

"Hey!" Taylor yelled.

"Sorry." I said laughing.

"We just had to." Taylor laughed. Then Taylor splashed us back.

"SPLASH ATTACK!" I yelled.

"Continued." Sharpay said starting to splash. We had another splash attack, then Anna started to cry.

"Oh baby. Hold on." I said getting out.

"She just woke up from the noise." Troy said blaming us.

"Ohhh I'm sorry Anna." I said grabbing a towel, then I grabbed her. "You can go play basketball now Troy."

"Ok thanks." Troy said then kissed me. Then Sharpay got out and started suntanning.

"Oh this feels good." Sharpay said laying down. "The suns just in the right position."

"Yeah." I said laying down with Anna. Then Kelsi and Taylor joined us 10 minutes later and the boys went into the pool.

"Now don't start to rain again." Taylor said laying down.

"Yeah." Kelsi said.

"Well I think I need to go put Anna down for a nap." I said getting up. "She's falling asleep."

"Ok." Sharpay said. I put Anna to sleep and I brought the baby monitor out. Everyone had gotten us baby shower presents, and since she came early they gave them to us early. So Anna had a crib, and a baby monitor. etc. etc.

"Oh man she fell asleep like that." I said laying back down.

"Well she's a baby. They usually like to sleep." Kelsi said.

"How would you know." Sharpay asked.

"Well I had to help take care of my sister's child when she was born, and trust me, they do like to sleep." Kelsi explained.

"Well it's good I have you to fill me in on this kind of stuff." I said.

"Yeah. You can thank me later." Kelsi said. Then we laughed a little. Then the boys got out of the pool and played more basketball. Then the phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Gabi. What ya doing?" My mom asked.

"Well everyone's over and we're just hanging out, suntanning, and the boys are playing basketball. Anna's sleeping." I explained.

"Ok well me and Josh are going out, and we need someone to watch Caitlyn. Do you think she could come over for a few hours?" My mom asked.

"Sure." I said. "I need to spend some time with her anyways."

"Ok great. I'll be over in about 10 minutes." My mom told me.

"Ok." I said.

"Oh and Gabi. It wouldn't hurt if you started getting used to calling Josh dad." My mom explained to me.

"Good bye mother." I said, then I hung up.

"What was that all about?" Taylor asked.

"Oh Caitlyn's coming over for a few hours, because my mom and Josh have plans." I told them.

"Isn't Josh your father?" Sharpay asked.

"Well that's what my mom calls him." I said still mad that they didn't tell me.

"Oh come on Gabi, maybe you should get to know your dad. I mean he loves you." Kelsi said.

"Are you sure? Cause if he loves me he shouldn't of stayed away from me for 28 years. And then on my 28th birthday finally tell me that he's my father, and I have a sister." I said annoyed.

"Ah huh. That was a little harsh of your parents to keep those 2 secrets from you." Taylor said.

"A little?" I said getting mad.

"Ok, really." Taylor said. The boys walked over to us. By now they had their shirts off, and boy was Troy looking HOT! Then Zeke's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Zeke said.

"Hello Zeke." Tara said.

"Tara. Hi." Zeke said hoping she didn't know where he was.

"Well I just got home." Tara said.

"Ah huh." Zeke said nervous.

"And I heard a voice mail from some girl named Gabriella saying that she'll need your help with the baby sometime." Tara said mad.

"Really? Well yeah my friend had a baby yesterday and she needs some extra help." Zeke said looking at me. Ohhhh maybe I shouldn't of left that message on the machine.

"Yeah. Well Zeke first it was that girl Sharpay, and how you were hugging her and talking to her. And hanging out with her. Now it's Gabriella, a girl who needs help with her baby. Why does she need your help?" Tara yelled getting REALLY mad.

"Because I'm her friend. She needs my help. And I can talk and hang out with Sharpay anytime I want. With or without your permission! You aren't my mom." Zeke said feeling a little stupid about that saying.

"Yeah I'm not. And I will never be your child's mom either. Cause I'm divorcing you!" Tara yelled hanging up.

"Well good for you!" Zeke yelled.

"What was that all about?" Taylor asked.

"Me and Tara are getting a divorce." Zeke said not feeling too bad about it.

"Really?" Sharpay said happily. "I mean really?"

"Yeah. But I'm actually ok with it. I mean Tara can be such a jerk sometimes. And the only reason she wants this divorce is because I'm helping Gabi, and hanging out with Sharpay." Zeke explained to us.

"What?" Me and Sharpay said feeling guilty. "We didn't mean to be the cause of your divorce."

"It's ok. I'm actually sort of happy to be out of her life." Zeke said. Ok that's weird. Zeke is happy about his divorce? That's a little odd.

"Well we're really sorry Zeke." I said still feeling guilty.

"Yeah." Sharpay said feeling guilty also.

"Like I said it's ok." Zeke said trying to stop us from apologizing any more.

"Ok." Sharpay said.

"Fine." I said giving up.

"So I guess that kiss wasn't so bad after all?" Taylor asked.

"Was it Zeke." Chad added.

"No I guess it wasn't. Even though, It never was bad from the start Sharpay." Zeke explained.

"I know. I loved it." Sharpay said. Then we laughed a little bit.

"Well what do you guys want to do now?" Troy asked changing the subject. We thought for a few seconds.

"SPLASH ATTACK!" Taylor, Kelsi, me, and Sharpay all yelled. Then we got into the pool and had a splash attack. Then we played chicken. I got on Troy's shoulders, Sharpay got on Zeke's shoulders, Taylor got on Chad's shoulders and Kelsi was the ref. First me and Troy went against Sharpay and Zeke.

"You're going down Montez!" Sharpay yelled.

"Oh yeah, you really think so huh." I said pushing her over. "Take that Evens!"

Then me and Troy went against Taylor and Chad. But they won. And then Chad and Taylor went against Zeke and Sharpay. Taylor and Chad won.

"Chad's too strong." Sharpay said getting back up.

"What does Chad have to do with anything? I'm the one fighting you." Taylor said.

"Well I mean you're not that strong, so it must be Chad." Sharpay said.

"Ohhhhhh dis." Kelsi yelled.

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah." Taylor yelled. Then Sharpay pushed her over.

"Oh yeah." Taylor continued getting up.

"Oh yeah." Sharpay yelled in her face. We laughed a little. Then me and Troy went against Sharpay and Zeke. And we won.

Inside.

"Ok that was fun." Sharpay said grabbing a towel and sitting down.

"Yeah." I said sitting on Troy's lap with a towel that we shared.

"Now what?" Kelsi asked.

"Let's watch TV." Taylor suggested sitting down next to Chad. Troy turned on the TV.

"Ok now let's get back to the story..." The news reporter said. But then Troy turned the channel since it was just the news. And he turned it to MTV. TRL was on. The music video for "Temperature" by Sean Paul was on.

"Oh leave it." I said paying attention.

_The gal dem Schiliaci...Sean da Paul, So me give it to...so me give it to...so me give it to...to all girls, Five million and forty naughty shorty...Baby girl...baby girl...Sean da Paul sey, (Chorus: Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be kepin you warm, I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm, OH lord, gal I got the rigth tatics to turn you on, and girl I...Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh! make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer, From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your hand them up on ya...Can't tan pon it long...naw eat no yam...no steam fish...nor no green banana, But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna... (Chorus) Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out but you no wasters cause gal you "Empress" out...And if you des out a me you fi test out, cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out...Me affi flaunt it because me god bless out...And girl if you want it you haffi confess out...A no lie weh we need set speed a fi test the matress out...(Chorus) Gal don't say me crazy now, this Stranglove it a no Bridgette and Flava show, time fi a make baby now so stop swaan like you a act shady you...Woman don't play me know, cause a no Fred Sanford nor Grady yo...My lovin is the way to go...My lovin is the way to go...(Chorus) When you roll with a player like me...with a bredda like me girl there is no other, No need to talk it right here just park it right here keep it undercover, From me love how you fit inna you blouse and you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover...Everything 'bout you baby girl can you hear when me utter ...(Chorus: repeat)_

"That is my most favorite song ever!" I said after the music video was done. It was #3 this week.

"Yeah. I love it." Taylor said. "Sean Paul is so hot."

"Ah huh." Sharpay said. I hear Anna on the baby monitor.

"Oh, I'll be right back." I said going into Anna's room.

"Hey sweetie." I said walking up to her crib.

"Do you want to come out here with us? Do you want to see daddy?" I asked her. But then she's a baby, and can't talk. "Ok come on."

We went into the living room.

"Hey Anna." Troy said.

"Hey." The rest of them said. I sat down with her next to Troy.

"Ok. I'm gonna feed her." I said grabbing her bottle. Then I start feeding her. Then the music video for "S.O.S." by Rihanna came on.

"Oh I like this song." Sharpay said grabbing the remote from Troy and turning it up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Finally:

Caitlyn came over.

"Hey Caitlyn." I said letting her in. "Bye mom."

"See ya guys. I'll be back probably around 6:00. Ok?" My mom explained.

"6:00? Mom it's only noon. What could you two do in a whole 6 hours?" I asked confused.

"Well we're going out to eat. Then a movie. And then we're gonna do some strolling." My mom explained. "And then..."

"Oh I don't want to hear the rest." I said shutting the door. It'll probably be something disgusting.

"Hi." Sharpay said as me and Caitlyn walked in.

"Hey Caitlyn!" Everyone said smiled.

"Hi." Caitlyn said shyly.

"Ok Caitlyn? What do _you _want to do?" I asked sitting down.

"Uhhh...mommy said that you had a swimming pool. Can we go swimming?" Caitlyn asked curious.

"Uh...well we just went swimming, but sure. I'll go swimming with you." I said.

"Yey." Caitlyn said standing up. And then she turned to Anna and Troy who was holding her. "Who's the baby?"

"Oh. Oh my god. I can't believe I forgot to introduce you to her. Caitlyn, this is your neice Anna." I said taking her from Troy.

"My what?" Caitlyn asked. "Isn't that the thing you told me I was gonna be?"

"Yeah. She's my daughter. Her name is Anna." I explained. "Do you want to hold her?"

Normally I wouldn't let a 4 year old hold my baby when she was just born yesterday, but Caityln is her aunt, so she can.

"Yeah." Caitlyn said excitedly.

"But you got to be _very _careful." I said setting Anna in Caitlyn's lap.

"She's so cute." Caitlyn said adoring her.

"Yeah. She is." Troy said smiling.

"Well I'm not gonna go swimming." Sharpay told us.

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"I'm gonna sun tan." Sharpay told us.

"I'm gonna too." Kelsi said.

"Well I'm just gonna play some basketball with Chad and Zeke." Troy explained. "Right guys?"

"Ok." Chad agreed.

"Sure." Zeke said.

"So it's just me, Tay, and Caitlyn swimming?" I asked.

"Yep." Troy said.

"Ok." Taylor said.

"Let's go!" Caitlyn said anxious.

"Well Caitlyn, did you bring your swim suit?" I asked taking Anna.

"Yeah." Caitlyn said getting up.

"Ok." I said. "But who's gonna watch Anna?"

"Well honey, she can just sit in her car seat. And we can keep an eye on her." Troy explained.

"Well...ok." I said getting up.

"Let's go people!" Caitlyn said.

"Well don't you have to put your swim suit on?" Taylor asked.

"I wore it here." Caitlyn said getting very impatient. "Now let's go!"

"Ok. Ok." Troy said opening the door and going out. And then we all followed. I put Anna in her car seat near the basketball area. Did I mention Troy had set up a basketball court in out backyard? Well he did, so just in case you didn't know. Then we all went and did our own things.

"How deep is the pool?" Caitlyn asked nervous.

"Oh well actually it's 6 feet. So I better hold you." I said. "Unless you can swim."

"I can't." Caitlyn said reaching out for me. I took her. "It's so COLD!"

"Oh don't worry, you'll get used to it." Taylor said going under. "I'm already used to it."

"Well that's because you went under the water. You usually get used to it by doing that. But I'm not going under." I said.

"I want to." Catilyn said.

"Well then why don't I take her. And we can go under together." Taylor suggested holding her arms out to her. She went to Taylor and they went under.

"You're right. I'm used to it too." Caitlyn said laughing.

"So Gabi...Have you and Troy set a date for the big day yet?" Taylor asked.

"No. But we were thinking when Anna is at least 1 month old." I explained.

"That's a good idea." Taylor said laughing a little.

"You know since she's only a day old." I said checking up on her.

"True." Taylor said laughing a little.

"Hey Anna. You're ok down there aren't you." I asked smiling at her. She just smiled. "Yeah I thought so."

Then Caitlyn and Taylor splashed me.

"HEY!" I yelled splashing them back. "Take that!"

Then it turned into a splash attack.

"Hey Kelsi, can you pass me the sun tan lotion?" Sharpay asked holding out her hand.

"Sure." Kelsi said handing Sharpay the lotion.

"Thanks." Sharpay said putting some on.

"Ok, I'm gonna get out." I said climbing up the ladder. I went to get my towel then I went a got Anna, and sat down on my lawn chair.

"Ok sun. Give me all you've got." I said laying down.

"Oh it's been great. The sun is just in the right spot." Kelsi said relaxing.

"Well it shouldn't shine so much right on me since Anna doesn't need a sun tan.

"Hey Anna." Sharpay said tickling her toes. She just smiled.

"Ok. So Sharpay...what do you think of Zeke and Tara breaking up?" I asked knowing she is thrilled.

"Oh...well...it's really sad news. I hope he can...find...another women...in his life." Sharpay said thinking about him and her being together.

"Ah huh. So you wouldn't mind if I asked Zeke out?" Kelsi said joking.

"What?Of corse I mind!I'm gonna ask Zeke out!" Sharpay yelled and everyone heard. Even Zeke.

"I'm joking. I just wanted to see how you'd react." Kelsi said while me and her laughed.

"Ha, ha." Sharpay said seeing Zeke coming over to us.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Zeke asked smiling.

"Well I don't know...What'd you hear?" Sharpay asked nervous, hoping Zeke wouldn't be mad.

"I heard you say that you were gonna ask me out." Zeke said. Then everyone came over to us.

"What's going on?" Troy asked sitting next to me and the baby.

"I think Sharpay wants to ask me out?" Zeke said.

"Is that what you said?" Taylor asked picking up Caitlyn. "I thought you said 'I was gonna eat some ice cream'."

"How could you get 'I was gonna eat some ice cream' out of 'I'm gonna ask Zeke out'?" Sharpay asked confused.

"So you did say you wanted to ask me out." Zeke said smiling.

"Ok I did! Stop bugging me about it!" Sharpay confessed. "I wanted to ask you out!"

"Really?" Zeke asked happily.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat." I said getting up. Troy, Caitlyn, and Kelsi followed. But Taylor stayed there hoping to get the story. But then I pulled her away.

"The truth is I was SO up set when I found out that you were married to someone else. And I hated your wife. And I _was _jealous. And I would of been happy to see Tara go. And I do want to ask you out, but I'm to afraid to." Sharpay said. "I just can't find a way to ask you out. Can you help me?"

"I can help you by saying yes." Zeke smiled.

"So I was thinking of, What?" Sharpay asked. "You'll go out with me?"

"Yes." Zeke said.

"Thanks Zeke." Sharpay said. Then I hugged him but then he kissed me and went back inside.

"So...What happened?" I asked curiously walking outside with Anna in my hands, and Taylor, Caitlyn, and Kelsi.

"Well we're going on a date. And..." Sharpay paused.

"And..." Kelsi said curious.

"He kissed me!" Sharpay cheered. We all got excited.

"I kissed her." Zeke explained to the guys inside.

"Where? On the cheek? Forehead? Lips?" I asked excitedly.

"On the lips." Sharapy squeeled.

"Oooooooooo." We all said. I sat down in the chair I was in before. Then all the guys came out.

"So what now?" Troy asked sitting next to me. But then I pushed him off. I need room.

"Hey!" Troy said standing up.

"Hey. Anna needs room." I laughed.

"Oh sorry Anna." Troy said with an annoyed face.

"I want to go shopping!" Sharpay yelled looking at an awesome out-fit in the magazine "Teen Trend".

"Yeah." Caitlyn said looking at what she was looking at.

"Why do you want to go shopping Caitlyn?" Taylor asked.

"Because Sharpay does. And I want to be just like her." Caitlyn complimented.

"Ahhhh. Did you hear that? She wants to be just like me..." Sharpay said putting down the magazine and putting her in her lap.

"Ah huh. Well let's go. I could use an out-fit. I'll just have to drop Anna off at my mom's." I said getting up.

"Uh, Gabi. You're mom's out with Josh." Troy told me.

"Oh, right. Well then I'll just have to drop her off and my friend Jen's house." I said.

"Didn't you say she was in Hawaii this week?" Troy said.

"Well then I'll drop her off at Jed's house." I said. Everyone looks at me with a face that says 'Are you crazy?' "What am I saying?"

"Yeah. Well you could just bring her..." Troy said but then I interupted.

"You know I'll just take her along." I said.

"Ok." Everyone says. Then we leave.

"Ok so we'll meet back here in about 2 hours. Ok?" Sharpay explained to everyone.

"Ok." Chad and Troy agreed.

"Got it." Zeke said. Then we split.

"Ok. That out-fit I saw is able to be found in "Wet Seal". So Let's go there first." Sharpay suggested.

"Well I love that store, so sure." I agreed.

"Sure." Taylor and Kelsi agreed. Then Kelsi's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Kelsi said answering it.

"Hey Kels." Jason said into the phone.

"Ah! It's Jason." Kelsi told us. "Hey Jason. Sup?"

"Well what'cha doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm shopping with Gabi, Taylor, Sharpay, Caitlyn, and Anna." Kelsi explained.

"Ok, I know who Gabi, Taylor, and Sharpay are. But who's Caitlyn? And who's Anna?" Jason wondered.

"Well Caitlyn is Gabriella's 4 year old sister. And Anna is Gabriella's daughter. Who was just born yesterday." Kelsi explained.

"Gabriella had a baby? With who?" Jason exclaimed.

"Troy. Who else would it be?" Kelsi asked.

"Troy never told me they had a baby! How could he do that." Jason exclamied.

"Well now you know." Kelsi said.

"Let me talk to Gabi." Jason said. Kelsi handed the phone to me.

"Jason. Hi." I said.

"Hey. Why didn't you guys tell me you had a baby?" Jason asked.

"Well didn't Troy tell you?" I asked confused. Why didn't Troy tell him?

"No he didn't actually." Jason said up set.

"Hum. I thought he did." I said. "Well ya. Her name is Anna."

"That's a cute name." Jason said. "Kelsi tells me she was born _yesterday." _

"Yep." I told him.

"Wow." Jason said. "Is she cute?"

"Of corse she is." I said.

"Ok. Well it was nice talking to you again." Jason said.

"You to. Here's Kels." I said handing the phone back to Kelsi.

"Ok Ja. I got to go. Shopping calls." Kelsi joked.

"Ok bye Kelsi." Jason said then hung up.

"Bye." Kelsi said hanging up.

"Ok I'm gonna go look for that out-fit." Sharpay said leaving us and going to the back of the store.

"I'm going with you Sharpay!" Caitlyn yelled catching up to her. Why is Sharpay Caitlyn's roll- model? I should be her roll- model. What's wrong with me?

"Ok well I'll be over here Caitlyn if you need me...Or want to shop with me." I said.

"Hey Gabi. What's wrong with you?" Taylor asked noticing my jealousy.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just...Uh...about to buy this shirt." I said grabbing a shirt without looking at it. And then when I showed it to Taylor it was a REALLY ugly shirt. Stupid me.

"Oh. Wow. I could see why you'd want to buy that shirt." Taylor slipped out. "It's very...casual."

LIAR! Although I didn't even want this shirt.

"Yeah. But once you think about it. It's totally ugly. How could you think this shirt is casual?" I joked.

"Ha ha." Taylor said. "But seriously, what's wrong?"

Oh. She's not gonna give up is she...

"Well it's just...I thought I should of been Caitlyn's roll- model, since I'm her big sister. Not Sharpay. What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong with you. Caitlyn just likes Sharpay's style, that's all." Taylor explained.

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Caitlyn told me." Taylor told me.

"What? Now she's hiding things from me. And still tells my friends!" I yelled. Then everyone looked. "What?"

Everyone looked away.

Over by the boys.

"Ok. So I was thinking of getting Gabi something. You know since she's the one who had to carry the baby around before when she was pregnat. And she's the one that has to mostly deal with her." Troy explained to the boys.

"Well who's fault is that?" Chad smiled.

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get her a little gift. And something for Anna too." Troy said browsing.

"Well I'll tell you this Troy. You aren't going to find anything for a women in a men's store." Zeke explained.

"Right." Troy said.

"Well then there's only one place to go." Chad said.

5 minutes later.

"No way." Troy said standing in front of Victoria's Secret.

"Oh come on Troy. You want to get her something special don't you?" Chad asked.

"Yeah man. This is the perfect place. Trust me." Zeke said.

"How do you know?" Troy asked.

"I've had to go in there a few times for Tara." Zeke said.

"Well whatever. But there is no way I'm going to be seen in a ladies underwear and bra store." Troy said walking away.

"Fine. Where are you going then?" Chad asked following me.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go buy her a taco or something." Troy said thinking.

"A taco. Troy, come on. This is Gabriella we're talking about. You love her. And do you really think she'll appreciate a taco when there's a million nicer things you could get her." Chad explained while Zeke caught up with us.

"Well ya. But I already bought her an engagment ring. Things for the baby. And plus I gave my life up for her in L.A." Troy said. Then we walked up to them when we saw them. But they didn't know it. "I mean I didn't even want to leave L.A. She pretty much made me. I mean, I would be so much happier in L.A. then here."

"You don't mean that." Chad said.

"He better not." I yelled. Then they noticed me.

"Gabi!" Troy said guilty. "What you heard was..."

"You know what. Save it Troy. Save it for someone that you really care about, and that will forgive you for saying something like that." I said then ran off.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled running after me.

"I can't believe him!" Sharpay yelled. "What is with him Chad?"

"He's just frusterated. He wants to give Gabi a gift for working so hard, but he just can't think of one." Chad explained. The rest of them ran after us.

In the parking lot.

"Gabi wait! Gabi!" Troy yelled.

"No Troy! Leave me alone!" I yelled thinking that we all came in Troy's car and he had the keys.

"What I said isn't true! I'm just frusterated with my life. I mean I wanted to get you a gift but I didn't know what, so I said some things that I shouldn't of said, and things that WERE NOT TRUE." Troy explained. "Please forgive me?"

"No." I said starting to walk back to the house. It was only 7 blocks away.

"Gabi!I"m sorry!" Troy yelled stopping me. Then I stopped.

"Sorry. You're sorry? Well you should be, but that still doesn't cut it. Troy you told me that you wanted to be with me here, instead of in L.A. And you said you didn't mind leaving your life there. You said you loved me." I cried. Then I started crying.

"Gabi listen..." Troy said.

"But all of it was a lie." I cried.

"I'm sorry Gabi! Why can't you just let me explain!" Troy pleaded. I thought for a little bit.

"Fine. Explain." I said. Then everyone ran over to us. "You guys, I need to talk to Troy in private. So can you just like leave?"

"Oh. Sure." Sharpay said. They all left.

"Ok. Let's hear it." I said.

"Ok. Well first of all I want you to know that I love you more than anyone in the whole entire world." Troy said.

"Ok." I said. "What else?"

"And now. What I said back there is not true. I am so happy to be living her with you. And you didn't make me leave L.A. I wanted to. I couldn't be happier here than I ever was." Troy said.

"You're not just saying that to get my forgivness are you?" I asked.

"Of corse not." Troy said. "But getting your fogivness will help a bit."

I had to think about it for a few seconds.

"Well...Ok. I forgive you." I said. Then we kissed and hugged. Then Anna burped a little. We laughed a little.

"She's so adorable." I said looking down at her.

"Yeah. She is. She looks just like you." Troy said.

"Well she's got your hair." I said.

"She's got your eyes." Troy said. Anna smiled. "And you're smile."

I smiled. Then we kissed. And I kissed Anna too.

"Let's go." I said as we went back into the mall holding hands. We found the gang in the food court.

"Hey guys." Troy said as we sat down next to them.

"Hey. Did you guys work it out?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay. They were holding hands when they got back in here weren't they." Chad told her.

"Oh. Right. Well I'm glad you guys are at least being able to hold hands. Even though you aren't together." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay. We're back together." I said to her.

"Oh. Well why didn't you say so?" Sharpay asked. "Good for you."

"Well now what?" Zeke asked.

"Well. I'm gonna eat." I said.

"Me too." Caitlyn said.

"Do you want to split a subway sub with me?" I asked.

"Sure." Caitlyn said then I gave Anna to Troy and I took Caitlyn's hand and we went to Subway. In the food court of corse.

"So. What do you guys think of Caitlyn?" Troy asked.

"I think she is adorable." Taylor said.

"Yeah." Chad agreed.

"She's pretty cute." Zeke complimented.

"I love her. She is so sweet and adorable. And I'm her roll- model. Can you believe that? I'm someone's roll- model." Sharpay exclaimed. Taylor thought about what I had told her earlier.

"Sharpay." Taylor blurted out.

"Yeah...Taylor?" Sharpay asked.

"You know about the whole you being Caitlyn's roll- model." Taylor said.

"Yeah. Isn't it great." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Well yeah. But it isn't to someone." Taylor said.

"Who?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Uhh..." Taylor studdered.

"Tay? Who is it?" Sharpay asked.

"Ah...it's Gabi." Taylor sighed.

"What?" Sharpay asked feeling guilty. "Why?"

"She told me that she was feeling jealous that you were Caitlyn's roll- model, instead of her since she's her big sister. Not you." Taylor explained.

"What? I didn't mean for this to make her feel bad." Sharpay said feeling really bad. "I need to talk to her."

Sharpay walked off. Then she walked back.

"You know what. I think I'm just gonna wait here until she gets back." Sharpay said sitting back down.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Because Tara's over there Zeke." Sharpay said pointing to her with another man. And they were making out.

"It's ok. I'm fine with it. I still got you, Sharpay." Zeke said. Me and Caitlyn came back to the table.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down.

"Uh. Gabi?" Sharpay said taking the seat across from me.

"Yeah Sharpay?" I asked biting my sub.

"Uh. I was wondering if you are ok with me being Caitlyn's roll- model." Sharpay told me. "Are you?"

"Uhhh...ya. I'm totally fine with it. What made you think of that?" I asked taking another bite.

"Well Taylor told me that you told her that you thought about it. And that you were jealous." Sharpay said.

"Ok Sharpay. People aren't jealous of everything you do." I exclaimed. What does she still think that everyone wants to be like her and think she is like the prettiest, most talented girl ever?

"No, Gabi. I know that. That's not what I mean. Just Taylor said that you were. But she might be lying." Sharpay said. "Sorry I bugged you."

Sharpay went back to your seat. Then I got up and sat next to her.

"Shar, I'm sorry. Taylor wasn't lying. I really was jealous about the fact that Caitlyn wanted to be just like _you _, instead of me." I confessed.

"Really?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." I said as Caitlyn walked over to Sharpay.

"Sharpay, I love that shirt you're wearing. Where'd you get it? And where ever you got it, do they have in my size? Cause I wanna look just like you." Caitlyn complimented.

"Uh Caitlyn what do you think of you're _sister's _shirt?" Sharpay asked pointing to it.

"No Sharpay." I said. Caitlyn looked at it.

"It's alright. But I want to be just like you Sharpay, so I need everything you have." Caitlyn said. Then I went back to my seat. Troy hugged me and kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Wedding plans:

The next day.

"Ok. So Troy. When do you think we should get married?" I asked while feeding Anna.

"Well. Right now it's May. And I think we should get married when the school year is over for you." Troy suggested.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"And Anna should be at least a month old." Troy explained.

"Yeah. But I was thinking we have a July wedding." I said.

"JULY! Gabi, July is 2 months away. You want to get married that early?" Troy asked shocked.

"Yep. I mean the sooner we get married, the sooner Anna will have a daddy that is married to her mommy. And the sooner we can go on the honymoon." I said, then I kissed him. But we couldn't make out because Anna was in my arms.

"July it is." Troy said once we broke apart.

"Great. Now you have to decide who's gonna be your best man." I told him knowing he can't decide between Chad and Zeke. "Chad or Zeke?"

"So what kind of cake do you want?" Troy asked changing the subject.

"Chad or Zeke?" I repeated.

"Gabi, get real. There are no types of cake that are named Chad or Zeke." Troy explained knowing what I really meant.

"Troy, you can't just keep putting it off. You need to decide who your best man is going to be, in 2 months." I said.

"I know. But what am I supposed to do? I mean Chad and Zeke are both my best friends. And I know for a fact that they both would be crushed if they weren't my best man." Troy explained.

"Troy. Come on. You know they would be ok with it. You just don't want to have to deal with it, so you think that's how they are going to react." I explained.

"Well...I'll talk to them about it some other time. But right now I just want to relax with my wife. And my daughter." Troy said putting his arm around me. Troy flipped through the channels but there was nothing on. "You know what, I'm just gonna go work out at the gym."

"Ok." I said. Me and Troy kissed and touched Anna's cheek and then left for the gym. I had nothing to do. So I just called Sharpay.

"Hey Shar." I said when she picked up.

"Hey Gabi. What's up?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh nothing. Troy's at the gym, and I'm just sitting here with Anna." I explained.

"Cool." Sharpay said. "I'm actually getting ready for a date with Zeke. Can you believe we're dating again?"

Sharpay squeeled. I laughed.

"Ya. Well I'm glad you are." I said.

"Well...Gabi. I actually was gonna call you about something." Sharpay explained.

"What?" I asked.

"Well yesterday at the mall, with Caitlyn and everybody...I really felt bad about her. And I still do. I promise I'll talk to Caitlyn about it." Sharpay explained still feeling bad.

"It's ok Shar. I totally understand. I mean, Caitlyn just like your style better. And I can't blame her. I mean you have good taste in clothes. Better than I do. So I'm fine." I explained even though I wasn't fine with it. Then I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure. Cause I'll talk to her if you want me to." Sharpay explained again.

"Sharpay. It's alright. I think it's great that Caitlyn idolizes you. And I don't want you to tell her that I'm jealous of you two when I'm not." I explained. Then rolled my eyes again. Then I put Anna's pacifier in her mouth.

"Gabi. Yesterday you told me you were jealous. And I'm sorry about that. And I know not everyone is jealous of me. I'm not like I was in high school. I've changed...A bit." Sharpay explained.

"Well ok maybe I was a little. But I'm fine with it now. I'm glad Caitlyn wants to spend all her time with you. And wants to just like you. And totally considers you her idol." I lied. What am I saying. I HATE IT!

"Really? Thanks. I'm glad you understand. But if you ever change your mind, just tell me and I'll talk to her about it." Sharpay explained.

"Thanks Sharpay. So good luck on your date with Zeke." I said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need it. I haven't gone on a date with him for...I have no idea." Sharpay explained. "But I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye." I said.

"Later." Sharpay said. Then we hung up. It started to rain. And then 1/2 later my phone rang. It was Troy.

"Hey." I said answering.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Troy asked.

"Oh nothing. Anna fell asleep about 10 minutes ago. And I've just been relaxing." I explained. "When are you coming home?"

"Well I just got done. And I was wondering, do you want anything to eat?" Troy asked me.

"Oh. No thanks. I just had pie." I told him.

"Ok. Well I'll be home in about 5 minutes then." Troy explained.

"K." I said.

"I love you." Troy said.

"I know." I said then hung up. Ok that was a little rude but he knows I love him. "Love you too."

Then like 2 minutes later it started thundering and lighting. And well that pretty much means it was storming. Let's just put it that way. Then 4 minutes later Troy came home.

"Hey baby." I said.

"Hey babe." Troy said giving me a kiss. Then I deepened it and it turned into making out.

1 hour later.

"Ok. Now what?" I asked when we finally broke apart.

"Why'd you stop?" Troy asked trying to kiss me again.

"Troy. We've already had 1 child. Who just happens to be 2 days old. Let's wait until she's like 3." I said getting up and pushing him away.

"Fine." Troy said giving up. Anna started crying. "I'll go get her."

"Thanks." I said. Troy went and got her and brought her out to me.

"Hey Anna." I said kissing her. "Man. Can you believe it's still raining? It's been raining for like 2 hours."

"Yeah. I heard it's supposed to get severe." Troy said sitting down with Anna and turning on the news.

"Ok. Now, if your in the Albeuquerque area I suggest you take cover. We are expecting quarter size hail. And about 2-3 feet of water." The newscaster reported.

"2-3 feet?" I exclaimed. "We're gonna have a flood!"

"Oh don't worry Gabi. These guys don't know what they're saying. I mean who actually believes we're gonna have quarter size hail with a side of 2-3 feet of rain?" Troy asked not believing the guy. Then it started hailing quarter size chunks.

"Ah huh. What do you call that?" I asked looking outside.

"Well that's like penny size hail. You see, they were wrong." Troy said. Then it started pooring down rain.

"Well that's pretty big drops Troy." I told him looking at the heavy rain coming down.

"Yeah, well I'll be sure to measure how deep it is when the rain is done coming down." Troy explained. He just won't give up, will he? Then Chad calls.

"Hey what's up Chad?" Troy asked answering.

"Hey dude. Guess who's got a date tonight?" Chad asked.

"You know dude. I have no idea. But here just let me take a guess. uh..._you did?_" Troy asked knowing he did.

"No. Taylor does." Chad exclaimed. "But well so do I. But Taylor was the answer I was looking for. So I guess you were right in a way.

"What? Chad, are you and Taylor dating?" Troy asked.

"Yes! She dumped Todd after they had their baby. Because he was being such a jerk." Chad explained.

**(Taylor had her baby 1 month before Gabriella did. And she was staying at her grandma's house when Taylor was visiting here. Cause I don't know if you remember, but Taylor was pregnat at the reunion. I just like totally forgot about Taylor being pregnat. And so I'm just gonna say she had her baby 1 month before Gabriella, but you haven't been introduced to her yet. Oh and thanks for all your reviews!)**

"Really? Well I guess Gabriella said he called her ugly at the reunion." Troy said. "Good for you guys."

"Yeah. Well if me and Taylor get married ever, I'm gonna adopt her baby so I'll be her father too." Chad explained.

"Cool." I said.

"How's Anna doing?" Chad asked.

"Chad you just saw her yesterday. You didn't miss anything." Troy explained.

"Yeah. Well is she still adorable." Chad kind of yelled for some reason. I heard that.

"Yes, Chad she is still adorable." I said taking the phone from Troy, but then gave it back to him.

"I see Gabi thinks she's adorable." Chad said.

"Well duh." I yelled. I don't know, I just thought he would say something like that, though he might not of said that, but I don't know. So if he didn't, I feel like a total idiot. Troy and Chad laughed. He must of said something. Troy handed Anna to me.

"So how did Todd take it?" Troy asked.

"He hated it! I mean she really let him down. And I never thought she had the guts to do that to a guy. I am so proud of her!" Chad exclaimed.

"Well have fun." Troy said.

"Oh I will..." Chad said thinking of the many things they could do.

"Later man." Troy said.

"See ya." Chad said hanging up. Then Troy came out where me and Anna were.

"Hey. What's up with Chad?" I asked.

"Well him and Taylor are going on a date tonight." Troy explained.

"What? What about Todd?" I asked.

"Taylor dumped him." Troy said.

"I am so proud of her! I never thought she would have to guts to dump a guy." I exclaimed.

"That's what Chad said." Troy told me.

"Well who knew she had it in her?" I asked. "But tomorrow I'm going to Taylor's house around 3:00."

"Why?" Troy.

"Well her mom is bringing the baby down." I said. "So we're throwing a little party for her."

"Oh, and does this "baby" have a name?" Troy asked.

"She hasn't told us. She says she wants to wait until we see her." I said. "You know you should come along."

"I'm bringing Anna." I said.

"You know, they didn't throw a party for Anna. Why are they throwing a party for Taylor's baby?" Troy questioned.

"I don't know. Why didn't they?" I asked confused.

"Well I'll come to see the baby. I'd like to see her." Troy said.

"Him." I imideitly corrected.

"Right. Him." Troy said.

"She at least told us that it was a boy." I said. "Him and Anna can play together."

"Yeah. But not until she's at least a month. I don't want her migiling with other kids until then." Troy explained.

"I understand. I don't want her either." I agreed. "She's only 2 days old."

I gave her, her pacifier.

"You know this is nice. I mean you and me are getting married, and we have a child. Taylor and Chad are finally together. And Sharpay and Zeke are finally together. Plus Taylor has a baby." I explained happily. "Life couldn't be better."

"Ah huh. And you're your normal cheery self." Troy said then gave me a peck on the lips. Then the sirens went off.

"Ah. I hate those things! They are so annoying!" I said covering my ears.

"Well let's see what's going on." Troy said turning on the news.

"Ok, I repeat. This "storm" has turned into a severe storm. There has been 3 tornados sighted near Albuquerqe, New Mexico. So if you're in that area, I suggest you take cover. This may be a bumpy night." The newscaster reported. "Now back to Jingle-Jungle-Jacks-Jumper's jamboree."

That's a clown playing tricks on kids at a near by circus. Though it'll probably end pretty soon.

"Oh I love Jingle-Jungle-Jack's-Jumper's Jamboree. He not only makes kids laugh. He makes me laugh." I said laughing. Troy looked at me with a weird face. "Well he did when I was like 9."

How embarassing.

"Turn it off." I just said.

"Well I want to see what else is on." Troy said flipping the channel.

"Fine." I said.

"Oh. A basketball game." Troy said tuning in.

"Boring!" I yelled. "Let's watch like 'World's next smartest guy.'"

"Or why don't we watch 'World's next top model.'" Troy said.

"Yeah right. You can only watch that show if I'm on it." I told him. There is no way Troy is watching models posing naked!

"Well it's only good if you're on it." Troy complimented. Then frowned when I wasn't looking. Then the sirens went off again.

"You know Troy, maybe we should go downstairs." I suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Troy said. Then all of a sudden a brick flew through the window and hit my head. "Gabi!"

Troy quickly grabbed Anna so she wouldn't get hurt. And then went over to me. And held my head.

"Gabi! Are you ok?" Troy asked looking at my HUGE scar I had on my forehead. "Oh my god!"

Then the roof blew off the house. And now he knew we couldn't make it downstairs so he just covered me and Anna. And protected us from everything that was happening above.

1/2 hour later. I'm totally passed out. Anna's screaming her head off. And Troy's trying to get us out from under some wood. Then he did. And some fireman were searching the area looking for suvivors.

"Is any one down there?" Fireman Bob asked.

"Yeah!" Troy yelled. "But my wife is severly injured!"

"What happened?" Bob asked coming down to us.

"Well before the roof was torn off, when were like about to go downstairs to be safer, a brick flew through the window and hit her on the head." Troy explained trying not to cry. He couldn't stand looking at me unconsious.

"Oh, we have to get her to a hospital right away." Bob said picking her up. Then we rode to the hospital in an ambulance.

10 minutes later. At the hosptial. The doctor walked out into the lobby where me and Anna were.

"You can go in now." The doctor told us. Without any thought I rushed into her room. Then 10 minutes later Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke came rushing in.

"Is she alright?" Sharpay and Taylor exclaimed.

"I don't know. A brick hit her head real hard when it flew through the window in the storm." Troy explained trying not to cry again. Sharpay sat down next to her on the other side of the bed.

"What happened to you guys? Did the storm do any damage to your house?" Chad asked.

"Well if you call the roof being tore off, and absolutly no sight that looks like a normal house, damage. Then yes we had a lot of damage." Troy explained.

"Wow. Our house is totally fine." Chad said.

"_Our _house?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Our house. Taylor and I bought a house here." Chad explained.

"Well Zeke's house is totally ruined. Can I move back into your guest house?" Sharpay asked.

"Our guest house is gone Sharpay. Everything is gone." Troy laughed.

"Oh right." Sharpay remembered. I started to wake up. I moaned a little.

"Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Gabi? Are you ok?" Sharpay asked.

"W-w-w-ha..." That's all I could say.

"Gabi its us. Sharpay, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Zeke." Sharpay explained.

"Gabi are you ok? How does you head feel?" Troy asked relived that she was awake and ok.

"Hi g-g-guys." I said. "What happened to me? Why am I here?"

"You got hit in the head with a brick." Troy explained kissing me on the forhead.

"Owe." I complained.

"Sorry." Troy apologized. I forgot about her head.

"Oh yeah I remember. Weren't we going down stairs and then I just remember blanking out." I explained.

"Well that's because you got hit in the head with a brick that flew in the window." Troy explained to me. But then I blanked out again. And a doctor walked in the room.

"Did she wake up yet?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah. But she just like fell asleep again." Troy said. The doctor looked at the monitor.

"Oh no. She didn't fall asleep. She stopped breathing! I need more doctors in here right now!" The doctor yelled out the door.

"Doc, what's happening?" Taylor squeeled.

"She stopped breathing. And we need to get her breathing again before we...well you know...lose her." The doc said trying not to freak us out.

"Get her breathing now!" Troy yelled.

"I'm sorry but right now I need you guys to leave." The doc said pushing us out.

"You better bring her back! Otherwise I'll sew!" Troy threatened.

"I promise you. We'll do everything we can! Now leave!" The doc pushed me out.

4 hours later. We're all still in the lobby waiting for some news. Anna's sleeping. And so is everyone else except for Troy. He couldn't fall asleep at a time like this. Then finally the doctor came out. Troy kicked everyone to get up.

"What happened? I she alright? Tell me what happened?" Troy demanded.

"I'm sorry. We don't have any news yet for you but, we do have to keep her here for a few days." The doc explained.

"Well can we visit her?" Zeke asked.

"I'm sorry. No visitors when the person is at the risk of death." The doctor said going back into her room. Then a nurse came out.

**Troy's POV:**

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now. I promise we are doing everything we can. Now please leave." The nurse said. We all left sadly. When me and Anna got home we both fell asleep right away. The next morning. I called the hospital for more news on Gabi.

"Hi I can I get some news on one of your patients, Gabriella Montez?" I asked.

"Um. I'm sorry, only family can. Are you family?" The secretary told me.

"Yes, I'm her fiance." I explained.

"Ok well all I've heard is, that she hasn't talked, nor woken up since yesterday when some people who were a big disturbence came. At least that's what the doctor said. And she has breathed a little, but only for a few seconds." She explained.

"Ok well thank you." I said. Then hung up. "Oh Anna. I am so sorry if you're mommy dies before you even get to know her when your older."

Troy kissed Anna and then called everyone and told them the news. They were all shocked of the fact they called us a disturbence. Then I tryed not to cry, but I couldn't help it! I started to cry...and for some reason, Anna cried too.

**Author's note: PLEASE READ:**

**Ok. I'm gonna be gone on a trip from July 1st- July 7th. So I won't be updating the next chapter for a week. Sorry. But I promise that as soon as I get back I will finish the next chapter and then post it right away. **

**Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for waiting. I'm back so I'll be updating a lot more. Ok well enjoy the next chapter! Oh and just to let you know, Troy and Gabriella are staying at Gabriella's parents house that they got down here to help with the baby. And they are in Hawaii for a little trip. And Caitlyn's staying at Josh's parents house.**

Chapter 8:

Will she live? Or will she die:

Taylor and Chad's house. Sharpay and Zeke are staying at their house.

"You know I'm not having the party today." Taylor decided.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Well because Gabi's in the hospital and may die. And it doesn't seem fair that we're throwing a party for my baby and not Anna, Gabriella's baby." Taylor explained.

"Yeah. You know we should throw a party for your baby, and Anna when Gabriella gets out of the hospital." Sharpay suggested.

"That's a great idea." Taylor agreed.

"Yeah. Pretty smart Shar." Chad complimented.

"Yeah, who knew you could think of something like this." Zeke said.

"Thanks." Sharpay said. "Wait a minute."

"So I really hope Gabriella's ok." Zeke said changing the subject as soon as possible.

"Don't change the subject." Sharpay demanded. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"No. No. I didn't say that. I just meant that well...you weren't the brightest in high school, that's all." Zeke explained hoping she wouldn't get mad and dump him.

"Either were you!" Sharpay said.

"Neither." Taylor corrected.

"Whatever." Sharpay said.

"Ok. Let's just forget about it." Zeke explained stopping the madness.

"Fine. But you were just as stupid." Sharpay said.

At the hosital.

"So doctor...Do you think she'll make it?" Nurse Betty asked.

"I don't know. She has really bad head damage. But I am surprised she doesn't have a concusion. You know she was in here a few months ago because of a concusion. And she was here 2 days ago delivering her baby girl. She's been here a lot. Poor girl." The doctor said.

"Yes I did know that." Betty said.

At me and Gabriella's house. 2 days later.

"Oh Anna. I wish mommy would come home. She I bet misses you a lot." I said tickling her. "She would be very mad if you had to live your life without a mommy."

Sharpay called.

"Hey Shar." I said.

"Hey Troy. Have you heard anything from the hospital yet?" Sharpay wondered.

"No. I wish they would tell me things though. I want to be sure they actually are doing their best." I said.

"Yeah. How's Anna?" Sharpay asked. "How's she taking it?"

"Pretty good." I laughed.

"Ok. Well I just wanted to tell you that Taylor posponed her party until Gabi gets out of the hospital, and then instead of just having a party for Jordan, we're throwing it for Anna too." Sharpay explained to me.

"Really? Great!" I said.

"And do you know what's weird. The doctor's told her that she was having a girl, but she had a boy. And the girl's name was going to be Gabriella. They can be wrong some times." Sharpay explained.

"Really? Well yes they can be wrong about that stuff." I said.

"Ok. Well we'll call you with more news about the party. Though instead of calling it a party I want to call it a baby shower, but Taylor doesn't want to. She said that everyone has baby showers. So she's just calling it a party." Sharpay explained.

"Weird." I said. "Well ok. I'll talk to you later."

"Yep. Bye Troy. And don't worry. Gabriella's gonna be fine. You just hang in there." Sharpay explained.

"Thanks Sharpay. I sure hope so. Bye." I said.

"Bye." Sharpay said. Then we hung up.

"So what did he think of the party idea?" Taylor asked.

"He thought it was a great idea." Sharpay explained.

"Good. So I was thinking of..." Taylor was interupted by the doorbell.

"Oh that's... My baby!" Taylor said not telling us what the name was yet.

"Oo." Sharpay said excitedly.

Taylor got the door.

"Hey Mom." Taylor said giving her a quick hug.

"Hi. Taylor." Taylor's mom said sad.

"Wait a minute mom. Where's Jake?" Taylor asked.

"Jake!" Sharpay, Zeke and Chad said finally knowing the name.

"Uh. Tay. I think you need to sit down to hear what I'm about to tell you." Taylor's mom said worried.

"What's wrong? Where's Jake?" Taylor asked almost getting tears in her eyes, worried about what happened.

"Well sweetie. Yesterday your father took Jake for a little stroll around the park in his stroller. And...well when they were crossing the street to come back...a car slid into them. And they're both dead..." Her mom said almost getting teary herself.

**Taylor's POV:**

"What?" I yelled. And then I started to cry.

"Oh my god..." Chad said, speechless.

"I can't believe this." Sharpay said hugging me. I was now balling.

"Who was the driver?" Zeke asked.

"Well he was drunk and was totally out of control. And he also hit 3 other cars. And each of them with 2 in the car. 3 of them died. His name is Jed Tangerman." My mom explained. "I am so sorry sweetie."

Then my mom started crying.

"What?" Sharpay yelled. "Jed!"

"Who's Jed?" Zeke asked.

"Jed. He's the guy who caused Gabriella's concusion and something else I'm not supposed to say. He's the guy who killed your baby and your father?" Sharpay said shocked.

"Well does he have brown hair, glasses, and is really fat?" My mom asked.

"Yes. I have to call Troy." Sharpay said grabbing her cell and dialing our number.

"Hello." Troy answered.

"Troy. You will never believe what happened!" Sharpay said up set into the phone.

"What?" Troy asked anxious.

"Taylor's baby, and father got hit by a drunk driver and they both are dead. And guess who was the drunk driver." Sharpay said really up set.

"What?" Troy asked sadly. "Taylor's baby and father died?"

"Yeah. Well the drunk driver was Jed." Sharpay exclaimed into the phone.

"What? Jed killed Taylor's baby and father? I can't believe him!" Troy yelled into the phone.

"I know. And that's not all. He killed 3 other people in their cars." Sharpay explained.

"Oh my god!" Troy yelled. "I cannot believe him!"

"You said that already." Sharpay told him.

"Well I still cannot believe him." Troy exclamied.

"Yeah...Well any news on Gabi yet?" Sharpay asked curious.

"No. Not yet. But I guess they did say that she might be able to come home in like a week or so if she gets better." Troy explained grabbing Anna's bottle.

"Good. So how's Anna?" Sharpay asked.

"Same as the last time you asked me." Troy said feeding Anna.

"Ok. Well I don't know if we're having the party. But I guess we might have it for Anna still. But not for Anna and Jake." Sharpay said.

"Jake? Is that's his name?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. It's really sad that her dad and him died. I mean I was so pumped up to see him for the first time." Sharpay explained.

"Yeah. It is really, really sad. I feel so bad. How's Taylor taking it?" Troy asked.

"Terrible. First she loses her husband now her baby son." Sharpay explained feeling bad. "Well I guess I'm only sad about her losing her son, not Todd. He was a real jerk."

"Yeah well the way Gabi talks about him, he sounds like a jerk." Troy said.

"Yeah. Well bye Troy." Sharpay said.

"Bye Sharpay." Troy said then hung up.

"Oh Troy!" Sharpay yelled but Troy had already hung up. "Oh well."

"How'd Troy take it?" Chad asked.

"Not good. He feels real bad. And he's really up set about the fact that the driver was Jed. I mean Jed is a total jerk, and practically a murderer." Sharpay complained. "I can't believe they didn't put him in jail."

"So when did this happen?" Taylor asked. And yes, I am totally changing the subject.

"Yesterday." My mom explained.

"And Sharpay, so you know this Jed guy?" I asked.

"Well ya. I mean Gabriella works with him." Sharpay explained.

"Well I think when Gabriella gets out of the hospital, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." I explained thinking of how I would do it.

"Ok." Sharpay said.

"He so should of went to jail." Zeke added. "I mean he almost killed Gabi. I mean to me that's pretty harsh."

"You think." I said.

"You know we need to think of a way to get him in jail. I mean I don't feel like Gabi is that safe with him not behind bars." Sharpay added. "I think we should set him up, but tricking him into doing something really bad and then film it and show it to the police."

"You know Sharpay, that's actually not a bad idea." Chad complimented.

"Thank you." Sharpay said.

"But how?" I asked.

"I have no clue." Sharpay said.

The next day.

**Troy's POV:  
**

"Morning Anna. Do you think mommy will come home today?" Troy said going into the room she was staying in. "I sure hope so.

Then the door bell rang. I got it.

"Hey guys." I said letting Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke and Chad in.

"Hey Troy." Chad said.

"Look Taylor, I'm really sorry about Jake and your father." I explained.

"Thanks Troy." Taylor said hugging me.

"Well actually the reason we're here is because we have an idea to get Jed in the place where he has belonged in for months." Sharpay explained.

"Ok. I'm listening." I listened in.

"So we thought you could help us trick Jed into doing something bad and then we'd catch it on tape and show it to the police." Sharpay explained.

"Ok. I will do anything to get that guy someplace where he can't reach Gabi." I explained.

"Ok. So what are we going to do?" Zeke asked. We thought about it for a few minutes.

"I got it!" Sharpay yelled.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"I think we should disguise one of us to be like a gangster or something. And then go up to Jed and say like your in need for a partner to do crime with. And then have him tell you what kind of things he's done in the past and record it." Sharpay explained. "And then we'll be taping it and having the police watching live and then have men that are hiding everywhere capture him."

"Shar that's brilliant!" Taylor said surprised.

"I have to say Sharpay. That's an awesome idea." I complimented.

"Thank you." Sharpay said.

**Gabriella's POV:**

In my car.

I am so glad they let me out. I mean it was just a hit in the head with a brick. Well I guess it did hit me pretty hard. And the scar is really bad. Oh I can't wait to see Troy again. And everyone else. And Anna. Oh I wonder how she's doing. I drove up to my house. And Sharpay and Zeke's car was there. And Taylor's car and Chad's car are here.

"I guess everyone's here." I said walking up to the door. Ok here I go. Then I opened the door.

"Hello?" I called into the house once I got in.

"Gabi!" Everyone yelled. Then they came running down to me.

"Hey!" I said hugging and kissing Troy. Then I hugged everyone else.

"What was the reason they let you out so soon?" Troy asked.

"What do you mean 'so soon'?" I asked.

"Well the doctor said you wouldn't be coming home for like another week." Troy explained.

"Oh. Well I guess he was wrong." I said. "And Taylor has your son came yet?"

"Uh...well sort of. Well no. He died in a crash. Some guy hit him and my dad and they both died." Taylor explained sadly.

"What?" I asked. "How did it happen?"

"Well they were just crossing a street and a drunk driver hit them." Taylor added.

"Yeah, and you'll never believe who the drunk driver was." Sharpay explained to me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Well do you remember when you got your concusion? And do you remember the guy who caused it?" Sharpay asked.

"You mean Jed?" I asked.

"He was the drunk driver." Troy explained.

"What? Now he should definitly go to jail. I mean first he practically murders me, and something else that I'm not gonna mention, and now he kills two people." I said.

"Yeah, well we have a plan that'll make us capture Jed confessing in front of one of us and we'll tape it and show it to the police." Taylor explained.

"Wait a minute. How are we supposed to go up to him and and make him confess. I mean he would have to be really stupid to fall for that." I said.

"We're gonna be in disguise." Chad added.

"As what a gangster?" I asked though that's probably not what it was.

"Exactly." Troy said.

"Who's gonna do it then? But I'll tell you this, it's not gonna be me." I added.

"Well we thought it should be you because well I don't know we just thought of you..." Sharpay added.

"No way. I am not talking to the guy ever again. There is no way." I explained.

"Oh come on Gabi. You know him the best." Zeke added.

"But he'll recognize my voice." I added.

"But..." Taylor added but then Troy interupted.

"I'll do it." Troy said.

"Oh thank you Troy." I said giving him a kiss.

"Are you sure Troy?" Sharpay asked. "I mean this is really dangerous."

What is she saying? She was about to put me in danger and wasn't worried.

"I know but he doesn't know me. And well...I just would rather have me do it then Gabi." Troy explained.

"Ok then. I guess Troy's doing it." Taylor said.

The next morning.

4:00 am.

"Ok. Troy are you ready to do this?" I asked waking up.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Troy moaned.

"Oh come on Troy. This is the day where we finally get Jed in jail...I've wanted this day to come ever since I found out he wasn't put in jail the first time." I explained shaking him.

"Yeah but that's not until the sun's actually up. Now go back to sleep." Troy said pulling me down.

"Fine. But I'm gonna wake up in an hour, and so will you." I said laying my head on Troy.

1 hour later.

Anna's crying.

"Uh...Anna. I'm too tired to get up. Come on. Go back to sleep." I said getting up.

"Now you know how I feel." Troy said coming with. I took Anna into bed with us and started feeding her.

"Well I cannot wait until we get Jed behind bars." I spoke.

"Yeah. I can't either." Troy agreed. "I don't feel that you're very safe unless he's in jail."

"Yeah. I don't feel safe." I said.

"Well at least he will be in about 24 hours." Troy said comforting me.

"Yeah. He will." I said.

"You know when you were in the hospital, the doctor said that their was a possible chance of you dying." Troy explained to me.

"I know. The doctor told me when I woke up for the first time." I said. "I wouldn't like it if I died."

"Me neither. And when Anna got older she wouldn't." Troy said putting his arm around me.

"Yeah. But I am really glad I didn't." I said kissing Troy on the cheek.

"Yeah. Me too." Troy said returning my kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Together again/The plan in action:

Earlier that day. The police station.

"Ok let me get this straight. You want us, to watch you disquise your self to be a gangster and then your going to get Jed Tangerman to confess of the crimes he's pulled without him knowing?" Sheriff Ron asked me.'

"Yes. For the 7th time yes. That is what I want you guys to do. I mean this guy almost killed me. He raped me. And he killed my friend's baby and father by running into them with his car. He belongs in jail." I explained getting parannoyed, since he kept asking me about the plan even though I explained it to him already.

"Ok. He raped you and he didn't go to jail? What's with them?" Ron asked.

"Sheriff. It was you who didn't think he belonged in jail. I'm sorry but you're wrong. He does belong in jail." I explained.

"Well we'll just have to see about that. We'll go along with your plan, but I really do not think we'll convince him." Ron said. Yeah well I'm the type of girl who likes to take chances. Unlike you chubbs.

"Yeah, well he belongs in jail. And we will convince you that he does." I said.

"Ok. Let's do this thing then." Ron finally said.

Back at the house.

"Ok. Great. So we'll meet you at Jen's house in an hour." Sharpay said talking to me on the phone.

"Ok. The police are already there. So I have to call Jen before she like starts freaking out. Cause she doesn't know about this yet." I explained.

"What? Gabi, Jen doesn't know about this?" Sharpay asked schocked. Yeah. That's what I said isn't it?

"Yeah. So bye." I said.

"K. bye." Sharpay said then we hung up.

I called Jen.

"Hey Gabriella, what's up?" Jen asked answering with caller id.

"Ok. Jen have police showed up at your house yet?" I asked sitting in the back of a police car. Which was a little odd.

"No...Wait. What? Police?" Jen asked confused.

"Ok. You know how we totally want Jed in jail where he belongs?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jen said still confused.

"Well we're setting him up. We are going to dress Troy up like a gangster. Then you are going to call Jed over to your house. And then Troy is going to walk up to him and ask him to be his partner in crime. So he asks him what crimes hes pulled in the past, and we are going to be taping it, and right once he confesses, the police that will be hiding around them will come and take him away. And plus we will be putting it live on tv for everyone to see. And at the police station so other officers can see too." I explained almost out of breath from saying all of that.

"Ah huh." Jen said as her she heard a knock on her door. "Oh well I guess that's the police. Are you coming?"

"Yep. I'm on my way with the sheriff. In fact were just about at your house. So I'll see you in just a minute." I said.

"Ok. Let's do this." Jen said then hung up.

"Is she ready for us?" Ron asked.

"Well I guess. I mean she had no idea of what we were doing but she's gonna go along with it." I explained.

"Ok. Were here." Ron said driving up to Jen's house, where like everyone already was.

"Wait a minute. You guys! Get all of the police cars in the backyard now! Before Jed sees. He lives right across the street! Get them back there!" I yelled rushing out of the car.

"Oh yeah! Everyone move it! Move it!" Sharpay yelled. Bye the time everyone got the police cars in the backyard, Troy was all dressed up in his disquise. But I was so cluleless I didn't even recognize him when he got out.

"Tay? Who is that?" I asked looking at him.

"Gabi, that's Troy." Taylor said laughing.

"What? Oh my. He doesn't look at all like him." I said giving him a hug.

"That's kind of the point." Taylor said.

"You look...different." I said checking him out.

"I feel different." Troy said. "But I'm ready...To get this over with."

"Ok. Well Jen, all you have to do is call Jed over." I said handing her my cell.

"Ok. Well everyone, positions!" Sharpay yelled. Everyone got in their spots. The police hood in the bushes, while me, Sharpay, Jen, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Kelsi hood in the garage.

"Hello Jed. Ya, well I have someone you would like to meet over at my house." I explained.

"Who is he?" Jed asked stuffing his mouth with like 3 doughuts at a time.

"Who is he? He's my...cousin. He's my cousin." Jen explained to him. "I'm going shopping and my cousin is looking for someone to hang out with. You two have a lot in common."

Me, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor laughed a little.

"Well I'm in the middle of my 3rd breakfast, but I'll come over. What's his name?" Jed asked.

"His name?" Jen looked at us for an idea. I thought about it. I mouthed 'Ted'. "Ted."

"Ted?" Jed asked. Jed and Ted.

"Yep. Now I'm leaving now, and Ted is afraid to be home by himself so I suggest you hurry unless you want things to get ugly. Bye." Jen explained. We all looked at her with a face that said 'Ok then'

"Yeah, now I"m leaving and Ted is afraid to home by himself so I suggest you hurry unless you want things to get ugly." I said imitating her.

"Ok it wasn't the best excuse but just go with it." Jen said.

"Ok. You guys be quiet. Jed's here." Sharpay said hiding in the garage.

"Hey...Jed." Troy (Ted) said walking up to Jed.

"Hello...Ted (Troy)." Jed said.

"You know I'm looking for a guy to like be my partner in crime. I mean don't let my cousin know. I mean she thinks I'm just a goodie, goodie. And I was just wondering if you were interested. I do some pretty serious stuff." Troy explained.

"Well so do I." Jed said.

"And I was wondering what kind of stuff you do commit." Troy said. "What do you do?"

"Well I just a few months ago raped a girl, and tried to kill her. Her name was Gabriella Montez. And then I killed this baby boy, and his grandfather by running into them with my car, and I also killed some other people with my car. The boy's name was Jake, and the father's was...Uh...I don't know. But I also kidnapped 2 girls a a few days ago from some old people's house, and nobody still knows about it. I have them stashed in my cellar. Their names were Caitlyn and Jackie." Jed explained.

"What?" I tried not to yell. "He kidnapped Caitlyn!"

"Shh. Don't let him hear you." Sharpay and Taylro said.

"No! We have this on tape. I'm done. Everybody out!" I yelled running up to Jed.

Everyone came out of their hiding spots. Jed tried to run but they caught him.

"I can't believe you Jed! Give me Caitlyn back!" I yelled hitting him. "Give me my sister!"

"Whoa. She's your sister?" Jed asked trying to break free.

"YES! Now let her and that other girl go!" I yelled at him.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Jed said trying to break free some more.

"I didn't either until a little while ago. Now let her go!" I yelled kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!" Jed yelled in pain.

"Ok. Gabi. Calm down. Let's just go get her out of that house." Troy said pulling me to his house.

"Wait here's the key!" Jed said throwing us the key. Then I caught it.

"Thanks." I said but then kicked him again. Me and Troy ran into Jed's house.

"Ok. Where's the cellar?" I asked looking around. "Caitlyn?"

"Who's that?" Caitlyn whispered to Jackie in the cellar.

"Caitlyn? It's me Caitlyn! Gabriella!" I yelled.

"And Troy!" Troy yelled.

"Gabi!" Caitlyn yelled recognizing me.

"Caitlyn! Where are you!" I yelled looking around.

"In the cellar! It's in the kitchen. Just go through the green door that says 'FREE COOKIES RIGHT THROUGH THIS DOOR!'." Caitlyn explained.

"The kitchen." Troy said running into it.

"There it is." I said spotting the green door with the words 'FREE COOKIES RIGHT THROUGH THIS DOOR!'.

"Caitlyn. Were coming!" I yelled unlocking the door.

"Hurry! He has snakes crawling all over here." Caitlyn yelled crying. But then we got the door open and saw them surrounded by snakes. Poisenis snakes.

"Oh my god." I said stopping.

"They're posines. There's cobra's everywhere. And rattle snakes. Are you guys ok?" Troy yelled to them.

"Yes. But we're scared." Jackie cried.

"Yeah. Hurry!" Caitlyn yelled and started to cry.

"It's ok girls. Were gonna get you out of here." I said. "JED!"

I left the house. Outside.

"Jed! Why did you surround those girls with snakes?" I yelled kicking him even harder now. "They could of died. And they still could!"

I kicked him again.

"Relax. I can get rid of the snakes for you." Jed said.

"How?" I asked.

"Easy. Throw a body in there and while they're attacking them we can get the girls out." Jed suggested.

"You're crazy!" I yelled kicking him again.

"I'm sorry! I guess I don't know how to get the snakes out of there." Jed said. I kicked him again.

"Well too bad cause I know what we can do. Instead of throwing an innocent body in with the snakes. Why don't we just throw you in there and cancel the idea of putting you in jail." I said.

"What?" Jed yelled. "NO! No! NO! Just put me in jail. Not with the snakes."

"Well why? I mean you put the girls in the snakes. And any ways. At least you'll be free from all of this when you go to hell after wards." I said.

"Relax! Relax! We have something that will get rid of those snakes." Ron said pulling a big tube filled with some chemical out.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a very deadly chemical. It will kill those snakes in the blink of a wink." Ron explained heading to the house. Blink of a wink? Is that what he says these days.

"Well you know I say we go with my idea of throwing him in with the snakes." I said then kicked him again.

"Ah! Would you stop!" Jed whined.

"No!" I yelled then kicked him again. Hey I'm really getting a 'kick' out of this. lol...ok not funny.

"Please don't throw me in with those snakes." Jed pleaded.

"I know. I think we're just gonna spray them." Ron suggested.

"But the girls are in there. My sister's in there. What if they inhale the stuff?" I asked worried.

"They'll hold their breath." Ron said.

"I don't know Sheriff." I said.

"Don't worry. As long as they hold their breath until we say so. They'll be fine." Ron explained to me.

"Yes. Yes. They will be perfectly fine." Jed said.

"Fine." I said after thinking about it for a few seconds.

Back in the house.

"Ok girls, you hold on." Troy said trying to calm them down.

"Where's Gabriella?" Caitlyn asked.

"I don't know. But trust me she probably is trying her best to find a way to get you out of here." Troy said then I came running in.

"Gabi!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Hey! Are you guys alright?" I asked.

"Yes." Caitlyn said.

"How about you?" I asked Jackie, but I didn't know her name.

"Fine." Jackie said scared stiff.

"Ok well were gonna kill the snakes but right now I need you guys to hold your breath when I say so." I explained. "OK?"

"Ok." They said then they held their breath.

"Not yet!" I yelled stopping them. They breathed again.

"Oh." Jackie said.

Then Jed came running in and he ended up pushing me into the snakes. But Troy caught my hand. I was hanging over the edge of the stairs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed.

"Gabi!" Troy and Caitlyn yelled.

"Troy!" I yelled.

"Jed help me!" Troy yelled. Then they pulled me up after a lot of tugging. When I got up I kicked Jed again.

"I guess I deserved that." Jed said rubbing his shin.

"Ok. You guys step back!" Ron said pulling the tube into the room.

"You guys, hold your breath now!" I yelled to them. So they held their breath. And Ron started spraying the snakes. And we left the room.

15 seconds later.

"Ok I'm done!" Ron said then we went back in and they breathed again.

"Are you guys ok still? You didn't inhale any did you?" Troy asked.

"No!" They both said.

"Good. Ok I'm coming over." I said. Then Troy spotted a snake that was still alive.

"Wait Gabi! One of the snakes is still alive." Troy said stopping me.

"Ok. Then Jed's going." I said as I pushed him towards the stairs.

"Fine. I guess that's fair." So Jed went over to the girls. Then he brought them back. And I grabbed Caitlyn right away.

"Oh Caitlyn are you ok?" I asked hugging her really tight. Then I kissed her.

"Yes. I'm ok." Caitlyn said returning my hug.

"Don't worry. The guy who put you down here is going to jail right away." I said giving him a dirty look.

"I said I was sorry." Jed said.

"No you didn't." Troy said.

"Ok maybe I didn't." Jed said. "But I am sorry."

"Well too bad. Sorry isn't enough." I said then Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke and Chad came running into the room.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" Sharpay said hugging Caitlyn.

"Yeah." Caitlyn said as I gave her to Sharpay.

"Are you ok...?" I asked not knowing her name.

"Jackie. And yes. I'm ok. I'm Caitlyn's friend." Jackie said.

"Hi. I'm Caitlyn's sister. Gabriella." I said.

"Hi." Jackie said.

"We're so glad you're ok." Taylor said hugging Caitlyn.

"So are we." Jackie added. Ok have to do it. I kicked Jed in the shin again.

"Ow! Stop!" Jed said.

"No." I returned.

"But I can stop seeing your face. You're going to jail." I said.

"Argh." Jed whined.

"Jed Tangerman. You're under arrest for the attempt of murder of Gabriella Montez. And the rape of Gabriella Montez. And for killing Jake McKessie, and Drew McKessie. And 3 other people. ANd for the kidnap of Caitlyn Montez, and Jackie Frazer." Ron explained handcuffing him.

"Listen Gabriella. Before you take me away, I just want you guys to know that I am so sorry." Jed said. "Please forgive me?"

"No." I said. Then I kicked him, Caitlyn kicked him, and Jackie kicked him. Always in the shin. I picked up Caitlyn and we all went outside and watched them take him away.

Back at my parents house. (Where me, Troy, and Anna are staying).

"Hey Anna." I said when we got home. Anna was staying at Troy's parents house.

"Ah. What a night." I said sitting down. Everyone came over to celebrate Jed being behind bars and the sucess of Sharpay's plan.

"Yeah. I'm tired." Troy said. We had like a 10 second silence.

"Pool Time!" I yelled and got up.

In the backyard. We're having a splash attack while Anna's sleeping. And Caitlyn and Jackie went to the bathroom. It was girls vs. Boys. Sadly the boys won. But then we had a re-match and the girls won! Then Josh's parents came out where we were. And I guess you could say they broke in.

"You guys! Out of the pool now!" Josh's mom Sandy demanded.

"No. You're not the boss of us." Chad said. Ok that sounded a little kidish.

"Yes. But we are your grandparents and this is an emergancy!" Sandy said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Caitlyn and Jackie are missing! They disapeared from our house yesterday! What are we gonna do?" Sandy panicked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Talking with "dad":

"Relax!" I said laughing. Then everyone else started laughing. I went in the house and got Caitlyn and Jackie. "They're right here."

"You kidnapped the girls!" Sandy yelled.

"No. Some other guy named Jed kidnapped them but then we got them back and he's in jail now. I was gonna tell you but we just got them back today." I explained still laughing. "The girls are gonna stay here with us."

"Oh we'll see about that." Sandy said. "Come on girls. You're coming with us."

Sandy grabbed Caitlyn and her husband John grabbed Jackie.

"No! I wanna stay here!" Caitlyn said breaking free and running to me. So I picked her up.

"Yeah!" Jackie yelled hiding behind me.

"NO girls! You're coming with us!" John yelled.

"You can't take them away from us!" I yelled at them.

"Oh yes we can! They are our grandchildren!" Sandy yelled.

"I'm am so not your grandchild!" Jackie yelled.

"Well Caitlyn is my sister! And it's obvious she wants to stay with me." I said.

"Yeah!" Caitlyn added.

"Yeah, well you're my grandchild too so I can tell you what to do! And I say they are coming with me!" Sandy yelled.

"You're not my grandparents!" I yelled getting ticked.

"Yes we are! Your dad is our son, so that's makes us your grandparents." John yelled.

"Your son is not my dad!" I yelled.

"Yes he is!" Sandy yelled.

"No he's not!" I yelled back.

"Yes he is!" They screamed.

"No he isn't! If he was my father he would of been apart of my life. He would of been apart of my whole life. But instead he decides to stay away from me for 28 years! 28 years I thought he was dead! 4 years I didn't know I had a little sister! 28 years you guys didn't even talk to me! 28 years you kept half of my family from me!" I yelled.

"Gabi." Sandy said.

"No! I have no father! I have no grandparents on my dad's side. I only have a mom, a sister, a soon to be husband, and a daughter." I explained.

"Hey, what makes her so special? She stayed away from you for 4 years." John complained.

"She couldn't help it! She's only 4 years old!" I yelled. "It's not her fault."

"Yes it is!" Sandy yelled.

"No it's not!" I yelled.

"Yes it is!" Sandy yelled back.

"No it's not!" Me, Caitlyn, and Jackie yelled.

"Yes it is!" Sandy yelled back.

"No it's not!" Me, Caitlyn, Jackie, and even John yelled.

"What?" Sandy yelled.

"No it's not Caitlyn's fault." John explained.

"Thank you." I said. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is...That it's our fault." John confessed.

"What?" I asked.

"What! He's lying!" Sandy explained.

"We were the ones keeping Caitlyn at our house. We were keeping Caitlyn away from you Gabriella." John explained.

"JOHN!" Sandy explained.

"What?" I asked.

"It's true!" Caitlyn added then climbed out of my arms and went and kicked Sandy and John in the shin.

"Ow!" They both yelled in pain.

"Now where did she get that?" Troy asked putting his arm around me and smiling.

"Well they deserved that." I said. Then Sandy goes up and is about to kick Caitlyn, but I stopped her. "You kick her and I will sew."

"Sew her!" Sandy yelled.

"Yeah right. Sew a four year old. I mean you guys deserved that anyways." I explained.

"Oh I can't take it any more! I need to do this!" Jackie yelled then kicked Sandy in the shin too. Then Caitlyn and Jackie gave each other a high five.

"Nice." Troy said.

"Now if you don't get off this property right now I'll call the police." I threatened.

"This isn't your property." Sandy explained.

"Well it's my mom's." I said. "And until they get back it's our property."

"Ah." Sandy whined. Then everyone in the pool splashed them and they ran out.

"Nice guys!" I said laughing my head off.

"You're so stupid John! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" We heard Sandy yelling at John in the front. We all started laughing.

3 days later.

"Ok, my mom and Josh are getting back tonight. So we have to get the house clean. Mom said Josh hates a messy house." I said trying to clean up everything. But then I had an idea. "Josh hates a messy house. That gives me an idea."

"What?" Troy asked feeding Anna her bottle.

"Well I think I'm gonna give Josh something he has never wanted. We are going to make this house so messy, you won't be able to see the floor." I explained.

"Why?" Troy asked confused.

"Because...I don't know." I said. Because I want to make him mad and ruin his day!

"Well don't you want to get to know him and learn more about him?" Troy asked.

"No." I said.

"Oh come on Gabi. He's your father. You're biological father. He was there when you were born. I think. The point is he loves you." Troy explained.

"Well if he loves me he wouldn't of left me. I mean if you love someone so much you shouldn't leave them for years." I said.

"If you loved me so much would you one of these days just pack up and leave?" I asked.

"No way!" Troy said. "I love you too much to ever do that. I will never do that."

But then I thought about how he left me in collage.

"Then why'd you leave me in collage?" I asked.

"Hey! Hey! Don't change the subject." Troy said not wanting to start a fight over that. "This isn't about me."

"Well I don't want to have anything to do with Josh." I said.

7 hours later.

"Hey guys! Were back!" My mom yelled when they got in the door.

"Mommy!" Caitlyn yelled giving her a hug.

"Hey Caitlyn!" My mom yelled giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey mom." I said giving her a kiss.

"Hey Gabi." I said.

"Hi Gabriella." Josh said. But I ignored him.

"Hey guys." Troy said giving my mom a hug.

"Hi Troy." My mom said.

"Where's Anna?" My mom asked.

"Oh she's sleeping." I told her.

"Well Caitlyn, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at grandma's?" My mom asked. Oh know. How will she take the fact that they were kidnapped and then we found them and then we got in a big fight with my grandparents and they left us alone? Well I just won't tell them.

"We were kidnapped and then they found us and we got in a fight with grandma and then they left us alone." Caitlyn explained. Caitlyn will tell them.

"What?" My mom asked shocked. "You were kidnapped!"

"Ah huh. But don't worry. We're totally fine. Gabi found us." Caitlyn explained.

"Oh...and I helped." Troy added. I guess he wanted to take some credit too.

"And then when he kidnapped us, he surrounded us with snakes." Caitlyn explained.

"Snakes?" My mom explained. "Well is he in jail?"

"Yes. Yes. Is in jail. Locked up, away from the world. She's totally safe." I explained. "Do you want something to drink? Ok, pop, got it. Let's go."

"Hold it!" My mom commanded. "I am not thirsty."

"Mom! I am fine! Josh's parents are jerks!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"What!" Josh exclaimed.

"That's what Gabi said." Catilyn explained.

"It's true!" I yelled. "You're parents are jerks! Along with their son!"

I gave Josh a dirty look.

"Gabriella Anne Montez." My mom said very, very, sternly. "Josh is your father, and you will treat him with respect. Along with your grandparents."

"Fine. I'll give them some respect. I'll give you your house back." I said. "Come on Troy. We're leaving. I'm gonna go get Anna."

"What? Gabi, don't leave!" Caitlyn whined.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just don't want to be around Josh right now. But I promise...I'll invite you over to visit a lot." I explained, then give her a kiss.

"I want to go with you!" Caitlyn said not letting go of my hug.

"Caitlyn sweetie. I promise you can come and visit any time you want. You just call me and I'll come right over and pick you up." I said giving her another kiss.

"I don't think so. She will only be able to come over when we say she can." Josh said.

"I'm sorry Josh, but Caitlyn is my sister and I have the right to bring her over to my house whenever she wants to come over." I told him. "You are not the boss of me."

"You say something mean to your father one more time, you wil...you will not be able to see Caitlyn for a month." My mom explained.

"Something mean? Do you know what I think is mean? I think telling someone their father is dead when he isn't and telling someone they are an only child when they aren't, and then showing up on their door step 28 years later with your live biological father and you sister. To me that is mean." I said then went into the room where Anna was sleeping. Then Caitlyn kicked Josh.

"Ow!" Josh cried in pain.

"Caitlyn Elizabeth Montez." My mom said getting mad. But Caitlyn ran up to where we were.

"Gabi! Gabi! Mommy's gonna hurt me!" Caitlyn said hugging my waist.

"What? Why?" I asked picking Anna up.

"I sort of kicked Josh." Caitlyn said guilty.

"What? You kicked Josh!" I yelled. I set Anna down. Then I knelt down. "I've taught you well."

I hugged him.

"Caitlyn!" My mom said rushing into the room. Caitlyn hood behind me.

"Caitlyn you are grounded!" My mom yelled.

"No!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Yes. Now go to your room." My mom yelled.

"I'm in my room." Caitlyn said pointing around.

"Oh well if you guys are leaving then leave now." My mom said walking out of the room.

"I want to go with you guys." Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn. I'm sorry sweetie. But you need to spend some time with daddy." I said.

"Well how come you don't have to? Because I have a car and...no where to live. And plus I don't even know dad so I don't want to spend time with someone I don't even know." I explained. "You know him."

"No I don't." Caitlyn said.

"Yes you do. You've known him for 4 years." I said.

"Nah uh. I was staying at grandma's and I never met him. He never visited. I didn't know about him until your party too." Catilyn explained.

"What? They didn't tell neither of us. Can you believe them!" I yelled.

"No. And that's why I wanna stay with you." Caitlyn said hugging me really tight.

"Mom!" I yelled. But Josh came in.

"What?" Josh asked.

"I asked for my mom." I exclaimed.

"Well your mom is really stressed right now at you guys." Josh said.

"Well know she knows how we feel." I said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell Caitlyn about you guys." Troy added.

"What? Who told you?" Josh asked.

"Caitlyn." Troy explained.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Because. It's just really hard to explain. And it's a long story." Josh answered.

"We have time. We have no where to go." I said sitting down.

"We're not leaving until we get an explanation." Troy explained sitting next to me. Then Caitlyn copied us and sat next to me.

"Fine. You want an explanation. Then I'll give you one." Josh said. "I didn't like you guys."

"What?" Me and Caitlyn yelled. "You didn't like us?"

"You didn't like your own daughters?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want children.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

We weren't wanted in my dad's life:

"You didn't want children?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. So I forced your mom to split with me. I couldn't of taken care of you guys." Josh explained.

"Ok. Well know, do you want me and Caitlyn to get to know you and become close with you?" I asked.

"No. I just said that around your mom. But I don't want you guys in my life." Josh explained.

"Yeah. Well you don't have to worry about that Josh! Cause I'm leaving and Caitlyn's coming with me." I said.

"Yey!" Caitlyn said. Then kicked Josh in the shin.

"Why you little...!" Josh said running after her. Caitlyn screamed.

"You touch her I will sew!" I said. I had to, so I kicked him too.

"That's it! Leave my house right now!" Josh yelled.

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!" Josh yelled.

"Wait a minute Gabi. We don't have anywhere to go." Troy said.

"Why?" Josh asked getting mad. "You aren't staying here. Go back to your own house."

"Uh we can't!" Troy said.

"Why not?" Josh asked.

"Because it was torn down during the tornado we had a few days ago." I said.

"Oh yeah. That thing. Well go stay with your friends." Josh said.

"You know if you're a good father you would let your daughters stay here." Troy explained blocking the door so he couldn't get out.

"Yeah and if you were a strong man you would survive this." Josh said then punched him.

"Troy!" I yelled.

"Troy!" Caitlyn yelled. Troy was now on the floor in terrible pain.

"Mom!" Caitlyn yelled.

"What?" My mom asked walking to us. "What happened?"

"Josh punched Troy!" I yelled.

"What? JOSH!" My mom yelled at him.

"Well he deserved it." Josh said then pulled my mom up and pushed her down the stairs. Me and Caitlyn screamed. Then he took out a pocket knife.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Mommy!" Caitlyn cried.

"Oh my god." I said. moving Troy and closing the door before Josh could get in.

"Leave us alone!" Caitlyn cried.

"Oh my god. Josh leave us alone!" I yelled. There was no lock on the door so I could only cover it with a small dresser that I pushed in front of the door.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn cried.

"I don't know. But Josh is totally out of control!" I told her then Josh started pushing and pounding on the door.

"Troy. Come on Troy. We need you." I said starting to cry. Then Troy got up and helped but he was in so much pain.

"Ok. Well we need to climb out the window." Troy said moaning.

"Ok." I said breaking the window.

"Ok were on the ground. So Caitlyn, I want you to climb out and run to the next door neighbors right away. And tell them to call the police." I explained to her.

"Ok Gabi." Caitlyn said crawling out of the window.

"Ok now go!" I yelled.

"Ok. Come on Anna." I said grabbing her. Then we got out the window and ran over to the neighbors. But Caitlyn was just standing on their doorstep.

"Neither of them are home!" Caitlyn said.

"Ok. Then we'll go across the street." I said then I saw Josh running out of the house.

"Oh my god." I said. Now he had a very evil look on his face. Now I knew that he was gonna kill us. We ran across the street and we were banging on the door.

"Open up!" We yelled.

"Help!" Catilyn yelled.

"Get away!" I yelled at Josh.

"They aren't home. So to the backyard." I said as we ran back there. But we decided to trick him so we ran two houses down and hood in some bushes.

"Ok Caitlyn I need you to get down and be as quiet as possible." I whispered to her.

"Ok Gabi." Caitlyn said. We were really quiet but them Josh came into that yard, and of corse Anna just had to start crying.

"Oh god." I said. Then we ran once Josh spotted us. Once we got to the street 2 cars were coming from each side.

"Oh come on! Hurry up!" Troy yelled. Then Josh came bardging out into the front. We screamed. And then we had no where to go so we stopped a car and asked for a ride.

"Oh please give us a ride! That guy that's almost here is trying to kill us! Please help us!" I quickly explained to the lady.

"Oh well sure, get in." She said.

"Thank you so much." Troy said.

"Why is that guy trying to kill you?" She asked.

"We don't really know." I said as Josh ran after the car. He looked so stupid running after a car.

"Do you guys know him?" She asked.

"He's my father." I explained.

"Mine too." Caitlyn added.

"He's your father and he's trying to kill you?" She exclamied. "That's just not right."

"Well try telling him that." Troy said. By now we had lost him.

"Oh thank god!" I said. "Well I guess we can get off here."

"What? Gabi we can't get off here! He'll find us." Troy explained. "Can you take us to the police station?"

"What? No way! I need to go back to the house and help my mom!" I said. Then Caitlyn started crying.

"Is mommy dead?" Caitlyn cried.

"Oh I hope not sweetie." I said giving her a little hug to comfort her.

"Ok well can you take us back to where you picked us up?" Troy asked.

"Well what if we see him again?" She asked.

"Well run him over." I said wanting to kill him for what he did to Troy and my mom.

"Run him over? Why would you want to run him over?" She asked.

"She's kind of in a bad mood. Her mother told her that he was dead and then 28 years later he shows up on her doorstep which was just a little while ago." Troy explained. Then I gave him a look that says 'Why are you telling her everything? It's none of her buisness'.

"Wow. You must have a hard life." She said turning around.

"You have no idea." I explained.

"There he is!" Caitlyn said pointing to him.

"Oh god. Duck!" I yelled as we ducked. Luckily he didn't see us.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as we got out of the car once we drove up to the house.

"No problem. Now that'll be 50 bucks!" She said.

"What!" Troy exclamied.

"I'm just kidding. Now hurry before he sees you." She explained.

"K. Thanks." I said as we went into the house.

"Mom!" I yelled seeing her laying on the ground trying to get up.

"Oh. Gabi." She said.

"Are you Ok?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I think I broke my leg and my arm." She explained.

"Mommy? Are you gonna die?" Caitlyn said crying.

"Oh sweetie. I don't think I'm gonna die. It's just a few broken bones." She said then moaned.

"We need to get her to the hospital right now." Troy explained.

"Ok. Can you stand up?" I asked.

"Oh I really, really, doubt that." My mom said. So me and Troy carried her out to the car and then I went back in and got Anna.

At the hospital.

"Ok, well she's gonna have to stay here a few nights. We might have to do surgery." The doctor explained.

"Ok." I said just standing there.

"And we can't have anyone in the room when they surgery is in progress. And we can't have visitors at any time unless your picking her up." The doctor explained waiting for me to leave. "And that includes you."

"Right." I said getting it. Then I left the room and left with Troy, Anna, and Caitlyn. We didn't want to go back to that house so we went to Taylor and Chad's house.

"So your dad tried to kill you guys?" Sharpay asked shocked.

"Yeah. And now my mom's in the hospital because he pushed her down the stairs." I explained.

"What? He pushed your mom down the stairs?" They all yelled.

"And he punched Troy in the stomach." I explained.

"What? He punched you?" Zeke asked Troy.

"Yeah." Troy explained.

"Oh yeah and get this. The reason he left me and my mom when I was a baby was because he didn't like me." I explained. "And the reason he left Caitlyn was because he didn't like her. But I still don't get the reason why you didn't come live with me and mom."

"He didn't like you guys!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Nope. He didn't want children." I explained. "So we hitch hiked when he was chasing us outside and I said I wanted to run him over." I explained laughing.

"Did you?" Chad asked.

"No." Troy said.

"You should of." They all said.

"Thank you." I said looking at Troy with a face that says 'See, we should have'.

"Well at least he didn't kill you." Sharpay added.

"Yeah." I said.

"Now he should so be in jail." Taylor said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know. What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I say we use my plan to catch him like we did on Jed." Sharpay smiled.

"Oh I don't know Sharpay. That was too much work." I said.

"Yeah and what if he kidnapped 2 kids and surrounded them with poisinos snakes like Jed did?" Taylor asked.

"Oh like he did that." Sharpay said. "Come on. I mean you want him in jail don't you?"

"I don't know Sharpay." I said.

"Oh come Gabi. Let's do it. It'll be fun." Troy added.

"Yeah." Chad said. "And this time I'll be the culprit."

"Fine!" I finally agreed. "But first I need to have a talk with the sheriff. We might not even have to do the plan, we might just have to go to court."

"Court? Is that the place where you have to wear like black and other dark colors and like debate on if they got to jail or not?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Well black is so not my color." Sharpay said.

"You don't have to wear black. At least I don't think you do." Taylor said.

"Yes Hi. Is this sheriff Ron?" I asked.

"Yes this is. How may I help you?" Ron asked.

"Well this is Gabriella Montez. I worked with you earlier on a case to get a guy in jail. You know the one with the snakes?" I explained.

"Oh yes. Gabriella. What's up?" Ron asked.

"Well I have another culprit." I explained.

"Again? Who is it this time?" Ron asked.

"My father. Josh Montez." I explained.

"You're father? What did your father do?" Ron asked.

"Well let's see. He tried to kill me, my husband, my daughter, and my sister. He pushed my mom down the stairs and now she's in surgery. And he's looking for us, so we cannot feel safe." I explained.

"What? He tried to kill you?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes. And I want him in jail imediatly!" I said.

"Well first of all do you have any proof that this guy did all of that stuff?" Ron asked.

"Yes. My mother is in the hospital because of him. Go to the hospital and take a look yourself, she is there. And we have a whitness." I explained.

"Well great, who?" Ron asked.

"I have no clue what her name is. But she gave us a ride when he was chasing us. We don't have any info on her." I explained. "But I'm telling you the truth. He really did try to kill us!" I explained.

"Well I'm sorry but unless we get some real proof we cannot but him in jail." Ron explained. I thought for a minute if there was any more proof.

"Wait a minute! There is some proof." I explained. "Can you meet me at 1467 34th Ave N?"

"Why there?" Ron asked.

"Because there is where proof is. And we might find him there." I said. "Just please meet me there?"

"Fine. But this better be good." Ron said then hung up.

"Great!" I said. "Ok. Troy we are going back to that house."

"What? No way." Troy said.

"Yes. Ron is meeting us there. We are going to give him the proof that he wants." I explained.

"Oh I'm coming." Sharpay said.

"Me too." Taylor said.

"Me three." Zeke added.

"Me four." Chad said. Then we gave him a weird look. "Well that's not fair cause you guys got all the good ones."

Then we laughed a little.

"Ok then. Let's go." I said.

Back at my parents house.

"Great he's here." I said.

"Ok. You ready for some proof?" I asked getting out of the car.

"I'm ready. Let's see it. Or hear it." Ron said. Everyone got out of the car.

"Oh great." I said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Josh is here." I said looking at his car parked on the side of the street.

"Well that's good cause then we can catch him." Troy said.

"Ah I guess so." I said.

"Too bad we can't run him over with the car, ah Gabi." Taylor joked. I just gave her a weird look. We went inside.

"Yo Josh! You in here?" I asked.

"Oh you're here." Josh said but I didn't see him.

"Quick Ron, hide and see what he does." I said. Ron hood in the closet.

"What do you want?" Josh asked coming out of the bathroom. You could still hear the flushing.

"Well we want to know...why you tried to kill us earlier?" I asked.

"I didn't try to kill you..." Josh said. "all."

"Well why did you try to kill me, Troy, Anna, and Caitlyn?" I asked.

"Because you runied my life!" Josh said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"The day you were born!" Josh yelled.

"And then the day you were born!" Josh yelled at Caityln. Sharpay hood Caitlyn behind her.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah." Josh answered.

"Well you ruined my life the day you showed up to my party. You ruined my life 28 years after I was born. But if I had known you, you would of ruined my life the day I said my first word." I explained.

"Well..." Josh said.

"I ain't finished yet!" I interupted. "And I really do not remember inviting you to my party either! You only came under my mom's invitation! And you know why you weren't invited? Because I thought you were dead!"

"Are you finished?" Josh asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Good. Now I can do this!" Josh said taking out his pocket knife. We all screamed.

"Hold it right there!" Ron said popping out of the closet. "Drop the knife!"

Ron had his gun out. Josh dropped the knife.

"Josh Montez. You are under arrest for the attempt murder of Gabriella Montez, Caitlyn Montez, Anna Montez, and Troy Bolton." Ron explained.

"Actually it's Anna _Bolton, _not Montez. We gave her Troy's last name since were getting married pretty soon." I explained. Ron hand cuffed Josh.

"Later Josh!" I said in his face as Ron took him out of the house.

"I will so get you for this, even if it's the last thing I do!" Josh yelled.

"Sorry we didn't get to use your plan this time Sharpay." I said.

"It's ok. I mean you're plan was very clever too." Sharpay said.

"I told Ron to hide in the closet." I said.

"Yeah, well work on your planning skills. But right now I think it's time to start planning for Anna's party." Sharpay explained.

"What party?" I asked.

"We're throwing Anna a baby shower." Taylor explained.

"Well what about your boy?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Jake. Well he's gonna be gone a little longer than I thought. So let's just go." Taylor lied.

"Oh I really wanted to see him! Can we go visit?" I asked.

"Him and my parents are...going to Tokyo for a month." Taylor lied again.

"Tokyo?" I asked. "Cool."

"Oh, oh. Do you think they'll send pictures?" Sharpay asked even though she knew he was dead. Everyone except me gave her a very, very, weird look.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Party/ wedding:

"I've always wanted to go to Tokyo!" I said.

"I know. Me too. They are so lucky. I mean Jake is a baby and I'm 27. He's been to Tokyo already." Sharpay explained with her jealousy.

"Yeah." I agreed.

2 days later. Party day!

"Oh she's so cute!" My old friend Miranda from the school I went to before East High.

"Yeah. Her names Anna." I explained.

"Oh. That name reminds me of my grandma's best friends child's pet monkey." Miranda explained.

"How?" I asked.

"Her name was Banana." Miranda told me.

"Oh." I said then turned away and rolled my eyes because she started crying.

"Kayla?" I yelled when I saw my old friend from the same school I met Miranda at. The one I went to before East High.

"Gabi!" Kayla yelled.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked as we hugged.

"Well you're mom called me. I just had to see you." Kayla explained.

"Can you believe it's been 13 years?" I explained.

"I know. It's been so long. And you look great!" Kayla complimented.

"Thank you. So do you." I said.

"Yeah well I guess for a person that has had 4 kids, I do look pretty good." Kayla explained.

"Wow. 4 kids." I said.

"I've well only had one." I said.

"Yeah. And she is so adorable!" Kayla explained. "What's her name?"

"Anna." I said.

"She's so cute." Kayla said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey. Guess who else is here." Kayla said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Chris." Kayla explained.

"Who's Chris?" I asked.

"Gabriella! I never thought I'd see you again!" Chris said giving me a hug. Chris is also from my old school. Oh god. Chris totally loved me back in high school before I went to East High. He is so annoying.

"Oh. Chris. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well you're mom called me." Chris said.

"Oh, I'll have to be able to thank her later." I lied.

"Is this your sister?" Chris asked looking at Anna.

"No, this is my daughter. Anna." I explained.

"You're daughter?" Chris asked.

"You do know this is a baby shower don't you?" I asked.

"Well ya, but I thought it was for your sister." Chris said bumbed.

"Hey Gabi." Troy said coming up and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Hey Troy. Uh Troy this is one of my old friends Kayla. And this is one of my old, old, friends Chris. They're from my old high school that I went to before East High." I explained.

"Hi." Troy said shaking Kayla's hand.

"Hi Troy." Kayla said.

"Hi." Troy said holding out a hand for Chris to shake. But he didn't shake it.

"Uh. Troy, can you take Anna for a second?" I asked.

"Oh. Sure." Troy said taking Anna.

"Thanks. And Chris can I talk to you for a second privatly?" I asked.

"Anything for you." Chris said.

"Ah huh." I said rolling my eyes. We went into a bed room.

"Chris. Don't you understand that I am engaged now! Ok, you are not my boy friend, you never were and you never will be. I am happily engaged to Troy." I explained.

"So you're not married yet?" Chris asked.

"Well no, but I am engaged and we are getting married next monthe. I have a daughter too." I said.

"Well that may be true, but that still doesn't change the way I feel about you." Chris said then walked out of the room.

"Chris!" I yelled then ran after him. But I couldn't find him so I ignored it.

"Hey Sharpay. Taylor." I said sitting next to them at a table.

"Hey Gabi." They both said. I had a worried face on.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Oh. A lot of my old friends from the school I went to before East High came today and one of them I was hoping I would never see again." I explained.

"Who?" Sharpay asked.

"His name is Chris. He was totally in love with me in high school. And I guess he never let that go. And anyway when I saw him today he was being rude to Troy so I'm afraid he'll do something to Troy." I explained worried.

"Well I hope he doesn't." Sharpay added.

"Yeah." I said.

"Is he cute?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh yeah?" Taylor added.

"He's alright." I said. "And that's him."

I said pointing to him.

"Oh. He is cute." Sharpay said starring at him. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Doubt it." I said.

"Great!" Sharpay said getting up but I stopped her.

"Rememeber Zeke?" I said facing her to Zeke.

"He's alright." Sharpay said sitting back down.

"Hello Gabriella." Chris said sitting down RIGHT next to me.

"Hello Chris. I'm Sharpay." Sharpay said holding out her hand.

"Hi." Chris said ignoring the shake.

"I'm Taylor." Taylor said not bothering to hold out a hand.

"Hi." Chris said rudely.

"So where's this Troy guy of yours?" Chris asked me.

"He's probably just chatting with guests." I said scooting away from him.

"Oh. He's not here with you unlike me." Chris said. "Take my advice. Dump him."

Chris left the table.

"Now that's what I call rude." Taylor said.

"See what I'm up against." I said wanting to kick him.

"Gabi!" Caitlyn yelled coming in with my mom. My mom got out of the hospital yesterday.

"Hey Caitlyn!" I said as she jumped on my lap. "Hi mom."

She gave me a quick kiss.

"Hi sweetie." My mom said. "Hi girls."

"Hi Mrs. Montez." They said.

"Hey Caitlyn!" Sharpay said.

"Hey!" Caitlyn said. "Hi Taylor!"

"Hey." Taylor answered.

"So did you and mom go shopping for your flower girl dress yet?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's so cute! Mommy says I look adorable in it." Caitlyn said excited.

"Good. And have you guys gone and got your brides maid dresses yet?" I asked.

"Well I thought you were gonna pick them out." Taylor said.

"No. I want you guys to go to my wedding feeling good about how you look, cause you might not like what I pick out for you." I said.

"Thanks Gabi." Sharpay said.

"Have you gotten your wedding dress yet?" Taylor asked.

"Oh yeah. I got it the day after Troy proposed." I explained.

"Well can we see it?" Sharpay asked.

"Nope. You can't see it until the wedding day." I exclaimed.

"Oh come on Gabi." Sharpay whined.

"No. Just like I don't wanna see your dresses until the big day." I explained. "And I don't wanna see your dress until that day."

I started tickling Caitlyn.

"Ok! Ok! Stop!" Caitlyn laughed. Then I stopped.

"Hey Gabi. I got to go." Miranda said giving me a hug.

"Oh bye Miranda." I said. "But first. Miranda this is my two best friends Sharpay and Taylor."

"Hi." Miranda said.

"Hi." Sharpay and Taylor both said.

"And this is my little sister Caitlyn." I said.

"Hi." Caitlyn said shyly.

"Hello there." Miranda said. "She is so cute."

"Yeah." I said. "Are you coming to my wedding?"

"I'm sorry Gabi. Justine's having her wedding that same day." Miranda explained. "But I'll call you."

Miranda left.

"Why does she always do this to me? She always blows my parties or something off for someone else. And now she's blowing my wedding off for a girl she barely even knows. And I'm her best friend." I explained up set.

"Oh. I'm sorry Gabi. But rememeber me and Taylor are still going." Sharpay said trying to cheer me up.

"I know." I said.

"And me." Caitlyn said. Then I kissed her on her forehead.

The BIG day! My wedding! And it's 1 month later.

I stayed at my mom and Caitlyn's house with Anna last night and Troy stayed at Chad and Taylor's house. People say it's bad luck to see each other before your wedding.

"Ok Sharpay and Taylor are on their way over. I have to pick up my dress at the store. And then we all have to go get our hair done." I explained rushing around.

"You already picked up your dress." My mom corrected me.

"Right." I said. I'm just so nervous.

"Now all you have to do is ask Troy's dad to walk you down the isle." My mom said.

"Right. I already did that though. And he is so excited." I explained.

"Gabi! Gabi! You need to relax! The wedding isn't for another 3 hours. You have plenty of time." My mom said calming me down.

"Ok." I said sitting down. "Who's gonna carry Anna down the isle?"

"Anna's going down the isle?" My mom asked.

"Of corse. I'm not gonna get married without my daughter in the wedding. Can you walk her down the isle?" I asked.

"Sure I can." My mom said sitting next to me.

"Thanks." I said.

2 hours later. We all have our hair done and we're all in our dresses.

"You look so beautiful." Sharpay said.

"Thanks. I feel beutiful." I said.

"Yeah." Taylor added.

"I love your guys dresses." I said. Sharpay is wearing a beautiful hot pink dress with sequences on the top and on the waist and the bottom. Taylor is wearing a black dress with little laces everywhere.

"Thanks. So do I." Sharpay said.

"Yeah." Taylor said.

"Ok. Let's do this thing." I said.

45 minutes later. At the church.

"So is everyone here?" I asked.

"Yes. The church is packed." Sharpay said.

"Good. Is Troy here?" I asked.

"Yes Gabriella. The groom is here." Taylor said.

"And is my mom?" I asked.

"Yes." Taylor said.

"Is Anna?" I asked.

"Yes. Anna came with you here." Sharpay said.

"Is Caitlyn here?" I asked.

"Yes. Caitlyn is here. Everyone is here!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure. Do you think Troy really does love me?" I asked.

"Gabi!" Taylor and Sharpay both said.

"Ok. Sorry." I said. "Is my father here?"

"Gabi!" They both said.

"Sorry." I said.

"And anyways. You're father is in jail." Sharpay said.

"But there is someone here that you wish wasn't." Taylor said.

"Who?" I asked. Taylor turned me to face Chris.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" I yelled at him.

"What is it so bad that I came to your wedding?" Chris asked.

"Well yes. I mean you hate my future husband. And you love me. I don't want you at my wedding." I said.

"I hope he doesn't call an objection." Sharpay said then her and Taylor walked away.

"Oh come on Gabi. I'm sorry about that. I don't love you." Chris cofessed. Then I gave him a look that says 'Really?'. "Ok maybe I do. But I love you as a sister. You were one of my best friends in high school. I know I wasn't one of yours but you were mine. And If you love Troy, then I guess I better like him too."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Chris said. "Truce?"

"Yeah." I said.

"And Chris, you were actually one of my best friends." I said.

"Really? Cool." Chris said. Then I hugged him.

"Now go get a seat." I said.

"Right." Chris said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I said. Then he went into the wedding room or whatever you call it. I went in the back room.

"Oh. Caitlyn you look so cute!" I said giving her a hug.

"Thanks. You look beutiful." Caitlyn said.

"Thanks." I said picking her up and giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Caitlyn said.

5 minutes later! Wedding time!

Sharpay and Zeke go down the isle with Taylor and Chad following then Kelsi and Jason go down then Caitlyn goes down throwing flowers then my mom goes down with Anna in her arms. Now it's my turn. I wrap my arm around Troy's dad's and we start walking at the special music starts.

Dah-dah-dah-dah...dah-dah-dah-dah...dah-dah...yeah yeah etc.

Oh Troy looks hot in the tuex. There's Chris. He looks pretty cute too. He better not make an objection. Now we at the aulter and Troy took my arm.

"Do you Troy Bolton, take Gabriella Montez to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Troy said with a smile.

"And do you Gabriella Montez, take Troy Bolton to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." I said returning a smile.

"Now you will share you feelings of love for each other. The rings please." The priest said. Then we put the rings on each other.

"Now are there any objections?" The priest asked the crowd. I'll kill him if he does it. But he just sat there. Oh thank god.

"Ok. Well I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said then Troy flipped my vail and we kissed, and everyone cheered. Then we broke apart, and ran down the isle and into the limo.

"Oh that was so fun!" I said right before Troy could kiss me, but then he did. "Can you believe we're married?"

"I know. I am the happiest man alive!" Troy said giving me another kiss.

"And I am the happies woman alive!" I said returning his kiss.

"I don't wanna go into that reception." I said.

"I don't either." Troy said giving me another kiss.

10 minutes later. At the party.

"Attention! Attention! I would like to propose a toast to the newly-weds. Troy And Gabriella Bolton. To the bride and groom!" Sharpay said.

"To the bride and groom." Everyone said.

"Gabi!" Caitlyn said running up to me and jumping on my lap.

"Hey Caitlyn!" I said.

"You look so adorable!" Troy said.

"Thank you." Caitlyn said. Then I whispered something in her ear. "You look very handsome."

That's what I told her to say.

"Thank you." Troy said smiling.

"Hey guys!" My mom said.

"Hey mom." I said. "Hey Anna."

I took Anna in my arms when Caitlyn got off.

15 minutes later. They started to play us singing Start of Something New. Kelsi recorded it the last time we sang it for her. We started to dance.

"I remember the first time we sang this together." I said.

"Yeah. We were forced to sing it at a karaoke contest at that ski lodge that we both went to." Troy explained.

"Yeah. And then we exchanged phone numbers and then we ended up going to the same school." I said.

"Yeah. And I don't know how I could ever not thank that guy for making us sing." Troy said.

"Yeah. And I remember when I almost fell off the stage cause you were getting too close." I said laughing.

"Yeah. But luckily that guy caught you." Troy said.

"And you almost walked off the stage because you thought that I wouldn't sing with you." I said.

"Well you did." Troy said.

"I guess I did. But I was so nervous." I said.

"Yeah. So was I." Troy said. Then the song ended.

"I'm gonna go talk with Chris." I said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Don't worry. I just want to thank him for something." I said. Then I kissed him and left.

"Hey Chris." I said.

"Hey. Congradulation." Chris said giving me a hug.

"Thanks. Look I just wanted to thank you for not making that objection. I was afraid you would." I cofessed.

"Me make an objection. I would never do that to you Gabi." Chris said.

"Thanks." I said. "But I just want you to know that you will always be my friend. Even if you are the most annoying pest in the world."

"Thanks. And you'll always be my friend. Even if you are the most beutiful girl in the world who loves someone else and totally can sometimes hate my guts." Chris said.

"Thanks." I said then I hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Miranda!" I yelled noticing her walking in the door.

"Gabi!" Miranda said as we ran and hugged. "I am so sorry I missed your wedding. I felt so bad. I mean I barely even know Justine, and I realized the only reason I went there was because of the things she'll be giving out. Please forgive me?"

"I forgive you. I guess Justine is a rich spoiled bratt." I said. "I understand. Thanks for coming."

"Chris is here?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah." I said. "But we worked things out."

"Good for you. What is he doing to that banana?" Miranda asked. He was twisting it and trying to make it look like a noodle. We laughed and walked away.

"Hey Troy." I said as I sat down next to him. This is my friend Miranda." I explained. "Miranda, Troy."

"Hi." Miranda said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Troy said.

"Where's Anna?" I asked.

"She's with Caitlyn and your mom." Troy explained.

"Ok." I said.

"Um. Excuse me. Would you mind if I got a picture?" The photographer asked us.

"Oh. No. Sure. But wait a minute." I said. "Sharpay! Taylor! Chad! Zeke! Jason! Kelsi! Caitlyn! And Anna! Get over here!"

I needed them in the picture. The all came over.

"Ok. Now I'm ready." I said. "Wait! Kayla!"

Then she jumped in the picture.

"You ready now?" He asked.

"Yep." I said. Then he took the picture.


	13. Author's note Please Read!

**Author's note: PLEASE READ!**

**I am sad to say that I am finally done with this story...I love all of the reviews I got! If you're new to this story still reveiw! But be sure to review to the last chapter! I love you all! I'm gonna be writing another story so look for more stories under my name: dance246! Thanks for all of your support!**

**Love,**

**Dance246!**

**(A.K.A.)**

**Anna**


End file.
